Frozen: A New Story
by Jack Rage
Summary: A new comer arrives in the Arendelle sea port. He is exited to find the truth of the many stories of a frozen kingdom and the beautiful Queen and Princess that rules it. Curious and exited to find some one with abilities like his own, he sets out to explore, but will his past catch up to him or will it remain in the ashes? Old and new villains emerge in this action filled story.
1. Off the Boat

**First Fan Fiction, so please be nice. Will try to upload new chapters as soon as I can.**

**Frozen: A New Story**

It was a warm summer day as ship came into the harbor of the Arendelle trade port. The bright sun reflects a glimmering light of the blue sea. A young man is peacefully sleeping on the foremast of the bilander vessel. He had unkempt wild black hair, dark brown eyes, with a nonchalant look about him as he slept. He was abruptly awoken by the harsh yell of a dirty, big bulked man with an after shave.

"Oy! Wake up you belly robber! We shipped into port and we're in the offing, so turn to!" the man yelled up at him.

The young man reluctantly opened an eye,

"But its poet's day capt'n Hatchet!" he called down lazily to Cpt. Hatchet.

Cpt. Hatchet crossed his arms as he was starting to lose patience,

"That privilege is only reserved for crew members, and as my memory so fancies that you are a stow away only kept aboard my ship because ye' fancy tricks keep them rotten pirates off me ship!"

The young man, finally awaken, chuckles to himself,

"Fancy tricks, oh please"

The young man slides off the foremast and dives to the deck, he flips so he is facing feet first to the deck and at the last second flames seem to magically come out of his hands and feet and slows his descent until he lands on the deck as if he was only 3 feet in the air.

"The only thing that keeps pirates off your ship is that god awful smell of yours." He said obnoxiously.

Cpt. Hatchet snorted and spat on the ground a few inches from the young man's feet. The young man gave a small look of disgust as Cpt Hatchet walked away.

"Just get back to work boy!" he yelled over his soldier.

"I have a name, its Jake, and I'll appreciate if you use it" he said angrily.

Cpt. Hatchet continued to ignore him as he walked away. Jake looked around to see if the close was clear, and jumped off the side off the ship, timed perfectly as he landed into a speeding sail boat. He leaped of the sail boat and flew a few feet where he propelled of the mast of a docked schooner and landed on the stone boardwalk of the Arendelle sea port. He looked around at the many ships in the busy harbor, the happy people bustling around the open market, and a snowman? A live snowman giggling to himself and sniffing flowers? No, it must have been the sun, or maybe he had eaten some bad meat or good burgoo on the ship, but Aden couldn't help wonder how all those stories of a frozen kingdom, and a Queen with the powers of ice and snow could be true. He started to explore the kingdom, he walked around looking at the happy citizens and enjoying the warm summer heat, there's no way this could be covered in snow, or someone else with gifts like his. He checked his neck for the old, charcoaled covered locket here always wore on his neck, reassured it was still there he set off.

After a while touring the kingdom he stopped to notice a scraggy looking man handling large blocks of ice out of a sleigh. Next to him a large reindeer with a silver official looking medal around his neck.

"That'll be 40 a block" The ice man said to another man to whom he was doing business.

The man handed him some coins.

"Thanks again Kristoff" He said as he walked away with a sled full of ice. Kristoff pulled a carrot from a bag he kept on his sleigh and pointed it in the direction of the reindeer who took a bite, then bit from the carrot himself.

"Thanks for the help Sven" he said as he chewed the carrot.

Jake kept walking by to explore more of the kingdom, as he kept walking he admired more of the architecture and culture, definitely better than just plain open sea for months. As his journey led on he found what seemed to be giant gates for a place. He looked inside and was amazed at what he saw, dozens of people skating on what seem to be ice covering the concrete, fountains frozen in decorative ways, and ice sculptures covering the walls. He couldn't believe his eyes, all the stories he had heard from visiting other kingdoms were true. The stories of a beautiful queen with the powers of ice and snow and her sister, an optimistic young woman who with the help of a mountain man saved the kingdom from an eternal winter. Jake had to see this for his own eyes, he had to know that there was someone like him, he ran to the entrance gates exited to see the wonders inside when the next thing he saw was complete darkness.

Jake saw nothing but darkness, but heard the roar of a flame. A small light was starting to grow bigger, and bigger, and bigger until his whole sight of view were surrounded in flames. He felt the heat cover his body and heard a woman's scream when he suddenly awoke in a dark room lit by a fire place. Jake scanned the room; he could see large shelves filled with books surrounding the walls, large paintings, and large window shining the moonlight from the night sky. Jake tried to get up, but got up to fast and a massive pain developed in his head. He placed his palm on his scalp and felt a bandage wrapped around it, as he sat back down the door creaked open. A young woman walked in, she had strawberry blond pigtails and was wearing an olive green shirt and dress. She was carrying a tray of hot food and some ice.

"Oh, you're awake, that's good" she said as she laid down the tray and started wrapping the ice in a light cloth rag.

"Here –" she handed him the rag, "This should help".

Jake just sat there and stared at her, confused of where he was and what had happened. As he sat he was able to get a better look at the woman, she had light freckles across her face, bright blue eyes, and a warm smile. After a couple of seconds he finally caught himself.

"Uh, where…uh… where am I?" asked Jake. He grabbed the rag from the young women and placed on his head. He felt a slight jolt of pain, but as quickly as it came it settled down.

"You're in the library; you slipped on ice when you ran through the gates"

Jake felt embarrassed, how he can be so stupid enough to be knocked out liked that.

"Oh…" the woman suddenly said with a slight jump, startling Jake, "I should probably introduce myself, I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle" she said.

"Oh, I'm Jake of…nowhere in particular" Jake said. He started to open his mouth to speak, but someone else opened the door. Expecting to see another person Jake instinctively looked up, but saw nothing. When he curiously looked down he was speech less. The same snowman he thought was a mirage was standing before him with a big smile on his face and a magical snow cloud over his head.

"Oh there you are Olaf, I need you to fetch some ice from Kristoff" Anna said to the snowman.

Jake was surprised how Anna was talking to him as if he was any normal human being.

"Okay!" Olaf said happily as he waddled away.

Anna turned to face Jake to continue the conversation but was confused to see the pale shocked face of a confused Jake.

"Wha…?, You…? The snowman t-t-talking?" was all Jake was able to mutter out until he passed out again.

Jake had awoken the next morning in the same room; he looked around but saw no one. He noticed a tray of cold steak and eggs on the table top beside him. After finishing his meal Jake slowly walked towards the door and peaked behind the door, looking for anymore snowmen that might surprise him. After being reassured the coast was clear he made his way through the hall.


	2. The Snowball Fight

After searching for a while Jake heard a commotion outside. He looked through the nearest window and was amazed at what he saw. He saw snow, snow everywhere. It was beautiful; a huge glittering blanket of snow covered the outside yard. Jake couldn't believe what he was seeing, a large part of the yard was covered in the magic snow, but all around them summer was still present. If was as if the land was a giant snow globe. Jake saw the mountain man from before, Anna, and the snowman, Olaf, he remembers. They were having a playful snowball fight, but they were all on the same team. Who were they playing against? He leaned closer to get a better view and wiped some frost off the window to see clearly. He saw another young woman; she had platinum blonde hair tied in a single braid over her left shoulder with snowflake incrustations, and the wisp of her bangs slicked back on top of her head. She was wearing an off the shoulder crystal-blue dress with a right knee-high slit, and long transparent trail cape with large glittery snowflakes. Jake knew immediately that she must have been the Snow Queen Elsa he had heard in the stories. She radiated a powerful, regal, and elegant personality. She was absolutely beautiful, slender with pale skin and more amazing than the tales could ever describe her. Jake couldn't take his eyes of her; he was so intrigued in fact that he didn't notice the open window he was leaning on and found himself sliding down the snow covered roof plummeting into a mound of snow covering a large boulder and pounding head first on it.

He had made so much commotion that it interrupted the snowball fight between Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf and they turned their attention on him. Jake dug himself out of the snow just as they were approaching him. Elsa approached closer than the rest.

"Are you alright?" said Elsa as she knelt time next to him.

"I-I'm fine" He lied. He looked into her eyes. He was almost instantly lost in her rich blue eyes. She reached out a hand to help him up. At first touch her skin was ice cold, but warmed instantly due to his own abilities. He looked away awkwardly, his face red and blushing.

"You must be our guest I heard so much about" Chuckling as she said it. "I do hope you've recovered" She gave him time to get up.

Anna stepped forward next to Elsa.

"Would like to join? We were just having a little snowball fight and-"

"Oh no…" Jake interrupted, "I don't want to intrude"

"Oh nonsense, we will love to have you, won't we?" She looked around at the others. Olaf shook his head happily, Elsa nodded, and Kristoff nodded in agreement as well.

"What the heck, why not?" Jake responded. They made their way into the middle of the grounds, half way through Elsa separated herself from the group.

"Wait, don't we have to match up teams?" asked Jake.

"Trust me…" started Kristoff, "…She'll be fine on her own"

"But won't it be…uh" He turned around to look for Elsa but did not find her, when he turned back he saw Anna and Kistoff hurrying behind a snow mound. Jake was about to ask when a large shadow loomed over him. He turned in time to see hundreds of snow balls hurling towards him like arrows launched by a team of archers. He had only a few seconds to dive behind the mount with Kristoff and Anna and watch as the barrage of snowballs flew right over their heads.

Jake's heart was pounding against his chest like a drum. He looked towards Anna and Kristoff who stared at him as though this was normal gameplay.

"Told ya" said Kristoff. "Now we got about…uh...5 seconds before her arms get tired and we can have a go."

For what felt like hours the trio waited until the snowballs stopped.

"Ready?" asked Anna.

They rose from the mount and threw couple of rounds, before retreating again. Jake, being late to respond was greeted with a brand new barrage of snowballs right in his face. The impact was so hard it pushed his entire body backwards into the ground.

"So this is what you do for fun?" His voice muffled underneath the snow.

He managed to rejoin the group.

"At first it was, but then we found that Elsa could get a _tiny_ bit competitive at times" said Anna.

"Yeah, we just learned to live with it." Said Kristoff

"Well she's not the only person who's competitive" Jake had a look of fierce confidence, and his eyes turned from the normal dark brown to a rich blood red. His senses were enhanced and everything seemed to move in slow motion. He jumped from behind the mound dodging several snowballs. He ran and ducted behind a tree as several snowballs were blocked by the bark. He hurried to make one before advancing again.

He inhaled deeply, his breath like steam. "I got one shot" He narrowed his eyes and locked on his target. He rolled from behind the tree and readied his throw. *SMACK* Jake was smacked in the back of the head by a snowball. He was frozen in mid throw, with a humorously surprised and confused look on his face.

"I got him!" cried Anna as she ran forward.

Jake dropped the snowball, and turned to face his attacker. She ran up towards him with a huge playful smile on her face. Kristoff walked slowly behind with a not so happy face, half covered by snow.

"She…got me from behind" said Kristoff.

Anna and Elsa stood next to each laughing.

"I'm sorry, but it was her idea" laughed Elsa.

"Oooh, let's play again c'mon what to you say?!"asked Anna

This time they separated into two equal teams this time, Jake and Kristoff vs. Anna and Elsa. Olaf watched on the sidelines along with Sven. They played for what seemed like hours outside in the magic snow. After the sun started setting and sky turned a beautiful mix of gold and sunset purple. With a wave of her the snow turned into thousands of crystalized bright blue snowflakes and combined together into one giant snowflake until it broke apart and disappeared.

"Wow" said Jake. He was amazed of all the fun and beauty Elsa's magic brings, and he couldn't help think of how his doesn't.

"It's beautiful isn't it" said Anna as she walked up next to him.

Jake was so lost in thought that he didn't completely comprehend what she said.

"Yeah she is" he answered dreamily.

"What?" asked Anna.

"Oh I mean Uh, _it_ is, not her, Elsa is _not_ beautiful. I-I-I mean, I'm not saying she's ugly, that's not what…uh…that's not what saying at all, I…uh was…uh I was just, well you know" Jake said frantically.

Anna started laughing, and suddenly the ground became very appealing as Jake couldn't help staring at it. At that same moment Elsa started walking towards them.

"So…" She said breathlessly, "I hope you've enjoyed your stay, I presume you'll be going back home?"

A feeling of realization and soon after panic filled inside Jake. He was homeless. It's been almost two days since he ventured off the ship and Cpt. Hatchet wouldn't be too keen on letting him back on, that is if he was even still here. For the first time in his life, Jake didn't know what to do.

"Ooohhhh no! I-I'm homeless! I - I- I don't what I'm gonna do! I don't have anywhere to sleep, no money; I'm not even a legal citizen!" Jake started hopelessly pacing in circles, still mumbling to himself.

"Whoa, whoa, Calm down…" Anna said calmly. "You'll just stay here with us!"

"Wait?! What?!" both Jake and Elsa asked simultaneously.

"Anna can I have a word with you, _alone_" said Elsa with a look of urgency on her face.

Elsa grabbed Anna's arm and led her a few feet away from Jake.

"Anna you can't just invite strange people to live in our home, we don't know this boy, or if we can trust him."

"Wow, so I'm kind of _right _here" Jake said getting annoyed.

"Why not?" asked Anna, a little offended that her own sister didn't trust her judgment.

"Yeah why not?!" asked Jake, who was getting more annoyed with each question.

"Because Anna, after last time you trusted someone who just met, it didn't turn out too good." said Elsa firmly.

"Oh, yeah…right" said Anna blushing and a little humiliated.

"But Elsa, he's different I can feel it, plus we can't just put him out on the street" pleaded Anna

"I don't know Anna"

"Pleeeaaaassse?" pleaded Anna, looking up at her with a puppy face.

Elsa sighed and rested her forehead on her curved index finger and thumb in an exhausted gesture.

"Fine" she said finally.

"Yes! Oh thank you Elsa you won't regret this I promise!" said Anna happily.

Shen ran towards Jake to tell him the good news, Elsa stayed behind. Olaf came waddling past Elsa but was stopped by her. She knelt down next to him,

"Olaf I need you to do me a favor"

"Oh, Okay" he said questionably

"I need to keep an eye on him –" she gestured towards Jake, "You know, just to make sure he's okay" she said reassuringly.

"Okay!" he said happily, possibly not comprehending what was just asked of him.

It was later that night, Jake was in the guest room assigned to him by Anna, and he was wearing the custom summer attire laid out to him by the house service. He was freshening up for dinner was extremely nervous.

"I shouldn't be here" he thought to himself.

He walked towards to the glass pane door opening into the balcony. The cool summer night air running through his hair. He opened his palm and a ball of fire erupted in his palm, he watched as it flickered about sucking in all the air around to stay alive. He thought about how his life was so similar to this little ball of flame. How since his childhood he had to suck out the life out of all the people around to survive. He closed his hand into a fist extinguishing the flame. He felt a sudden jolt of pain his head, he closed his eyes tightly and the image of the rising flame appeared before him again. This time he could see more, a cabin, charcoaled and burning falling apart around him. He saw a hand reach out towards him, burnt and bloody. He opened eyes and fell back into a chair. Breathing heavy and sweaty he frantically searched his neck for the old locket he always wore. He clenched it so hard in his fist his knuckles turned white. He started breathing heavy, slowly catching his breath. He adjusted himself more comfortably in his chair and opened up his palm and conjured the flame again. He studied it for quite some time, until suddenly the door creaked open. He hurried to put the flame out frantically waving his hand around. Anna appeared through the crack and started walking through the door. Jake hid his and behind his back as if holding something secret.

"Dinner is ready, if you want to eat" said Anna.

"Oh, yeah, no I – I'll be there, definitely"

"Okay, see you there" said Anna as she turned and walked out the door. Jake noticed a faint smile as she left.

He readied himself to leave and followed her out the door.


	3. The Dinner Party

Jake took a couple of extra steps to catch up to Anna and followed her to the dining room. When they walked in together he saw a large long table, with one head chair for each short side, and three other chairs for the long sides. Each chair was decorated with soft burgundy cushions and a golden Arendelle crest sewn into the back cushion. Elsa of coarse sat at the head of the table, Kristoff sat two chairs to the left of Elsa, and Anna proceeded to the chair closest to Elsa, next to Kristoff. Silver plates and cutlery were at each chair with a wine glass to the top right corner of the plate and regular glass cup filled with water next to it. Jake sat himself directly across from Kristoff, careful not to place himself too close to Elsa but not trying to seem isolated.

Servers soon came pouring out the doors carrying silver platters with dome covers. The placed platters in the center of the table and uncovered them. They were filled with fresh lobster, a platter of various vegetables, and a roasted turkey. A sever started filling everyone's glasses with red wine (with the exception of Anna) and left them to eat.

"So where did you say you were from again?" asked Kristoff with a mouth full of food.

"Oh, I'm from a small town" Jake replied

"Why don't you tell us about yourself?" asked Anna

Jake was beginning to become nervous, the conservation was already turning too much into his personal life which he did _not_ want to really get into to.

"Oh, well I'll – uh – I'll guess I'll start from the beginning. I left home when I was young due to…uh…some _personal_ issues. And so I've traveling the world ever since."

"Sounds exiting!" said Anna

"Sounds dangerous" said Elsa

"Well at first it was, I had to grow up pretty quickly, picked of things up on my way. And it did help that I knew a few _fancy tricks, _so to speak. But that's enough about me, I'm sure you guys had a few adventures yourselves from what the all the stories are telling me. Giant snowmen, trolls, eternal winters and the like"

He looked around, hoping for an answer.

"Well…" Anna started, "It all began when me and Elsa were very young…"

Anna told Jake the story of Elsa's magic, how when they were young Elsa's powers got to unpredictable and they had to be separated. She later went on about how during Elsa's coronation to become Queen, her powers were unintentionally revealed by Anna and that it brought an eternal winter upon Arendelle. And that Anna with the help of Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf were able to stop this guy named Hans from over throwing the crown and that Anna sacrificed herself for Elsa, and was saved by an act of true love and later was able to re-kindle the relationship between Elsa and Anna.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Jake said amazed.

"So why don't you tell us about your family?" asked Elsa.

Panic fell upon Jake. What was going to tell them? He knew what they would think of him if he told the whole truth about his past.

"Well…I…er…*cough*….um…well…" He took a sip of wine to calm his nerves, his hands shaking as he raised the glass slowly to his lips.

"There were four of us, me, my mother, my father, and my younger sister. I never really liked my father all that much, spent too much time in the pub you see, but I was very close to my mother. She was caring and sweet, and always saw the good in people never the bad."

"She sounds wonderful" said Anna

"Yeah she was the best" replied Jake

He chuckled slightly, "I remember this old story she used to tell me when I was young." He paused for a moment to recall this sweet memory.

"She said that a long time ago a great shadow plagued the little village and its citizens and surrounded them in darkness. The darkness kept spreading and spreading, and no one could stop it. Until one day a small light grew in the darkness. It tried to corrupt the light, but it was too pure. And so the little light grew, and it and grew until it was a fully grown phoenix, beautiful and magnificent. It spread its fiery wings and flew across the land, spreading its light and filling the people with hope as it vanquished the darkness and freed the land." Jake looked up, finally realizing how lost in the memory he was, "Well it's just an old story parents used to tell kids, I never really believed it."

"It sounded like you and your mother were very close, I'm sure she misses you. Where is she?" asked Elsa

"She's dead" Jake said plainly, "Everyone is, died in a fire"

Jake fought his grief, but it was as if trying to fight off the human nature.

"I'm so sorry I-"

"No, I-I need to excuse myself, I think I'll head off to bed. Thank you for the meal." And with that he set off for his room. Anna tried to get up and say something, but Kristoff held her back.

Back in his room Jake laid back on his bed, spitting a small column of fire out of his mouth like a dragon with each breath. There was a loud nock on the door, Jake immediately hopped up. A voice called through the door, it was Elsa.

"It's me, can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure" Jake replied.

Elsa walked through the door; instead of her signature dress she wore a long light blue night gown. She sat next to him on the bed.

"I'm really sorry about what at dinner; I didn't mean to upset you like that"

"No, no it's fine, I just caught up you know"

"I know how you feel, for thirteen years I had to avoid Anna. It tore me apart, but now that we're back together I can finally who I am, and leave the past behind."

Jake started to say something, but stopped himself and decided to say something else.

"Elsa I know you don't trust me"

"Wha-what makes you say that?" she started nervously groping her braid.

"Well because I found Olaf hiding behind the curtain, in fact he's _still_ hiding in here" he gestured his head back to Olaf attempting to hide behind a potted plant.

"Hi!" he waved from behind the plant.

Both Jake and Elsa laughed together. Elsa got up from the bed a started walking towards the door. As she opened the door she looked back at Jake.

"If it means anything, I thought your mother's story was nice" She left the room and closed the door leaving Jake and Olaf alone.

"I think someone has cruuuuuuuuussssshhhh!" Said Olaf happily suddenly sitting on the bed next to Jake.

"Wha- will you get out of here?!"


	4. Jake's Story

Jake was sitting on top of the highest of the Arendelle castle towers staring out into the ocean, breathing in the cool sea air. It was hard it's been two weeks since he awoke on the mast of that old ship, he could still remember the way it used croak and creek as it sailed the seven seas, the massive sails rippling in the wind. He could imagine it sailing into the Arendelle sea port, he could see it now. It looked so real, in fact it looked a little _too_ real. Then it finally dawned on him, it _was_ real! He watched in awe as it lowered its sails and docked. He leaped off the roof and dived towards the ground, flames shot out of his hand and feet and he flew towards the harbor and landed with a little skirt.

"I can't believe this. He's back!" started running towards the ship, "Why is he back?!"

When he came up to the ship he looked carefully at who was coming from the ship. He saw sailors, merchants, a cook.

"But where is..."

All of a sudden a big hairy hand clasped on Jake's shoulder.

"Well well well…how be my little stow away on this fine day?"

"Oh Crap!...I mean…ah…hey capt.!"

Jake released himself from Cpt. Hatchet's bear grip.

"Boy is it great to see you, but you must be tired from you long journey so I'll just leave you to rest, okay bye!" Jake said quickley

Jake attempted to run away but Cpt. Hatchet grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back.

"Ye got a lot of nerve acting all cozy aft'r what ye done to me!"

He raised Jake higher by his collar, so high in fact his feet no longer touched the ground.

"Alright! Alright! Alright! I'm sorry I left, but in my defense, your ship sucks."

"ggrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Okay! Okay! I-I'll make it up to you, you like drink right? I'll buy the first round. C'mon what do you say?"

Cpt. Hatchet loosened his grip and dropped Jake butt first onto the hard concrete.

"hehehe, I hope ye sit twenty, cause I'm bringin' the whole crew!"

It was later that afternoon; the sky was a beautiful sunset orange and Jake, Cpt. Hatchet, and his sailing crew were walking through the kingdom towards the pub. Everyone was in high spirits (except Jake) and singing sea shanties at the top of their lungs. Jake had tried to ditch them several times that day. Leading them in circles, slipping in the crowd whenever he got the chance, and he even tried just plainly running away, but Cpt. Hatchet was notoriously stubborn and caught him at every attempt. They finally reached what looked like a pub, a wooden sign hanged over the door. It read; _Big Moose Tavern_. Jake, Cpt. Hatchet and the crew entered at seated themselves at various tables. Fortunately the place was big enough to sit such a large party, and the several other customers seated around the tavern. It was a simple log cabin with wood carved table and chairs. There were mounted animal heads on the walls; bears, wolves, a moose, and various ducks.

"Drink up lads! It's on him!" Cpt. Hatchet pointed his long finger over Jake's head, who was already regretting being such a good host.

As the goblets emptied and the men drank, Jake was starting to warm up to the idea. As the night went on, the men started singing shanties and dinking to their hearts content. Jake took a big gulp from the goblet and slammed it on the table. He burped very loudly and a column of flame shot out of his mouth.

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAH! Tanked up are we?!" roared Cpt. Hatchet

"No I'm not, I'll have you know that I've only have three drinks" he put up five fingers, "And this makes twelve!" He took a big gulp as he finished his drink, spilling a little bit out of the corners of his mouth.

Cpt. Hatchet roared with laughter.

"What are you laughing at?"

Cpt. Hatchet laughed even harder and spilled his drink all the bar top and himself.

"HAHAHAHA! I have to admit I've missed ya boy"

Jake raised an eyebrow

"You're full of it old man, you know that?"

"Hehehe, maybe I am, but…"he put a hand on Jake's shoulder, "…I know I've been hard on ya"

"The first time we met you tied me to the mast a left me out in the storm"

"Yes I know, but you kept strong and endured! Unlike these belly robbers I call me crew"

They looked back to see a group of drunken men, either fist fighting each other, fondling bar maids, or passed out drunk.

"Listen, captain, I'm sorry I left, it's just…I wanted to explore, get to see what's out there and I just 'slipped on ice'…literally."

Jake took another small drink from his goblet. Cpt. Hatchet took a big gulp and slammed it on the bar top. He looked towards Jake with a big eager smile on his face

"Let's play *_Sink the Battleship_! Oi! Bartender, let's get a full pitcher and some glasses!" The whole bar cheered in approval.

After Jake and the crew got swashbucklingly drunk, it was time to leave (more like kicked out). On the way to the ship Jake and the crew sang more shanties and continued their merry good time. When they got close to the harbor Jake separated from the group and left for home by himself. He made it half way home, when he ran into some guards. One of them approached Jake.

"What seems to be the officer, problem?" asked Jake too drunk to make any sense.

"Sir I need you to come with us"

"But wait I-"

A guard grabbed Jake by the wrist and a memory flashed in his head. The guard was no longer there and was replaced by the image of a tall beefy bearded man, rough and grimy. His face was full of hatred and anger, a look Jake was all too familiar, the look of his father. Jake panicked and pulled away from the guard.

"Get-get away from me!" fear and panic fell upon him, another memory flash of his father appeared in his mind, he was screaming at woman, fairly attractive with long black hair. It was his mother; she was kneeling on the floor with her covering her arm, there was blood all over the floor.

One of the guards tried to calm Jake down, he reached out a hand towards him.

"Sir please remain calm or we'll have to use force" he said firmly.

As the hand reached closer towards him Jake's memory flashed again and he saw the towering shadow of his father over him, and a bloody knife in his left hand.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Jake screamed. He swayed his arm towards the guard and flames show out of his hand, burning the guard and knocking him to the ground. Three other guards who have heard the commotion came running towards them. The looked from Jake, to the guard, and back to Jake starring in awe over what they just witnessed. One guard knelt beside the guard that Jake attacked and checked his wounds. One of the other guards looked up at him.

"Get him!"

Jake, scared and confused ran away from the guards but four more cut him off. He tried to quickly run in the other direction, but was cut off by several other guards. With a swerve of his hand a wall of flame erupted from the ground and blocked Jake from the guards. He backed away slowly, but a guard came up from behind and knocked him out with a blunt stick.

Jake awoke the next morning in a strange concrete room. His head was pounding, and his eye sight blurred. He got up, but didn't get far; his hands were chained the floor. He looked around and realized he was in a prison cell. The chains were attached to a sort of steel domed gloves over his hands, and shackles on his feet. There was a single window with iron bars built with a different type of stone than the rest of the cell; Jake thought there must have been some recent repairs to the wall. There was the faint sound of closing doors and clinking locks. Jake immediately went towards the door. Anna, followed by a palace guard, walked through the door.

"He's right through here your highness" Jake heard a voice say.

"Thank you; please make sure no one disturbs us." Anna waited for the guard to leave and continued to Jake's cell door.

"So, how are you feeling?' she asked calmly.

"Better, I guess" he replied. Jake looked down at the chains that held him to the floor. They felt cold and unnatural; he never liked being trapped, unable to move. Like a roaring flame, he was never meant to be tamed and set in one place.

"Anna I need to" –

"There's no need to" she said plainly. "The guards told me everything".

It was very unusual to see Anna so serious. Jake was always used to seeing a happy warm smile on her face, but now all he saw was a firm seriousness.

"The guard is he"-

"He'll live, but…he's hurt, really badly"

Guilt filled inside Jake; he never meant to hurt anyone. He looked down to hide his eyes in the shadows; he couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"I've told the guards to keep quiet about this. The citizens don't know, not even Elsa."

"I'm sorry Anna I-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" said Anna with the sound of betrayal in her voice.

"Anna I wanted to but-"

"Then why didn't you? We trusted you!"

"Anna please! You don't understand"

"No, I do understand. How do you think I felt when I found out about Elsa's powers?"

"Anna I didn't want to keep this from you guys, even after you took me in but…I was afraid."

Jake held his breath and didn't look into Anna's eyes until he spoke again.

"Anna…the reason…*sigh*…the reason I never told you, any of you, was because I was afraid of what you would think."

"That's ridiculous! I'm not afraid! I went through the same thing with Elsa."

"I know but I'm not like Elsa Anna. I've seen what she can do with her powers, I see all the wonder and beauty she can bring in the world and all I can bring is…_death_. That's why I left my home."

Jake paused for a moment. He looked up at Anna and the look of betrayal was replaced by a look of pity.

"When I was young…" As the Jake told the story the scene seemed to have changed. He was no longer in the jail cell, but in the old cabin he used to call home. He was younger to; a little child no older than 8. He was sitting at the kitchen table with his mother. There was a fire pit in the middle of the stone floor. The walls were lined with metal pots hanging on hooks. His younger sister was playing with a homemade doll in the far corner. Jake and his mother were peeling potatoes for that night's supper.

"That's really good, now all we've got to do is cut em' up and put them in the stew. Why don't I do that and you and sister go freshen up okay?"

Jake's mother had a smile on her face, but her eyes told a different story. She seemed like a happy loving wife but inside was sorrow. Jake's father was a rough abusive man, very much unlike the man she fell in love with years ago. She desperately tried to hide this from her young children, but she couldn't hide the bruises.

Young Jake ran off the table and out of the kitchen. His sister followed soon after. His mother grabbed a knife from off the table and started chopping the potatoes. After a while there was suddenly a loud commotion outside. The door soon burst open and a scraggy rough looking man with a heavy beard came stumbling through the door.

"Lauren!" he yelled, his voice deep and scratchy. "Lauren where the hell are you!"

The Jake's father stumbled around the kitchen, almost tripping on chairs and knocking over pots.

"Nathan, please keep your voice down the children might here you!" hushed Lauren to her husband.

"Why should I care about that devil child!"

"Nathan please! For goodness sake he's your own son"

In the mist of the argument Jake along with his younger sister were able to sneak behind the door to listen to all the commotion.

"Jake! Move your elbow, I can't see!"

"Shhhhhhhh! Quit Nichole they'll hear us!"

Jake's mother and father kept arguing.

"I'm not going to raise that demon of a child!"

"How can you say that about your own child! What happened to the man I fell in love with, don't you remember how happy we were when he was born?"

"That was before I found out what that monster could do!" Nathan rolled up his sleeve and showed a burn on his forearm. "That _thing_ is no child of mine!"

Young Jake was heartbroken; he was used to hearing these words from members of his village, but to hear them from his own father sent feeling into him that felt like the whole world was against him.

*SLAP!* Jake's mother slapped his father across his face so hard a red hand print was left on his face.

"Don't you ever talk about my son that way!" his mother yelled, "Just look at you, too ashamed to face your own family you spend hours getting so drunk you can't even stand! I can still smell that stench on you, your filth!"

"You shut your mouth!" Nathan slapped his wife hard across the face with back of his hand. She fell and hit her head on the table; she was out cold.

"Mommy!" cried Nichole from behind the door.

Their father looked over at the two children and rage filled inside him. He was no longer going to look at the monster he regretfully once called his son. He grabbed the knife his wife was using from off the table and walked towards the boy.

"Come here demon!" he grabbed Jake's arm, he tried desperately to run but his father was too strong.

"Daddy stop it! PLEASE!" cried Nichole, tears pouring down her red cheeks.

"I'm going to do what I should have done years ago, cleanse this world of one more monster"

Jake hopelessly struggled to get away from his father's grip, in the struggle his father's hand slipped and cut a deep gash in Jake's back.

"Aaahhh!" cried Jake; the pain from the cut was almost unbearable for someone of his young age. He felt a burning sting all over his back; he could fell the blood trickling down his skin.

Jake's mother was starting to wake; her eyes slowly opening and her vision blurred. She heard screams, and slowly the figure of her husband and her son came into focus. When she finally realized what was happening she charged he husband; she would do anything to protect her child. She pulled her husband's fierce grip from Jake's arm and tried to wrestle the knife from his hands.

"Don't you dare lay another hand on my son!" she yelled

"How _dare_ you protect that monster?!" Nathan pushed back his wife with his free hand and without thinking jabbed the knife through her stomach.

She fell to the ground; there was blood all over the floor. She clenched her stomach with one arm and pointed towards the front door with the other.

"RUN!" she ordered her children, but they were to horror struck to even move.

More blood spilled on the floor as Jake's mother slowly bled out. Jake's father slowly advanced on him, fear and panic filled inside Jake.

"Get away!" Jake pointed his hands at his father and flames shot out of his palms. His father fell backward; dead.

All Jake could do was stand there and stare at the charred body of his father. The flames from Jake's attack quickly spread throughout the wooden cabin. Jake turned around looking desperately for his sister, but she was nowhere to be found. He turned back to his dying mother. She reached out a hand to him.

"Help m-m-me" she whispered, "p-p-please"

Jake grabbed his mother's arm and pulled as hard as he could, but the pain in his back kept him from pulling his mother any further than a few inches. A wooden beam from the roof fell on his mother back, and a wall of flame from the impact pushed Jake back several feet.

"MOTHER!" Jake cried out. The last he saw of his mother was a bloody, charred hand reaching out to him before more beams fell and he was surrounded by flames.

Jake collapsed to the floor; weeping for his mother he couldn't bring himself to move. As the house was swallowed up in flames, Jake was unharmed; his powers keeping him from getting hurt.

The flames soon died down and Jake was left alone in the dark cold night crying for his mother. It was his entire fault. He killed his parents. Why was he born with this curse? Why hadn't he died in the flame so he could rejoin his mother? All these thoughts filled inside Jake's head. When Jake finally looked up and saw something shining in the dark ashes. He went to pick up what was ever shining and found his mother's golden locket. It was slightly burned and the heat of the hot metal would normally burn the skin of anyone who touched it, nut not Jake. It felt cool in his hands as he opened it; a picture of him, his mother, and his sister were inside. His father was also in the picture but he rubbed his thumb over his face and it burned of the picture, forever out of his memories. Jake suddenly heard multiple voices and the sound of something heavy rustling through the snow.

"Over there!..." he heard someone yell, "…look there's the smoke, I can see him!"

Jake panicked; he ran away into the snow covered forest as fast as he could. Jake never stopped, he never looked back. He just kept running, clutching the locket in his fist. After what felt like hours Jake collapsed in the snow. Cold, tired, and scared young Jake couldn't go any further. Jake sate their trying to catch his breath when he heard another strange noise. This time it was not villagers, it was a harsh, deep growl. Jake looked back and saw six pairs of bright yellow eyes staring back at him. Jake immediately forgot how tired he was and ran as fast as he could. Six wolves jumped out from behind the dark shadows of the trees and chased after him. Desperate, Jake pointed his right hand behind him and a fireball blasted from his fingers, hitting the lead wolf dead on. He continued to run, until he stumbled on a low branch and fell down a steep hill. Jake fell hard on the cold ground was slowly losing consciousness Jake's vision blurred more and more. He saw a faint light and a dark figure walking towards him, before he Jake completely lost consciousness.

The scene changed back to the cell Jake was locked in. He was older again. Jake was finishing telling Anna his story.

"…And when I woke up I found out a woodsmen took me in and cared for me. I stayed for a while, and then I left. I never looked back since."

"I-I-I never knew. I…" said Anna, tears pouring down her face and stumbling to find the right words.

"Over the years I was able to learn how to control my powers, but I was still afraid. I couldn't stay in one place for too long and I had to learn how look after myself pretty quickly to survive."

"W-we have to tell Elsa" said Anna wiping the tears from her eyes.

"NO! We can't! Elsa must never know this, _no one_ must know"

"Why not? Elsa would understand better than anyone, we HAVE to tell her. You can't keep this secret forever, you'll just end tearing yourself apart about for the rest of your life."

"And I won't, but…I can't tell her…not yet. Anna you have to PROMISE you won't tell anyone about this."

"I won't, _you_ should." She grabbed a pair of keys off a hook near the door. "Now why don't we get you out of here?"

"No need" Jake effortlessly broke the chains apart and melted the cuffs off his hands. Anna unlocked the door and with that they were on their way.

"Good thing you showed up when you did, ' cause I _really _have to use the bathroom!"

* **_Sink the Battleship_**

**How to Play:**

-The game begins with a contestant setting up an empty (or partially full, for balance-sake) glass inside a full pitcher of beer.

-The game is simple; players simply take turns filling the floating glass with beer without sinking it.

-Each player must wait five seconds before he or she can try to add more beer to the cup, but no more than twenty.

-Each player may add as much or as little beer as he or she likes.

-If a player pours and misses, he or she must take a drink.

-If a player's pour forces the glass to touch the side of the pitcher, he or she must take a drink.

-If a player causes the beer to sink into the pitcher, he or she must chug the rest of their drink.

**The Game Ends When:** You've made an enormous mess, and the bar asks you nicely to leave.


	5. Under the Waterfall

It was a rainy night in the Arendelle kingdom. Jake was sitting in the great hall bored while Elsa sat at her throne dealing with royal business with some old gentlemen who wore noble uniforms. Their conversation ended and the men left.

"*whistle* Boy those was some official looking officials" said Jake as he watched them walk out the door.

Elsa got up from her throne and walked over towards the lounge chair. She fell upon it exhausted. She undid her tight bun and wore her signature single braid.

"Glad that's over, is Anna and Kristoff back yet?" asked Elsa.

"Nope" replied Jake. It has been raining non-stop all day and Jake was completely bored out of his mind.

Anna and Kristoff were out together which left Jake alone while Elsa attended to her royal duties. Jake knew that Anna only left them alone because she wanted to push Jake into telling Elsa about his powers.

"Uuuuugggghhhhh I'm sssoooooooo booooorrrrrreeeddd!" complained Jake as he positioned himself lying upside down on the couch so his head was close to the floor.

"If you're so bored then why did you sit here all day?" asked Elsa.

Jake didn't want to say it, but he knew the answer. Jake had planned to get to know Elsa better, but her work had ruined his plains. So he waited all day for her to get free, but as meeting after meeting filled the day he just gave up. Suddenly an idea pooped into Jake's head.

"Let's go on an adventure!"

Elsa reluctantly opened an eye.

"What?"

"You know, let's get out there explore the place"

"It's raining cats and dogs out there, do you really want to go outside?"

Jake had to act fast otherwise he was going to lose her. Then it suddenly dawned on him, if they can't do anything outside then whynot inside?

"We could explore the castle?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon on it'll be fun. Pleeeeaaasssseeee!" He said with a wild grin on his face.

Elsa couldn't help but smile. It was definitely better than sitting around listening to the pitter-patter of the raindrops hitting the window glass. And who knows, maybe she might have some fun after all?

Jake and Elsa wondered the castle looking for some sort of entertainment. After a while things were starting to get as boring as the great hall, where was Olaf where you needed him?

The couple soon found themselves in the library where Jake first met Anna.

"It's pretty dark in here" said Jake trying desperately to stir up conversation.

"Yeah, let me just find a match and…"

"Uh…I think I saw some them over there" Jake said quickly to distract her.

Jake snapped his fingers and a bright roaring flame erupted in the fire pit.

"Whoops, sorry I guess they were over here the whole time" said Jake nervously.

Jake decided to give up on the whole 'adventure' thing. So he sat on the couch frustrated and started playing with the chess pieces on the nearby table. Elsa started searching the bookshelf for something to read, after searching for a few moments she picked up an old leathery book and sat down next to Jake and started reading. They sat there for a while, Jake periodically peering over at Elsa and admiring how regal and prosper she always looked. Then guilt filled inside him, he still hadn't upheld his promise to Anna and told her about his abilities.

"Hey Elsa"

"Hmmm?" she looked sideways from her book.

"I need to…uh…what I want to tell you is…um…well…"

"Yeah?" Elsa closed her book and turned all her attention completely to Jake, only making him more nervous.

"Uhh…Oh hey I bet there's a secret room behind this bookshelf?" said Jake desperately trying to change the subject. He jumped over to the book shelf and started examining the many books.

"Jake I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but I lived here my whole life I highly doubt-" Elsa was disrupted by the noise of heavy books dropping on the ground. "What are you doing?"

"C'mon Elsa, everybody knows that nobody keeps a huge library in their house unless there's some type of secret, I mean who really reads _that_ much that they gotta have their own library?"

"I see your point but I don't think-" Once again Elsa was interrupted by a loud clicking noise as Jake attempted to pull out a large faded green book.

The bookshelf suddenly split into two parts and opened like a double door. Inside was a narrow walkway into what seemed like an underground cave. Mossy rock covered the inside walls and a soft grass made up the floor. A cold gust of wind swept through the room.

"Told 'ya" said Jake with a tone of smugness in his voice.

Elsa stared at the secret passage way in awe and her mouth slightly open.

"Well, we got two options. We could either stand here dumbstruck with our mouths open like a couple of Kristoffs or we could have some real fun?"

Elsa stood there too surprised to move.

"Well I'll take it you pick option one" With that he grabbed Elsa's arm and led her through the cave.

As they ventured on even Jake had to admit the place looked pretty cool. As the explored deeper the narrow walk way expanded into a full size underground cave. Stalactites covered the cave ceiling, and combined with glowing bright blue moss it created the allusion of a starry night sky.

"It's hard to believe that you could live somewhere your entire life and not realize something like this even existed. It's absolutely beautiful." Admired Elsa.

"I know, it's pretty breath taking isn't it?" said Jake.

Elsa moved closer and grabbed Jake's hand; he blushed so badly he thought his skin might turn redder than a tomato.

"Wow it got really warm in here in all of a sudden"

"Oh really? I-I-I hadn't noticed" said Jake nervously. "Idiot! Keep it together!" he thought to himself.

"Wait…do you hear that?" Elsa asked suddenly. Jake listened carefully. He could he the sound of rushing water, and he could smell the scent of fresh water.

"Is that…a waterfall?" asked Jake. He took Elsa's hand and led her in the direction of the sound.

As they got closer Jake could feel the freshwater mist wetting his skin, he could, the cool breeze across his face. When they finally reached the waterfall they found themselves looking down at the quit kingdom of Arendelle. The cave somehow led them to back of a waterfall looking over a cliff in the mountain side behind the castle. The rain has stopped and the night air was warm and relaxing. He sat on the cliff edge, cushioned by the soft grass; Elsa sat close next to him.

"Look at it; it's so calm and peaceful. Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?"

Jake looked at her, longing to say something like "Yeah, I'm looking at you aren't I?" but that came out was sequence of uhhhhs and ummms.

They stared at the calm sea of the Arendelle sea port. The moon reflecting its white light on the sea surface, its wavy image illuminating a heavenly glow. "Just do it" Jake told himself, "Just count to three and tell her". He took a deep breath.

"Elsa…I need you to know something"

"Yeah?" She looked deep into his eyes; Jake could see the moon reflecting in her eyes.

He grabbed both her hands, "Elsa you know I've been really great full that you guys took me in, and I've never at more at home here than any place in the world and…"

Elsa laughed a little.

"Just relax; you don't have to try so hard." She said still laughing.

Jake wanted to say more, but stumbled on his own words. Elsa turned back towards the harbor.

"It's funny, thinking back to when I was so afraid of being who I am, that without meaning to almost lost the last person close to me."

"Yeah, I know how you feel"

"you do?"

"Yeah, we're more alike than you than you think" Jake's heart was beating faster and faster, his hands shaking he looked Elsa strait in her eyes.

"What are-" Elsa couldn't speak, what she saw seemed to take all the breath out of her lungs. As she looked down she saw a small ball of fire inside of Jake's palm.

"Now Elsa, please don't be upset, I-I wanted to tell you for a long time, but I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?

"Afraid of what I could do to you, afraid of…reliving the past" Jake looked away, the memory of what happened forever branded into his mind. Every time he thinks about the now faded scar on his back prickles his skin.

"You don't have to be afraid, I made that mistake and I lost _thirteen_ years of my life living in fear. I was afraid of being who am, because I didn't want to hurt anybody."

Elsa looked on the verge of tears. Jake remembered what Anna had told him that night on at the dinner table. He knew what Elsa has been through, with her parents, he powers, and Anna.

"I know how you feel Elsa, all my life I've been running from the past too afraid to face them. Well I'm tired of running; I'm tired of tired of being afraid. I ran away when I was young, but it took until I was an adult to realize I just wanted someone too chase after me when I was running away. I realized that running will never make you free, it just makes you lonely."

Once again Jake was lost in Elsa's eyes. Being mesmerized in those beautiful rich blue eyes seemed to take all the fear and sorrow out of Jake. As he looked in her eyes Jake felt that all those things that haunted him in the past no longer mattered, what mattered now was the person sitting in front of him.

Jake continued to stare at Elsa, Elsa did the same. A light summer night breezed swept through the soft grass; the relaxing sound of the waterfall rustling in their ears. Jake started to slowly lean closer towards Elsa. He closed his eyes as he got closer; Elsa once again followed Jake's movements. They touched foreheads and tilted their heads inching closer and closer, their lips only centimeters apart. At the very last second however, Elsa pulled away leaving Jake confused and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I-I-I didn't mean to-"

"No, no, it's not you it's just…I don't want to rush into anything yet. I-I'm sorry"

They both looked away from each other, their faces red. They sat in awkward silence for a moment until Elsa got up.

"I think I'll head back to the castle, I-I mean if you're ready to go?" Elsa asked nervously.

"No, you go ahead…I'll just wait here a while." said Jake without looking at Elsa. He continued to stare down at the harbor. Jake never felt this stupid and disappointed since the time he spent three days following a rainbow hoping to find gold at the end.

"Oh, o-okay" She turned and started walking away. As Elsa walked she paused for a second and looked back at Jake. She tried to say something but couldn't find the words. Elsa decided it was best to just leave him alone and continued down the cave.

Jake sat alone watching the peaceful waves of the dark sea. As he sat the rain started to pour down again, as the cold rain drops hit him steam starting emitting from his body. Jake decided the night was lost and decided to leave; a bright streak of lightning followed by a loud thunder clap followed as Jake walked down the cave.


	6. Hanging by a Thread

It's been four days since Jake and Elsa's time together in the cave. Even though they've been avoiding each other since then, they both had an unspoken mutual agreement to keep the cave, and they events that happened inside, a secret. The one thing that was told however, was that Jake had finally upheld his promise to Anna and told everyone about his powers. It was a bright, warm, quit day. The sky was clear and the sun bright and shining. Kristoff and Jake were in the open market arm wrestling on a wooden basket turned upside down. Anna and Olaf were off in the distance picking out flowers from a local florist stand. Kristoff slammed Jake's fist on the basket.

"Yes! HAHA! I win again!" yelled Kristoff. "Guess you're not so strong after all. Didn't even move my hand inch!" Kristoff had a smug smirk on his face.

"Wait, you're supposed to _push_?" asked Jake stupidly. "I've been pulling this whole time!"

This time Jake effortlessly beat Kristoff, the smug smile quickly wiped clean off his face. Anna and Olaf soon came walking over.

"Having fun?" asked Anna

"No" said Kristoff.

"Yup!" replied Jake the same time as Kristoff.

"Oh hey, can I play?" asked Olaf.

"Why not? Pop up here and give it a go" said Jake. Kristoff got up from his seat and Olaf took his place.

"Mmmkay, what am I doing?"

"Easy, just grab his hand and try to push it down" explained Kristoff.

Olaf grabbed Jake's hand with his wooden arm and Jake tightened his grip. Jake pushed with so much force that he accidently took Olaf's arm with him.

"Well that's disarming" said Kristoff.

"Ooohhh, sorry 'bout that Olaf" said Jake as he gave Olaf back his arm.

"*chuckle* that was fun, ooh now let's take your arm off now!"

They all laughed. Kristoff and Jake helped Anna with her stuff back to the castle gates. Kristoff gave Anna a little kiss and left to go back to work.

"Oh, hey Kristoff wait!" Jake called after Kristoff. He ran to catch up to him.

"Mind if I tag along?" asked Jake.

"Oh, uh…sure" replied Kristoff not feeling so sure he made a good decision. Kristoff wasn't still reassured that Jake had complete control of his powers like he says he does, but if Anna trusts him, then so does he.

Jake helped Kristoff with packing the supplies for their two day journey, hooked Sven up to the sled, and when they were done said there last goodbyes and set off for the mountains.

They were on the Kristoff's sled, now attached with wheels, as Sven trudged up hill. It's been only five minutes into their two day journey and things were already uncomfortably quit. Jake knew Kristoff, but wouldn't really call their relationship a friendship, but no less than an acquaintanceship. They've never really talked before, and when they do it's always when Anna, Elsa, or Olaf starts the conversation.

"So, you go on these trips a lot?" asked Jake desperate to break the awkward silence.

"Usually, during the spring and summer seasons I'll take trips up the North Mountains, as many as I can so I'll have enough saved over for the winter season." explained Kristoff.

"Makes sense" said Jake approvingly.

"So what's with you and the Queen?" asked Kristoff

"Who?"

"Elsa?"

"Oh, right Elsa" said Jake his voice trailing off as he finished talking. Jake never really thought of Elsa as a queen, to him she was always just Elsa.

"I've noticed you two have been avoiding each other lately, whats up with that?"

"Oh, you noticed that huh?' *sigh* It was my fault, we started talking, I got caught up the moment, I tried to kiss her, and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait what? You tried to _kiss_ her?" said Kristoff looking surprised. "What happened?"

"She…uh…she backed away…It was completely my fault, I rushed into it and ended up getting pushed away."

"*whistle* that's' rough man" said Kristoff.

"And as you can imagine it's been pretty awkward between us since then and I just wish I can turn back time, you know?"

"I feel you"

They continued on for a while and when night fell set up camp at the edge of the mountain. The wind was cold and the air was thin as Kristoff, Jake, and Sven sat at a fire cooking dinner.

"So how long until we get up the mountain" asked Jake as he stirred the pot of stew hanging over the fire.

"If we leave by dawn we can climb the cliff leading up to the face of the mountain, that's where I usually get my best supply." Sven made a sound which Jake took was a sound of agreement.

As the sky got darker and the stars brighter; the fired flickered in the night and Jake and Kristoff started to eat.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how are things with Anna?" asked Jake as he slurped on stew.

"It's great, I was…uh…I was actually thinking of maybe asking her to marry me."

Jake spit out his stew and started choking on his wooden spoon. Kristoff didn't seem to notice.

"I was planning on asking her when we got back"

Jake wanted to congratulate him but all that came out was…

"Ack! *cough* *cough* ack, kack, ack!" Sven horse kicked Jake in the stomach and forced the spoon out of his mouth.

Jake sat down pounding his chest with his fist and breathing heavy. Kristoff finally noticed what was going on.

"All you alright?"

"No, no I'm cool, I just almost died, but the thing we need to talk about is your engagement." said Jake who quickly recovered.

"I don't want to get everyone's hopes up, I mean what if she says no?"

"What? Kristoff that's stupid, Anna is head over heels for you there's no way she'll say no." said Jake reassuringly.

"There only problem now is the ring, I wanted to get her something nice. I mean, she's royalty and I don't want to get her something you know, _cheap_."

"Trust me, as long as it's from the heart, she'll love it. Anyway, *long yawn* it's getting pretty late, so I'm just gonna-" Jake suddenly passed out fast asleep and snoring loudly. Kristoff put out the fire, said goodnight to Sven, and went to bed himself. The next morning Jake and Kristoff set up their climbing gear and climbed up the mountain.

"So, I was thinking of getting a job" said Jake nonchalantly seeing that they were two-hundred feet up a vertical cliff.

"Really?" said Kristoff breathlessly.

"Yeah, ugh, a couple of years ago, ugh, I worked with a blacksmith under an, ugh, under an apprenticeship." said Jake breaking as he jabbed his climbing ax in the side of the mountain. "So I thought, ugh, since you're the royal ice guy, ugh, I can be the royal blacksmith." Said Jake breathlessly as he climbed on a ledge and rested on it.

"Sounds great" said Kristoff as he climbed up next to Jake and hung off the side.

Suddenly the ledge Jake was sitting on started to crumble under his weight.

"Hehehe, that was your stomach right?" asked Jake nervously. The ledge fell apart and left Jake hurtling down the mountain. Kristoff reacted quickly and locked his climbing gear, halting Jake in mid fall.

"You alright" Kristoff yelled down at Jake.

"Oh you know, I'm just hanging around." said Jake as he swayed back and forth. Jake swung himself towards the cliff and continued climbing with Kristoff in the lead.

As they climbed on they reached a more secure ledge (confirmed by Kristoff) it had a lone tree and was big enough to set up a small camp. Jake and Kristoff hoisted up a rope to the tree. Half the ledge was covered in snow and there was a checkpoint landmark near the tree.

"Pull on three" said Kristoff, "One-two-THREE!" They pulled and pulled with all their might, and after a few minutes Sven rose from the edge of the cliff and onto the ledge.

"There we go" said Kristoff exhausted. Sven ran up to Kristoff and starting sniffing him thoroughly. "Alright, alright, here you go Sven" Kristoff pulled out a carrot from his pocket and pointed it at Sven. Sven took a bite from the carrot, and then Kristoff took a bit himself.

"Ugh, gross" said Jake

"What?" said Kristoff confused.

Jake sat at the edge off the ledge and stared at the view. They were so high he could see the clouds swirling around the mountain tops. The air was cold as he could snow from atop of a close by mountain.

"C'mon if we head out now we could get to the lake by mid-day"

As Kristoff said that a loud, terrifying, rumbling noise roared around them. Jake immediately got up, his eyes red, senses enhanced, and focus maxed.

"It's an avalanche" said Jake plainly.

"Are you sure' said Kristoff, there was fear in his voice. Sven looked around nervously and started making scared noises.

"It's about three miles ahead and moving at about 42 miles an hour" Jake had no idea how he knew this, but he was never more certain in his life.

"There's nowhere to go but down, we'll have to drop our gear and grapple down the mountain" said Kristoff urgently.

"Go ahead I'll follow you"

"No way, you can't possibly survive-"

"Kristoff by the time all three of us even begin to climb down we'll be buried forty feet deep. Now I don't know about you but I'm not too keen on making a young princess a widow before she's even married. Now I need to get out of here"

A loud thundering noise roared once more, in the distance a gigantic wave of snow was hurling down the mountain, strait towards the trio. Kristoff stood frozen in fear, years he has been climbing this mountain, but never experienced something like this.

"NOW KRISTOFF!" ordered Jake. Kristoff snapped out of his fear and moved faster than he's ever done before. He grabbed the climbing gear, quickly harnessed it around Sven and himself, and dived off the cliff.

Time seemed to move in slow motion, mid dive Kristoff turned to face the ledge and threw his ax deep into the rock. He slammed against the cliff side and hugged the wall. Up top Jake turned to face the oncoming wave of snow and as it came a few feet from Jake he crossed his arms together in a defending position and a wall of flame shot up in front of him like a shield. The avalanche slammed against Jake in his fire shield with enormous force; the snow flowed right over the shield and off the ledge. Meanwhile, Kristoff hugged to wall tightly as the snow fell only inches away from him and Sven who was hanging below him.

The force of the avalanche was starting to become too much for Jake as he was struggling to keep the flame up.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" yelled Jake as the increasing force of the avalanche became too much for him and he gave under. Jake collapsed in exhaustion as he was pulled away with the snow. As he fell of the side Kristoff grabbed his arm and pulled him to safety. Kristoff held on to the side of the cliff with one arm, and held Jake with the other.

After what seemed like a lifetime, the avalanche finally died down and Kristoff pulled Jake back on the ledge to safety. He climbed up himself and then pulled Sven up along with him. He too collapsed in exhaustion.

"Sven…help…me up" said Kristoff breathlessly. Sven lowered his head and Kristoff wrapped his arms around his neck. Sven then hooked Jake by the collar with his antlers and dragged the two up a snow mount hill and into a cave, on their way the passed the tree which now looked more like a sapling, buried so deep in snow.

Inside the cave Kristoff lit a fire and was warming up. He was resting on a large rock while across from Jake remained unconscious lying on Sven like a pillow. Jake started to move.

"Uuugghh" Jake murmured. Jake slowly started to open his eyes. At first he saw the burning cabin again, he jumped to life. As his vision cleared Jake saw Kristoff behind a fire. He calmed down and got a better look of his location. They were in a dark cave, all he could see was Kristoff sitting in front of him, a fire between them, Sven laying down directly behind him, and a the dark inside of the rest of the cave.

"Kri-Kristoff, where are we?"

"Not sure really, I passed out for a while when Sven brought us here, woke up a little while ago and started a fire to keep us warm."

"How-how long have I been out?" asked Jake

"A day and a half" replied Kristoff attending to the fire.

"TWO DAYS?!" Jake was now fully awake and aware. How is it that he's been out for this long, to him it only felt like a couple minutes.

"Take it easy, it's not as long as you think. You've only been out for the rest of yesterday and all of today. The sun just set, and I was waiting until you woke up until we tried to leave."

Jake was amazed, he never knew that Kristoff would ever do something like that. Most of the people he traveled with over the years would have left him to die just to save their own skins.

"Thanks"

"No problem, if it you hadn't disrupted the flow of the avalanche the snow wouldn't fell over us."

Jake remembered how he tried to stop the avalanche, and how he was too weak to succeed.

"So why do you get like that anyway?"

"Like what?"

"On the ledge, you got all serious and your eyes turned red"

Jake thought on this, why does his personality change so drastically? He knew that his powers reacted to his emotions, but can his powers take over him?

"Hellooooo?" said Kristoff waving his hand and looking at Jake, he didn't realize how lost in thought he was.

"Oh, sorry I have no idea"

"Whatever, we should get some sleep, I'm almost certain the sled got destroyed so we'll have to walk all the way back."

"You go ahead; I just slept for over twenty-four hours so I'll stay awake and keep a lookout.

While Kristoff and Sven slept Jake decided to explore deeper in the cave. Using his hand as a torch, Jake ventured into the bowels of the cave. This cave was nothing like the one he explored with Elsa those few nights ago. This cave was filled with nothing nut an empty darkness, it gave you with an odd mixture of paranoia and curiosity. Jake walked deeper and deeper into the cave, hoping he wasn't lost he looked back but only saw more darkness. Fear started to replace that curiosity he felt. Jake never liked the dark, and hated tight enclosed places the most. Then suddenly Jake saw a faint blue light. Curiosity over took Jake again and he moved closer to it. As he got closer the light it became brighter until Jake found himself staring at a wall of giant pearlescent diamonds.

"Whoa" was Jake could say.

Jake touched one of the diamonds; it was smooth to the touch. He rubbed his hand around the face of the diamond. Then Jake thought this would be perfect for Kristoff's upcoming engagement. Jake grabbed the smallest diamond in the wall and tried to pull it out. The diamond didn't budge so Jake harder and harder, but it still wouldn't budge. Then Jake came to a conclusion; the only way he was getting that diamond was force it out. Jake raised his fist and it lit it on fire, he could feel all the strength his powers were giving him. He took a few steps back and ran towards the wall. As he ran the flame grew, the power surging through his body. He hit the wall with so much force the giant diamonds broke into thousands of tiny pieces. The force of the blast was so great it cracked the ceiling and the walls starting caving in. Jake grabbed as many diamonds as he could and ran. He made it back just as the back of the cave enclosed behind him. Only a few yards from where Kristoff laid sleeping; he walked to the fire, now suddenly exhausted and covered in ruble he laid down on the floor fast asleep.

The next morning the trio packed up what little gear they had left. All they had was: a knife, spare rope, climbing gear, and the stash of diamonds Jake found. Jake put the diamonds in a small leather pouch and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Okay, usually from here it'll only take a few hours but that's on sled. On foot however, it'll take the whole day." said Kristoff as they trudged down the mountain.

"Alright…" Jake looked at the horizon. The sun was rising over the mountain; it's light glistening in the snow. "…Lets go"

By mid-day they were half way down the mountain. The wind was getting warmer and the air was no longer thin. The avalanche caused snow to fall beyond the base of the mountain so Kristoff had to ride on Sven's back to avoid getting frostbite. Jake used his powers to increase his body heat and melt the snow before he even touched it.

"How are how you going to do it?" asked Jake

"Do what?" asked Kristoff looking over at Jake.

"You know, how are you going to ask Anna to marry you?"

"Oh, oh man, that's a good question" Kristoff never really thought on how he was going to ask Anna?

"Ooh I know you could like, put in an ice cube or something, the put it in her drink."

"I don't think that's a good idea, I mean what if she swallows it or something?"

"Put it in a cake?"

"No"

"Tie it to a balloon?"

"I don't think so"

"Ooh, how about you put on your-"

"Okay, can we _please_ talk about something else?" said Kristoff who was starting to get annoyed.

"Fine suit yourself, watch you fail" Jake murmured to himself.

As the day went on they finally trailed away from the mountain and out of the snow. They found themselves in a forest surrounded by trees as tall as the mountains themselves. They decided it would faster to just cut through the woods, but it was not easy. They constantly had to catch themselves from tripping on tree roots, dodge low hanging branches, and occasionally climb up trees to get a better view on where they were going.

"I think I see smoke!" yelled Jake from atop a forty foot oak tree.

He jumped of the tree and blasted fire from his feet and hands to slow his descent. He landed with a little thud as leaves rustled beneath his feet.

"Looks like captivity, we could stay there for the night" said Jake enthusiastically.

"Sounds good, what do think Sven?" Sven made a sound of agreement. He wagged his tail and stuck out his tongue like a dog. Kristoff smiled and petted his head.

Suddenly a rustling noise followed by moving shadows caught their attention. Jake's eyes instinctively changed color and his senses enhanced.

"Wolves" said Kristoff seriously.

Jake lit his hand ablaze ready to strike, but Kristoff held him back.

"No, you light one spark and this whole place goes up in flames" Kristoff warned Jake.

Jake didn't want to admit but he knew Kristoff was right; he couldn't risk lighting a whole forest on fire just to kill a couple of wolves. He closed his fist and extinguished the flame. Jake slowly pulled out the knife from his side.

"How many?" asked Kristoff.

"Five and more will show up when they call for help"

"Wait why would they call for help?"

Kristoff didn't need and answer, one of the wolves jumped from behind a tree and Jake reacted so fast that for a moment Kristoff didn't even know what happened. As the wolf lunged on Jake he threw it to the ground where it lay dead and bloody. Kristoff saw a gash in the wolf's neck and blood on the knife. More wolves jumped from behind the shadows.

"RUN!" yelled Jake.

They ran as fast as they could but the wolves quickly caught up. Two more wolves replaced the one that Jake killed. A black wolf ran up to the side of Jake and lunged at him. Jake swiped the knife across its face and made a gash on its eye.

"Keep running!" yelled Jake. A wolf jumped on Jake's back and he fell to the ground. Kristoff stopped to turn back, "No, leave me I'll be fine!" yelled Jake as he wrestled the chomping wolf away from his face, "Just keep running!"

Kristoff did as he was told.

"C'mon Sven we've gotta keep moving!" he pushed Sven to kepp him moving and ran with him.

Three more wolves ran up next to Kristoff and stayed hot on their trail. A wolf came up to the right of Kristoff and jumped at him. Kristoff backed hand hit the wolf and flung it back into the snow. Another wolf ran up behind Kristoff and bit him hard in the leg.

"Aaahhhh" yelled Kristoff as a jolt of pain surged through his leg. Kristoff fell to the ground and the wolf advanced on him, but Sven picked up the wolf with his antlers and threw him hard at a tree.

"Thanks Sven-argh!" Kristoff's leg sent a jolt of pain as he tried to get up.

"Kristoff!" Jake came running up to Kristoff, a three lined claw cut on his chest, a small cut on his leg, and a small single cut on his left cheek.

"Your hurt" said Jake

"_I'm _hurt, hehe, you should see yourself" said Kristoff breathlessly as he tried to get up on Sven's back. "What happened to you? You look like you fought off the whole pack"

"I did, we've got to get you somewhere somebody can close that wound" said Jake as he helped Kristoff up on the back of Sven.

As Jake got Kristoff secured onto Sven wolves started popping out of every direction. Jake held up the knife in an edge out position parallel to his arm. The wolves slowly started walking towards them, mouth foaming and growling. A large black wolf walked up closer than the rest, it was the wolf Jake slashed in the eye earlier for he had a fresh scar on his right eye. This wolf was not only the largest of the pack, but his eyes were a bright right just like Jake's. Jake and the wolf stared at each other while they paced in circles. The wolf was growling harshly at, while Jake remained quit and calm with a stern look on his face. Kristoff stared in awe as Jake challenged the wolf. The other wolves remained in a circle formation, looking on as the standoff continued. The wolf, finally losing its patience, leaped up at Jake. Jake caught the wolf and flung him away, the wolf jumped again, but this time when Jake caught it he jabbed the knife repeatedly in its side. The wolf fell to the ground spilling its blood all over the ground. It laid there, cold and dead. Jake turned to face the rest of wolves who all leaped on top of him, clawing and tearing at will.

"Jake!" yelled Kristoff who watched helplessly on Sven's back.

A bright orange light shined through a gap in dog pile on Jake. The light then erupted in a small fiery explosion throwing charred wolf bodies across the forest floor. Jake stood in the center surrounded by a column of flame. His entire eyes glowing red and a look of fierce anger on his face. Kristoff looked on in terror, whatever this was it was _not_ Jake. His eyes no longer expressed a lively, happy go lucky, and caring personality, but a dark abyss filled with hatred and anger. He had a devilish grin as if he enjoyed causing all this death and destruction. He looked directly at Kristoff and held out an open palm hand out towards him, but thin he faltered and fell back. He clutched his head and made an expression as if he was trying to fight a deep urge.

"N-Nooo!" he yelled as another fiery explosion erupted from his body. The force of the explosion knocked Sven and Kristoff several feet away, they slammed against a tree and was knocked out cold.

Kristoff slowly started to open his eyes. He could see large black figure over him and another sitting atop of a wooden beam. He opened his eyes wider and his vision cleared, he could see a large man with a hulihee styled blond beard and big beady blue eyes. Jake sat atop of a wooden beam staring down at Kristoff. They were in a storage room, various items were laid out throughout the room: climbing gear, snow boots, large fur coats, and various other winter items.

"Where…ugh…where am I? Wh-where's Sven?" Kristoff looked around for his loyal friend.

"Yoo-hoo! Over here. Your viendeer is zin za stable ya." Said the big bearded man, "Do you vevember me? The crook?"

Kristoff did in fact remember the man. His name was Oaken and he owned a trading post in the remote forest. This was also the place where Kristoff first met Anna.

"How are you veeling?

"I-I'm fine, listen do you think I can talk with my friend here. Alone."

"Oh, no problem" Oaken walked out of the room.

They didn't talk at first for a while, Jake just stared at Kristoff, his eyes still red and with a stern look of concentration on his face. Kristoff thought he must be trying to figure out whether or not Kristoff remembered what he saw in the forest. Kristoff did in fact remember, how could he forget something like that. The image still burned inside his head. After a few awkward minutes Jake finally broke the silence.

"I know what you're thinking about, what you saw was the reason why I kept my powers secret in the first place." He jumped off the beam and landed next to Kristoff.

"At times my powers take over me, I black out and _he_ takes over. I'm sorry you had to see that." Jake looked away.

"Listen, I don't know what _he _is or way he came from, all I know is you saved my life, and for that well…thanks" Kristoff held out his hand, Jake took a firm grip and shook it. Jake's eyes finally turned back to normal.

Jake replaced the bandages on Kristoff's leg, _borrowed _a few supplies from Oaken, fed Sven and left for Arendelle.

"Leaving so soon?" asked Oaken as they walked out the door.

"Yeah, thanks for the supplies" said Kristoff

"Vhat supplies?"

"Hahahaha!" Jake laughed nervously and loudly to distract Oaken, "Shut up moron" Jake hissed to Kristoff as he hurried to cover his mouth so he wouldn't talk anymore. "We'll just be on our way now. Good to see you, BYE!" said Jake quickly as he rushed Kristoff out the door. "Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go now!" They ran through the forest as Oaken yelled after them.

By sundown they finally made it back to the gates, they found Anna and Elsa waiting for them. Ann ran towards Kristoff and hugged him so hard they fell to the ground. Jake was surprised when Elsa wrapped her arms around him too.

"I was so worried" she said as she hugged Jake. "C'mon, like you said, _the cold never bothered me anyway_" they both laughed. Even though Jake knew things will probably never workout between them, he was glad Elsa cared so much.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" said Anna she hugged Kristoff tightly; she was on the verge of tears, "We heard news that there was an avalanche and when you didn't come home…*sniff*…if I lost you I wouldn't know what I'll do…I'll…*sniff*… I'll…*sniff*" stammered Anna as a tear went down her cheek.

"Anna, I'm fine I'm fine, look" said Kristoff as he comforted her.

"Pssst, Kristoff" Jake whispered as he handed the bag of diamonds to Kristoff.

"Oh, Anna I…uh…I wanted to…uh…ask you something"

"What?" asked Anna as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"I wanted to ask you…Princess Anna of Arendelle..." he pulled out a diamond, "…will you marry me?"

Anna held her breath; she looked to Elsa who gave her a nod of reassurance, and then back to Kristoff.

"YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" she happily answered. She and Kristoff kissedpassionately.

"Now I know it's the ring you probably imagined but-"

"Once I'm done with it, it will be" cut in Jake, "I've decided to start a my own blacksmith's house, and I promise to make the most beautiful ring Arendelle has ever seen." said Jake enthusiastically, he gave Kristoff and Anna a thumbs up with a wide grin on his face.

"I don't care what is, as long as we're together" said Anna. Everyone gathered around the newly engaged couple.

The sunset created a beautiful array of colors, all was finally well for the peaceful Kingdom of Arendelle.

Meanwhile…

Somewhere a man stood on stone watchtower in a white general's uniform starring out into the horizon. He was tall with ginger hair and large side burns. Below him and armada of warships stood anchored in the ocean. Another man approached him, he was slightly shorter with dark hair wearing a less decorated navy blue uniform

"P-Prince Hans, sir, the Armada is all ready to leave at your command my lord"

"Good. Go tell the captains to ready their ships, we're leaving." ordered Prince Hans.

"And where should they set sail to my lord?"

"Arendelle, we're setting sail for Arendelle." He laughed maliciously and walked down the tower leaving the man alone.

"And so it begins"

He looked at the hundreds and hundreds of war ships all readying their sails to head out to war.


	7. Love and War

Things have peaceful in the kingdom of Arendelle. The Summer Solstice Festival is around the corner and the all of the citizens were busy decorating the streets with banners, flags, and various other decorations. In the castle workers were bustling around like bees in a hive preparing for the Midsummer Ball. Royal chefs were baking giant decorated cakes and food, servers were cleaning and preparing the great hall for the ball, even Elsa was helping with the decorations. Outside in the courtyard Elsa was happily creating beautiful ice sculptures and decorations with her powers. Out in the village Jake was hard at work in his forge creating tools, weapons, jewelry. Jake was wearing a tattered red shirt with a black apron. With his bare hands he pulled a long piece of molten steel out of the hearth. The molten liquid didn't burn Jake's skin; his powers protected him against the heat. He put the long piece of steel on an anvil and started pounding and shaping the metal. Sparks flew everywhere and after some time the steel started to shape in the form of a sword. Jake grabbed the sword and dipped it in the slack tub (large container filled with water). It cooled and turned a whitish gray color. Jake held up the sword and admired his work.

"Strong, sharp, ouch! _Very_ sharp" Jake touched the tip and cut his finger, "Now all I need is the hilt" He searched around and grabbed some materials: spare gold, left over wood, and some tools and started working on the hilt of the sword.

Back in the castle Anna was in her room rummaging through her closet.

"Where is it?! I know its somewhere-oohh!-no no that's not it" she started throwing dress after dress out of the closet. "Where is it?!"

"*cough*"

Anna turned around and saw Kai, a loyal servant, standing at her door way carrying a black bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves, an olive and light green skirt, and a matching light green petticoat.

"Excuse me your highness but, maybe this is what you're looking for?"

"Oh my gosh, yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" said Anna quickly as she rushed to grab the dress from Kai.

"It's just been cleaned so _please_ be careful your highness" said Kai with the sound of caution his voice.

"Of course! You know me I'm _always_ careful, I'll just-uhhh-oohh! This should be perfect!" she put the dress on a mannequin.

"I'll see you at the festival your highness" said Kai as he walked out the room and closed the door. "Oh wait! I almost forgot" he cracked opened the door, "Young master Jake requested a word with you, I believe he'll be _flying_ in the garden, I just hope he doesn't ruin the roses" Kai left again and this time he didn't come back.

As Anna reached the garden she was confused to see no one there but a mother goose and three chicks. She fed the geese and sat down a nearby bench next to the pond. She waited for a while. As she waited she started to wonder why Jake had wanted to talk to her so badly about. And why in the garden? At that moment saw a shadow pass over her head and saw Jake descending into the garden.

"Sorry I'm late I got caught up working on a…personal project" said Jake

"Its fine, so what is it that you wanted to talk about?" asked Anna very curious to see what was so important.

"Yes, we'll get to that, walk and talk with me" Jake directed her to walk beside him.

"So why did you want to talk in the garden?" asked Anna

"Privacy, I wanted to talk somewhere we would be less likely to be disturbed"

Anna's curiosity was growing by the minute.

"So what is it?"

"Well the Summer Solstice Festival is coming up and of course the Mid-Summer Ball and I was possibly, maybe, hopefully thinking of asking someone to the ball"

"And you want to ask Elsa?"

"What?! Who told you?"

"You did, just now."

Jake started blushing hard. How could he be so stupid to walk into that?

"Oh, well yeah. I was thinking of asking Elsa for a dance"

"Well that might be tough seeing how she's the Queen and all"

"Oh, I didn't really think about that."

"But, I'm sure she'll say yes" said Anna with a reassuring smile.

Jake always liked how she could see the brighter things in every situation, that's why he wanted to ask Anna for advice.

"Thanks, but the thing is…I don't know how to dance"

Anna started to snicker.

"It's not funny!" said Jake getting annoyed.

Anna laughed some more.

"Stop it!" yelled Jake, his face red.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry, it's just that I've never seen you blush before, you look so cute!" said Anna still laughing.

Jake decided he had enough and got up to leave.

"No wait!" said Anna as she got up too, "I'll help you. Meet me in the ball room in an hour and I'll teach you how to dance."

"Thanks Anna" Jake went to leave.

"Oh, and Kai asked if you not mess up the roses" said Anna before he left.

"Oh yeah, of coarse " Jake said sarcastically as he purposely flew off over the roses, leaving a black charred mess.

In the ballroom Jake saw Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf. Kristoff was caring a large stick.

"Why is frosty and custard cap here?" Jake whispered to Anna.

"I told them and they agreed to help" Anna whispered back.

"You what! This was supposed to be private, that's why I went through all the trouble of having that private conversation!" Jake whispered loudly in Anna's ear.

"Well I thought they could help" Anna whispered back.

Jake face palmed his face and sighed deeply.

"Fine, let's just do this already" said Jake apathetically.

"All right now what you need to do first is grab my hand like this…" constructed Anna as she showed Jake how to properly hold her hand.

Jake did as he was told and grabbed her hand.

"Now you next you put your other hand here…" Anna grabbed Jake's free hand and put it on her waist.

"How do know all this?" asked Jake.

"My father taught me before…before he died" Anna choked back a tear.

"Th-that's okay, let's just…keep going" Jake felt inconsiderate and stupid. He knew about Anna and Elsa's parents and it was stupid for him to bring up something about her parents.

After Jake was able to get the right position Anna went on to teach him how move his feet right. Kristoff kept the rhythm by banging his stick on the ground.

"1-2-3 and 1-2-3 and 1-2-3 and you-can't-keep-rhythm-'cause-you-dance-like-sissy" mocked Kristoff as he banged his stick.

"Shut up, before I knock the ugly back on your face" hissed Jake.

"I'll still look better than your dancing"

"Be nice you two, we have enough to worry about without you two clawing each other's eyes out" said Anna. "Now move your foot to the left-ouch!-I meant _your_ left"

"Only two other times I've seen dancing this pathetic. The first time I saw Jake dance and the second time I saw him dance." mocked Kristoff

As Jake and Anna twirled in Kristoff's direction Jake punched Kristoff hard in the nose. After a light dispute the lesson continued. As the sun set Jake was getting better and better. Jake finally mastered how to move his feet, lead, and (without the help of Kristoff) keep rhythm.

"1-2-3 and 1-2-3…" continued Kristoff in a nasal voice due to the bloody tissue stuck in his nose.

Jake twirled Anna in a circle and then dipped her towards the ground.

"You got it!" said Anna excitedly

"I got it!" said Jake; he was so excited he dropped Anna to the ground.

"Hey!" said Anna still on the ground.

Jake looked out the window and saw how dark the sky was.

"Oh no! The festival gonna start any minute!"

"What?! Kristoff we need to get ready!" said Anna as Kristoff helped her off the ground. She pulled him by the collar and ran out the room.

Every citizen of Arendelle turned up for the festival. The Great Hall was filled with people dressed in their finest clothes. A band played festival music, tables were set up around the hall all covered the best food and deserts, and banners decorated with the Arendelle crest were hung all around the walls. Elsa stood near her throne conversing with some noblemen, Anna and Kristoff were off mingling with some villagers, and Jake was left alone to stand awkwardly in the crowd. Jake borrowed some dress clothes from Anna that belonged to her father. He was wearing a black tunic with red linings over the buttons and gold epaulettes; he also was wearing gray dress pants and polished black shoes. His clothes felt unnaturally tight and he was extremely uncomfortable.

"Oh there you are! How are feeling?" asked Anna as she and Kristoff approached Jake.

"Tight and itchy" said Jake as he continuously tugged on his collar.

"Well you look nice, I'm actually surprised they fit seeing how they're just some old clothes from my father's wardrobe" said Anna.

"I just don't why I can't use my own clothes?" said Jake as he tugged on his collar some more.

"Because I don't think Elsa would want to dance with someone who wears tattered old shirts and scraggy pants to a ball; speaking of which she just got left alone, hurry now's your chance!" said Anna urgently as she pushed Jake in Elsa's direction almost causing him to knock into several servants carrying large trays of food.

"E-excuse me, your majesty" said Jake nervously as he awkwardly bowed.

As Elsa turned to face him Jake couldn't help admire how regal and beautiful she looked. Instead of her signature single braid she sported a braided crown twist bun and instead of her ice dress she was wearing a teal dress with a sweetheart bodice and bronze lacing, black sleeves, dark teal stockings, dark brown shoes, and a magenta cape. She was also wearing make-up; grayish-pink eye shadow and magenta lipstick.

"Well don't you look nice" Elsa said slightly laughing.

"Th-thank you your majesty" Jake said nervously.

"Please, just call me Elsa" said Elsa slightly laughing a little more.

"Hehe, right" said Jake rubbing the back of his neck getting more nervous.

They stood in awkward silence for a few moments until Jake broke the silence.

"So how do you like the party?" asked Jake

"It's great; it's always nice when we get the citizens together like this"

"Yeah, definitely better than the last time, because of the…uhh…*cough* th-the thing"

"Oh, yeah I've completely forgotten about that" Elsa peered over to the spot where she accidently exposed her powers to everyone.

Jake felt stupid, he was losing her like he did under the waterfall and his idiotic babbling wasn't helping. Jake decided it was now or never.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Wh-what?" asked Elsa slightly surprised.

"Dance, would you like to dance, with me?"

"I'm sorry but I don't dance" replied Elsa apologetically.

"C'mon I'm sure _one_ dance wouldn't hurt you"

"I know it's just that…I'm not really that good" said Elsa blushing.

"Good, so let's dance badly together" said Jake as he grabbed Elsa's hand and led her to the center of the dance floor.

"Just follow my lead"

Jake grabbed Elsa's hand with one hand and placed the other on her waist just Anna had showed him in the ballroom.

The band starting playing a slow elegant song and Jake and Elsa were waltzing all across the floor. It was completely magical, they were dancing so gracefully that their feet didn't seem to touch the ground but gracefully hovering off the floor. Everyone seemed to notice and soon a everyone cleared the floor to watch Elsa and Jake dance together. Jake didn't even notice; all he could see was Elsa's beautiful smiling face as they danced to the music.

"Since when did you know how to dance like this?" asked Elsa pleasantly surprised.

"Well, I had a great teacher" Jake winked over at Anna gave him a thumbs up as she and Kristoff danced across the room.

Jake twirled Elsa in a circle and pulled her closer to him. They were face to face when the band finished their song and started playing a more festive tune. Jake released Elsa's hand and awkwardly stepped away.

"Thanks for the dance" said Jake

"No thank _you_, it was wonderful" said Elsa smiling at Jake.

They smile at each other for a moment; Jake was about to say something but at that moment Kai banged a spoon on a glass to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me everyone but the festival celebration is about to begin, if everyone would walk outside into the courtyard we will begin the festivities."

Everyone started to walk outside and into the courtyard.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go" said Jake enthusiastically.

Jake grabbed Elsa's hand and led her into the courtyard where everyone was gathering awaiting for the festivities to begin.

Everyone waited in the dark, the night sky lighting the courtyard with luminescing light from the moon and stars. Everyone waited still, waiting for the celebration to begin; but nothing happened, only more silence. The crowd was starting to get impatient and started talking amongst themselves. Jake and Elsa looked around for an explanation and saw Anna running towards them pushing through people in the crowd.

"Anna what's going on?" asked Elsa as Anna caught up to them.

"I don't know, I was coming over here to ask you the same thing."

"So we have an entire crowd waiting and no one knows what's going on?" asked Elsa anxiously

"Hold on, I think I can come up with something" said Jake reassuringly, "Elsa I might need your help"

Elsa followed Jake out of the courtyard and towards the clock tower.

"Wait, where are we going?" asked Elsa as they started climbing the stairs leading to the clock at the top of the tower.

"Trust me I got an idea"

They reached to clock atop the tower. The clock shined a bright golden light while giant decorative arms clicked clockwise over the Roman numeral numbers.

"Jake what are you going to do?" asked Elsa

"Do you trust me?" asked Jake as he turned and started walking backwards.

"W-what are doing?"

"Do you trust me or don't you?" said Jake as he took another step back closer to the edge of the tower.

Jake reached out a hand towards Elsa who slowly and reluctantly took it. He took a few more steps back and one of his feet slipped of the edge. Instead of falling however, his foot shot out a small column of flame that held him afloat. He stepped back some more and his other foot did the same.

"Wait what are yo-"

"It's alright, just grab on" said Jake

Elsa grabbed on to Jake's arms and held on tight as Jake drifted from the tower. Elsa made the mistake off looking down at the large crowd still gathered in the courtyard. They looked so small they were like ants running around the dirt. She held on to Jake tighter and hid her face so she wouldn't look down again.

"G-get me down!" cried Elsa.

"Relax, relax, open your eyes it's alright" said Jake chuckling.

Elsa reluctantly opened an eye, closed it tight, and then slowly opened it up again. They had drifted far from the castle and high enough that they were over a cloud.

"Now I'm going to put you down now"

"Wait! What?!" Before Elsa could object some more Jake was slowly setting her down on the cloud blow them; the minute her feet touched it's surface the water in the cloud froze and it supported the weight of both Elsa and Jake.

"B-but how?"

"C'mon Elsa, you really don't know how to use your own powers"

"But, how did you know?"

"To be honest, I had no idea that was going to work. For second I thought you was actually going to fall through, but you didn't so mission accomplished." said Jake with a big smile and a thumbs up.

"So what's your big plan to save the festival?" asked Elsa peering down at the ant sized townspeople.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

Jake reached out his hand and large bright fire ball shot out of his hand and exploded into a beautiful firework display. He shot more fire balls into the air, and they too exploded into bright streaks of red and orange. As they streaks floated down onto the ground they changed shape and turned into golden flowers gracefully floating down. The crowd started reaching out to touch the little gold flowers and the rested in their hands and started to glow. They glowed brighter and brighter until they dissolved into tiny particles of light and floated away. Jake continued to do this as he shot out fireball after fireball, admiring the joy he could bring to the people. Elsa noticed to.

"Wow, I never knew you could do that" said Elsa amazed at the beautiful fireworks display. "How can you do that?"

"Easy, during my journey abroad I learned how to control my powers. I just think of it and I just…let my powers do the rest" Jake opened up his palm and fiery orange and yellow rose bloomed in his palm.

"I wish I had that much control" said Elsa enviously

"You do, where do think I learned how to do all this? I've seen all the things you can do with your powers, and I wished I could do the same."

Jake and Elsa looked up at each other. Like always Jake became lost in Elsa's rich blue eyes. He quickly came back into reality.

"Would you like to join in?" Jake asked Elsa.

"Wh-who me? Asked Elsa a little surprised.

"No, the _other_ magical ice queen sitting on a cloud"

They both laughed; Elsa held up her hand and magical ice shot out from her hands and formed beautiful patterns. Elsa's ice patterns mixed with one of Jake's fireballs and exploded into a beautiful array of colors.

"This is amazing" said Elsa amazed at the things she and Jake created together.

"That's not even the half of it" said Jake

"Really?" asked Elsa curiously.

"Are you ready?" asked Jake eagerly.

Jake stood up and stretched out his hands to his sides, palms opened.

"What are you-"

"Just wait"

Giant columns of flames suddenly erupted from Jake's hands; he manipulated the flames so they spiraled around each other. As they flew higher Elsa shot up a giant crystal snowflake into the sky. The spiraling column of flames collided with Elsa's snowflake and exploded into a beautiful burst of colors. From the explosion fireballs shot out from every direction exploding into streams of various colors. As the crowed watched on in amazement at the fireworks display Jake led Elsa back onto the clock tower.

"Watch your step your majesty" Jake said playfully to Elsa as he helped her off the cloud and onto the clock tower.

"Why aren't you a noble gentleman" replied Elsa in the same playful tone as Jake.

They both laughed and sat down on the ledge. They watched as the fireworks continued to explode in a stream of bright colors.

"Thank you" said Elsa suddenly

"For what?"

"For…everything" Elsa gestured to the ongoing fireworks, "Ever since you came into our lives things have been wonderful"

"That wasn't me that was your guy's adventures; I was just…tagging on for the ride. I travelled the world trying to find a new life, but in reality I was just running away from my old one. So really I should thank you, without you I probably would be somewhere trying to find my next adventure."

"Really? The way you always talk about them it seems like you lived a full life so far."

"It may be a full life, but it was a lonely one. I guess all I really wanted was a family to call my own, someone to turn to, someone to trust, someone…to love"

Jake looked up at Elsa, who did the same. They stared into each other's eyes as they inched closer to each other. Jake was lost in Elsa's rich blue eyes; Elsa was lost in Jake's dark brown eyes. They inched closer and closer until they were face to face with each other. Jake placed his hand on Elsa's cheek; her skin was smooth and as cold as the ice she creates. He leaned in closer for a kiss, his eyes closed and his heart beating rapidly against his chest. Their lips were only an inch apart from each other now.

"Hello!" yelled a familiar a voice

Jake and Elsa were so surprised that they both jumped away from each other. Jake jumped so much he almost fell off the tower. He turned to find Olaf suddenly behind them.

"Isn't this such a romantic moment?" asked Olaf

"It was" said Jake highly irritated.

"Yeah I see what you mean, especially with that fiery ball of death flying right towards us.

"Fiery what?!" asked Elsa with panic inn her voice

They looked up at what first seemed like one of the firework displays but later turned out to actually be a fiery ball flying straight at them.

"GET DOWN!" yelled Jake as he pushed Elsa to the ground just in time to shield her from the blast.

Jake's ears were ringing and his vision blurred. Jake looked up and saw the giant hands of the clock break off and fall to the ground. Jake had only a second to act before the hour hand impaled him. He rolled to the right as it impaled in the floor of the tower only an inch from his face. He quickly recovered and jumped to his feet. Another fireball slammed into the tower and Jake was knocked off his feet. He slowly got back up and looked around.

"E-Elsa! Elsa!" yelled Jake

"Over here!" yelled a familiar voice.

Jake turned and saw Elsa trapped behind the minute hand of the clock and large shards of glass form the face of the clock.

"Are you hurt?"

"N-no, but I can't move"

"J-just hold on, I'll get you out of there" Jake grabbed the hand of the clock and pulled with his entire might. He was able to move it enough for it to fall of the ledge on its own, he tried moved the large pieces of glass but cut himself in the arm.

"Oh no, are you hurt?" asked Elsa as Jake helped her up.

"I'm fine-" a nearby explosion went off in the distance, "We need to get you out of here. Let's find Anna and Kristoff and see what's going on."

Elsa and Jake ran out the tower and into the courtyard. The crowd was in a panic. Explosions were going off in the distance and the whole castle was in chaos.

"Elsa! Elsa!" cried Anna as she came running up towards them, Kristoff right beside her.

"Anna! What's going on?!" asked Elsa.

"You need to come see this" said Kristoff, complete terror in his voice.

Jake and Elsa followed Anna and Kristoff out the courtyard and into the village. Fireballs were flying in from every direction, houses were burning, and people were running around looking for safety.

"C"mon!" said Anna as she continued to run towards the harbor.

When they reached the harbor Jake and Elsa couldn't believe what they were seeing. Dozens of warships at the edge of the sea gate launching a barrage of canons at the kingdom. On ship came into port and docked. A man stepped out from the ship and casually walked onto the harbor. He was tall, wearing a white naval general uniform decorated with different medals and ribbons. He had a sword sheathed on his side and a casual smirk on his face. He had dark red hair and large side burns. Jake had no idea who he was but the look of horror on everyone else's face told him that they had history together.

"Well, well, well, isn't this a pleasant reunion" the man said nonchalantly.

"Why are you here?" asked Annamalevolently.

"Oh Anna, I think you already know the answer to that" said the man with a nasty grin.

"Whoa wait! Who is this guy?!" asked Jake highly confused.

"Let me introduce myself" the man bowed with a wave of his hand, "I am Prince Hans of the Southern Isles"


	8. Hans Revenge

"Why are you doing this?!" asked Elsa.

"Because you took everything from me, so I'm going to take everything from you. I am waging war on the Kingdom of Arendelle and I am going to destroy everything you love. Starting with your kingdom." Hans gestured to the dozens of war ships in the sea and they fired a barrage of canons at the castle.

"STOP IT!" cried Anna

"Watch as everything you love is burned to the ground" said Hans with a nasty grin.

"STOP IT! PLEASE!" cried Anna, tears running down her face as she watched her home get destroyed.

"Enjoy" said Hans as he backed away and walked back onto his ship.

"You're a monster" spat Elsa

"No Elsa, you're the monster. You always were monster and you'll always will be." With that Hans went back on his ship and slowly started to sail away.

More canons were fired at the Kingdom.

"Elsa we need to get everyone out of here" said Jake, "We should split up and start evacuating the citizens." ordered Jake.

"Wh-where should we send them" said Anna as she wiped her tears.

"We can start evacuating citizens by ships, and then the rest through the forest."

"But what if they start firing at the ships?" asked Kristoff.

"Just leave that to me. Anna you go with Kristoff and start leading people out of the city, I'll stay here and start getting the ships ready, and Elsa I need you to start putting out fires and lead people to the ships."

"I don't think it's going to be that simple" said Anna.

"Why not?"

"Look" Anna pointed to another ship that sailed into port. The ship lowered a long board and Southern Isle soldiers started marching off the ship.

"Leave them to me" said Jake as flames shot out of his feet and hands and he rocketed himself towards the group of soldiers.

When Jake approached the soldiers they immediately pulled out their swords and crossbows.

"Take it easy gentlemen, I just want to talk" An arrow shot past Jake's face. "Or not, either way is fine by me"

One of the soldiers advanced on Jake, his sword raised. Jake's eyes instinctively changed to a shade of blood red and time seemed to slow down. Jake side stepped and dodged the strike; he used his foot to sweep the soldier off his feet, grabbed his coat, and flipped him so he landed on his back. Jake slid his foot under the blade and kicked it up into his hand. Another soldier charged Jake, sword raised. Jake parried his strike with his sword hit the soldier hard in the head with the hilt of his blade . The soldier lay on the ground, unconscious. Jake was not intending to kill anyone, so he just simply knocked them out. The soldiers quickly caught on that they won't beat him by melee combat so they started firing arrows from their crossbows. Jake deflected most of the arrows with his sword, some missed, and one grazed him in his shoulder. The soldiers ran out of arrows and started to reload. Jake took this opportunity for his own attack. He charged the soldiers and kneed one of them in the gut. One soldier tried to slash at Jake's head, but Jake ducked at the nick of time and sweep kicked him in the shin, knocking him on his back. Another soldier came running up swinging his sword like an ax at Jake; Jake swung his legs making his body spin counter clockwise. Flames emitted from his legs in a halo shape, expanding as he spun. The ring of flames knocked the soldier off his feet along with the rest of the soldiers. Jake spun into a hand stand and flipped himself onto his feet again. Jake looked around to see that all the remaining soldiers were on the ground out cold.

"Now all I need to do-" Jake was interrupted by a large soldier wielding a huge ax.

The soldier swung widely at Jake who just barley was able to dodge his attacks. Jake tripped on his feet and fell over; the soldier took his window and swung the ax down at Jake. Jake reacted quickly and parried the ax with his sword. The force of the swing was so strong that the sword broke into two. Jake rolled backwards onto his feet.

"Figures, cheap metal and lazy craftsmanship" said Jake as examined the broken sword in his hand.

Just then the soldier came swinging madly with his ax. Jack ducked and the soldier swung his ax deep in the hull of the ship. Jake rolled out the way as the soldier tried to pull the ax form the ship. Jake jumped on his back and started punching widely on his head. The soldier stepped back trying to shove Jake off his back. He slammed Jake on the hull of the ship and he fell to the ground. The soldier backed away and pulled out a knife. Jake got back up and tried to pull the ax out of the hull, but he had as much success as the soldier as the ax barely moved. Jake was forced to abandon his efforts and fight hand to hand with the soldier. Jake clenched his fist like he was holding a knife and small jets of flames shot out of his fist. Jake raised his fist in a defensive pose as the soldier advanced with his knife in his hand. Jake swung his left hand at the soldier who deflected his arm with his free hand and the jet of flame sliced the wood like a knife leaving a black scar in the hull. This went on for a while as the two men fought hand to hand. The soldier soon caught Jake off guard and lifted him up and slammed him onto the ground. The soldier tried to thrust the knife in Jake's heart, but Jake shot flames out of his feet, pushing him a few yards away where he spun and flipped himself back on his feet. Jake shot small jets of flames out of his fist again. Jake and the soldier paced in a circle, waiting for one of them to take the first strike. Jake charged at the soldier and jumped; the soldier sliced the knife upward cutting a long cut in his chest. Jake fell back on the hull of the ship placed his hand on the cut. Blood trickled down his hand and droplets fell to the ground. The soldier charged at Jake with his knife raised. Jake grabbed the ax and pulled with all his might. When the soldier got close Jake pulled the ax from the hull and sung it into the soldier's neck. The soldier fell to the ground; blood spilling out of his neck and all over the ground. Jake looked down at his hands, they were covered in blood. He stared at them for a few moments when he remembered his main goal.

"I need to get everyone to the ships" he told himself. Jake washed his hands in the sea and ran off towards the village.

Jake reached the village and saw Elsa using her ice magic to put out fires all over.

"Elsa!" called Jake as he ran up towards her.

"Jake! You're hurt, what happened?!"

"There's no time, where is Anna and Kristoff?"

"Back up the castle leading people to the forest"

"Good, I need to get to my forge and grab some equipment. Can you meet me back here and help me get people to the ships?"

"Of course, but…what do you need equipment for?"

"Soldiers are being brought in by ship, and I don't think they're here for the festival"

Jake left Elsa and set off towards his forge, he was not surprised to see it burning to the ground. He ran inside to grab his equipment: two identical swords, a bag of spare clothes, and a little black pouch. Jake ran out just before the ceiling collapsed and the forge engulfed in flames. Jake changed out of his formal attire and into the spare clothes. He fastened the two swords to his belt and ran to go meet Elsa. When he arrived he saw Elsa leading people to the harbor while at the same time trying to put out a huge inferno devouring a large house.

"Elsa!"

"Jake I need your help! There's someone trapped inside!"

Jake ran into the house and searched desperately for any signs of life. All he saw was burning furniture, falling rubble, and charred body. Jake was reminded of his mother's body. The memory flashed in his head and he was frozen on the spot. He was brought back to reality when he heard a distant scream. Jake ran into what looked like a bedroom and saw a little girl, no older than five, huddled in a corner. She had long dark brown hair tied back into a pony tail. Her eyes were light green and she had soot all over face and tears running down her eyes. Jake slowly walked up to her; Jake knelt down and reached out a hand to her. She backed away, frightened.

"No, no, no it's okay. I'm here to help." He said calmly.

"Where is my mommy" quivered the little girl.

Jake thought back to the charred body in the other room.

"She's…somewhere safe" he reassured her.

"Now c'mon, we need to get you out of- WATCH OUT!" A wooden beam broke and fell on top of Jake and the girl. He had only a split second to push the girl out the way and catch the beam mid-air.

"A-are you o-okay?" asked Jake as he struggled to hold up the beam.

The girl didn't say anything; she just stared at Jake quivering in fear. Jake managed to push the beam across the room and out of their way.

"C'mon we have to get you out of here" said Jake calmly as he stretched out his hand to the girl.

This time she didn't protest. The girl ran into Jake's arms and he picked her up and ran out the room. He was careful of hiding her face when they passed her mother's body. Jake knew firsthand how she would feel if she ever saw something like that. He reached the front door but was blocked by more falling beams.

"Okay, new plan" said Jake breathlessly.

Jake knew he had to get her out of there. Jake can't be burned by the fire but he knew she could. He ran up the crumbling stairs just in time for them to break apart and into the second floor. Jake saw a window and ran towards it; he jumped out the window and turned his body so he would cushion the fall of the little girl. He landed hard on the ground but the girl was safe. He ran to the harbor where he saw Elsa leading people onto ships and out the harbor.

"That's the last of the ships' said Elsa as Jake ran up towards her. "Who's this?"

"Umm, that's a good question" said Jake curiosly

"What's your name sweetheart?" asked Elsa comfortably.

"I-it's A-Agneta"

"That's a beautiful name, where's your mommy?"

"I-I don't know"

Elsa looked up at Jake, he nodded his head and she knew what it meant.

"Well why don't you stay with us until we find her"

"O-Okay" said Agneta as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Elsa! Jake!" yelled a familiar voice in the distance.

Anna came running down the boardwalk.

"We managed to get a lot of citizens out the village. Kristoff and Olaf is leading them up the mountain to your old ice palace, ifs that's okay?"

"It's perfect" replied Elsa.

"Wait, ice palace?" asked Jake confused

"I'll explain later, right now we need to catch up with Kristoff" said Elsa.

"Yeah, about that, I kind of told them to on without me so I could find you guys. And I have no I idea how to get back up the mountain on my own"

"Anna!" said Elsa frustrated.

"Well it seemed like a good idea at the time, sorry"

"That's okay; I think I still remember how to get up there. Now all we need is a fast way to get up the mountain" said Elsa

Jake looked around; he saw a rowboat filled with rope.

"I think I have an idea" said Jake with a confident grin.

They were in the forest speeding their way up to the north mountain. Jake was in the back of the boat shooting fire out of his hands to rocket them forward while Elsa used her mastery of ice and snow to create a snow path for them to sled on. Anna and Agneta played patty cake in the middle of the boat.

"How long until we get there?" asked Jake from the back, "My arms are getting tired"

"We're almost there, just a few more miles"

They sled through the forest for what felt like forever when they met a river.

"How are we going to cross it?" asked Anna.

"How do you think we're gonna cross it we're on a freak'n boat" said Jake.

"Well sometimes I forget"

"How do you forget you're in a boat, we've been sledding in for almost two hours!"

"People forget things!"

Anna and Jake argued while Agneta looked back and forth as they went on. Elsa went to expect the river. She picked up a stick and stuck it the water; it barely went in.

"Guys I don't think it's that deep, we should be able to just walk through it."

Elsa looked back and saw that Anna and Jake were arguing now about an unrelated subject. She made a good sized snowball in her hand threw it at Jake's head.

"Hey! How come she doesn't get one?!" Jake pointed at Anna who pointed back laughing. She too got a snowball to the head.

"Hey!" exclaimed Anna in surprise.

"Listen, I need both of you grow up and help me cross this river" ordered Elsa.

"Okay" moped Anna and Jake simultaneously.

They picked up the boat, turned it upside down, and placed it over their heads. Agneta sat on top of the boat while they walked across the river. They walked two feet before they all sunk in the deep river bank.

"I don't think it's that deep" said Jake in high voice mocking Elsa's

"Okay so I was wrong, let's just keep going. It'll get shallow sooner or later" said Elsa.

They walked on but the river only got deeper, soon the water was up to their necks.

"Screw this" said Jake as he let go of the boat.

He put Agneta on his shoulders and flipped the boat over. He put Agneta in and then climbed in himself.

"You guys can either go for a swim or you can jump in with us"

Anna jumped in immediately. Elsa sighed heavily and then jumped in herself.

"See, told 'ya we should of just used the boat" said Jake cockily.

"This doesn't mean anything" replied Elsa.

"It means that I was right"

"No it doesn't"

"If not then why are we in the boat right now?"

Jake and Elsa went back and forth while the boat started to slowly drift down shore.

"Uh, guys" said Anna nervously as she noticed that they were moving.

"Not now Anna" said Elsa as she went back to arguing with Jake.

"But guys!"

"Not now Anna!" said Jake

Anna got frustrated and grabbed both their heads and forced them to look. They started to head down a raging river and were picking up speed. Soon they were speeding down the river and knocking into large boulders sticking out of the water.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" they all screamed as they sped down the river.

Agneta was so scared that she hung on to Jake's head covering his eyes.

"I can't see! Where are we going?!" asked Jake

The came up to the edge of a waterfall.

"You don't want to know" said Anna.

"Hold on!" yelled Elsa as she used her powers to freeze the water and hold them in place learning over the edge.

"Good thinking" said Jake as he pulled Agneta's hands off of his face.

As they all caught their breath, a leaf from a nearby tree fell on the tip of the boat and they started to lean off the edge.

"You've _got_ to be joking!" yelled Jake in frustration as the boat leaned closer off the edge.

The boat fell down the frozen water fall and they were soon slipping and sliding down the rest of the river. They hit a huge boulder sticking out of the ice and flew into the air. They landed hard in the dirt and slid down the mud a few yards before crashing into a tree. They stumbled out of the boat and onto the forest floor.

"Well isn't this a fine mess" said Jake sarcastically.

"Whatever, let's just get to the palace already" said Elsa tired and frustrated.

Jake put Agneta onto his shoulders and they started walking. After an hour Agneta pointed out something.

"Ooh look! How pretty!" she pointed to Elsa's magnificent ice palace sitting atop of the north mountain.

When they walked up to the palace Jake was amazed at what he saw. The entire palace was centered around a hexagonal shape of a snowflake. A staircase made entirely out of ice led up to double doors. When they entered Jake saw a huge decorative frozen fountain and another set of frozen curved stairs leading up to the heart of the palace.

"Its…amazing" awed Jake

"You're not the only one who can do fancy tricks" said Elsa cockily as she walked past Jake.

The walls were decorated with snowflakes as well as the floor. Another set of double doors opened up to a balcony looking over the mountains. Citizens were camped out all over the second floor. They spotted Kristoff handing out spare blankets to the people.

"Kristoff!" said Anna as she ran into his arms and gave him a big hug.

"I was so worried, I was about to go out and look for you" said Kristoff to Anna and the rest of the gang as they approached.

"So what are we going to do now? The castle is in ruins and Hans no doubt ably took over as King." Asked Anna

"We're going to stay here and think of plan." said Jake

"And then what? Are just gonna sit here and let him take over the Kingdom?" asked Kristoff

"No, but right now we just need rest up and figure out what to do next" Jake said confidently, "But I think what the people really need right now is some reassurance from their Queen" he looked to Elsa who nodded in agreement.

She stepped up to address her subjects.

"Listen everyone, I know now it seems that we have nothing left, that everything we have has been taking from us. But let me tell you this: They can send as many ships and soldiers as they want, but as long as we still got hope, we will never fall" the people cheered for their Queen. Their hopes being lifted.

The sun shined through the doors and brought a new light into the room.

Meanwhile…

Hans walked triumphantly through the kingdom; admiring all that what was his now. He walked up to the now ruined gate of the castle and into the remains of the great hall. The throne was miraculously still intact. Hans walked up to his new throne and sat in it; he took a deep breath and laid back comfortably in his throne as three men wearing navy blue general uniforms walked in the hall. The middle of the three walked up to address Hans.

"Your Majesty" he bowed, "We've started construction on the Kingdom"

"Good" replied Hans.

"If you don't mind me asking your highness, but why destroy the kingdom just to rebuild it again?" asked the man.

"Because, I wiped clean the old kingdom to make new for the new kingdom, a kingdom under _my_ rule, a kingdom molded in _my _image." Hans laughed wickedly.

"Of course your Majesty" the man bowed again and left out the palace with the other two men, leaving Hans alone.

"Now all I need to do is kill what's left of the old monarchy and all my hard work will finally pay off." Hans laughed wickedly to himself.

Hans laughter echoed through the empty halls of the castle, once filled with life, now empty and silent.


	9. Calm Before the Storm

**Sorry it took so long for a short chapter, had writer's block for a while. Promise it'll be better next chapter.**

It's been two days since Hans took over the Kingdom of Arendelle and left its Queen and Princess hiding out in an abandoned ice palace. All the citizens have been safely evacuated for their safety. Nearby kingdoms have offered to take the citizens in, but have no plans to aid in the recapture of the Kingdom. They won't risk having their own kingdoms destroyed. Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Jake, and Agneta remained at the ice palace thinking up a plan to retake their home.

"We could build up an army out of the palace guards?" Kristoff suggested.

"We can't, I just received word yesterday that Hans' army defeated and captured all of the palace guards secretly before the attack. That's how they were able to win so easily. They used the commotion of the festival to launch a secret attack on the guards. No one noticed because everyone was all in the palace." said Elsa.

"That explains why no alarms went off when they came in range of the castle" said Jake, "It seems like our biggest obstacle are those warships, with them around Hans is untouchable" declared Jake.

Agneta started passing out cups of water.

"Thanks" said Jake as he grabbed his cup and took a sip, "We need to launch a naval attack."

"That's easier said than done, who do you know that's crazy enough to take on an entire armada?" asked Anna.

"I think have someone in mind" said Jake with confident half smile.

Jake led Elsa, Kristoff, and Anna through the woods while Agneta sat on his shoulders.

"Where are we going?" asked Anna

"I've set up a meeting with an old friend at an undisclosed location" said Jake from the front of the group.

"That doesn't make me feel better at all" said Anna.

"Don't worry, we can trust this guy. And the place isn't so bad, I mean it _could_ use a few home improvements, and I think it's only been two days since the last…_mishap_...so I'm sure it's fine"

Anna and Elsa exchanged nervous looks.

"Are we there yet?" asked Agneta from atop of Jake's shoulders.

"Almost, it should be just over this hill."

They walked over a small hill and a medium sized wooden cabin on the shore of beach came into view. A ship was docked a few yards away from the shore. They followed a dirt trail to the entrance of the cabin. A wooden sign in the shape of a monkey read: _The Brass Monkey._

"Looks friendly" said Jake enthusiastically.

They walked in the cabin. A bar top stood on the far left side of the cabin and round tables were placed throughout the center. A grand piano stood in the far right corner; it was dusty, dirty, and covered in webs. There were a couple of people at the bar and a large man sat at a booth in the left corner.

"There's our man" said Jake as he started walking to the booth.

Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff followed Jake towards the booth. One of the men at the bar wolf whistled at Elsa.

"Hey baby, you must be a light switch, cuz when I see you, you turn me on!" The man smiled, but had little to no teeth and the one's he did have were brown and crooked.

Elsa backed away with a face of disgust and stepped closer to Jake.

"Don't you just love the people?" joked Jake.

They sat at the table booth. The man put down his drink and looked up. He had an after shave and smelled like rum.

"Hey Capt'n!" said Jake as he sat down. He was followed by Agneta then Elsa. Anna and Kristoff sat across from them next to Cpt. Hatchet, but kept their distance.

"So you're the crazy man?" asked Agneta from the edge of table, due to her small height she could barely see over the table.

"Crazy huh?" growled Cpt. Hatchet

"What? That's not what I said, I've never said anything bad about you" said Jake nervously.

"But you said that he was so ugly that when he looks at the mirror his reflection turns to stone" said Agneta.

"Hahahaha!" Jake laughed nervously as he put his hand over Agneta's mouth to keep her from talking, "Why don't you go and get yourself something to eat?" he motioned to Anna and she took Agneta towards the bar.

"Why did ye call me here?" asked Cpt. Hatchet

"We need your help" said Elsa.

"Your majesty, my apologies but I doubt I would be any help. I'm approaching my fifth decade upon this earth and I probably won't live through the sixth" said Cpt. Hatchet poignantly.

"Jake talks highly about your skills as a sea captain, he says you might be able to help us" said Elsa.

"I don't think you know what you're asking. A single ship against entire armada"

"I know it'll be difficult, but-"

"Difficult?! Treadn' water during a hurricane be difficult, but this…this be damn near impossible!" Cpt. Hatchet slammed his fist on the table.

"Capt'n please, there's no other sea captain I know that'll have a chance at what we're planning to do. Plus I've never seen you back away from a fight, I remember when we were surrounded on both ends by pirates back in the Atlantic and you sailed right towards them, firing canons on both sides. And that time when that time when pirates boarded our ship and you single handedly fought off six men." said Jake reminiscently.

"Yeah, but-"

"And I remember when you took in a young boy, barely sixteen, stowed away on your ship during a harsh storm. Most captains would have killed him, but you…you decided to spare him. It could've been because he was useful, or that you were too drunk to think right. You took him in, taught him how to take care of himself, and for the first time in his life he had someone that he could look to for guidance."

Everything went quit after that. Cpt. Hatchet had nothing else to say.

"I remember that day; it was storm'n hard that night. We've just finished loading up a new shipment of tobacco and salt. It was late at night in the middle of the sea when I went to check on the cargo and found a scrawny little stowaway eat'n the last of our fresh meat. But the thing that got to me was, when I caught him the meat was cooked, but when we bought it, it was raw" said Cpt. Hatchet reminiscently.

"I cooked it in my bare hands; the only problem was that I couldn't find any spices so it tasted like wood"

They both laughed at this. Elsa looked over at Jake; she never realized how much this crude, dirty, rum smelling man meant to him. Especially from what Anna told her about Jake's real father.

"Alright boy, you twisted my wing, I'll help ya out" said Cpt. Hatchet finally.

"Thanks captain" said Jake.

"So, what's this plan of yours?" asked Cpt. Hatchet

"You and I are going to take the fight to the seas; we're going to take barrels of gun powder and load them onto a bunch of fire ships and sail them into Hans' fleet, and once they're scattered we'll sail in and take out the rest. That'll take care of the ships so we'll have a better chance on the ground war. Queen Elsa with the help of Princess Anna and Kristoff will take the fight directly to Hans" explained Jake.

"Sounds simple enough" said Cpt. Hatchet as took big swig from his mug.

Anna and Agneta came back to the table. Agneta climbed over Elsa to sit next to Jake.

"What did we miss?" asked Anna.

"We going to take back Arendelle" said Jake confidently.

A barmaid came with a tray of drinks and started passing them out. Everyone received a glass of apple cider (with the exception of Cpt. Hatchet who received a fresh foamy mug of beer).

"Let's make a toast" started Jake as he held up his glass, "To Arendelle!"

"To Arendelle!" everyone raised their glasses; Agneta was late due to her trouble holding up her heavy glass, which she spilled all over the table.

Meanwhile…

Hans was sitting his throne enjoying his power. A man in a black general's uniform walked into the great hall followed by another man in a more decorated red uniform. He had slick gray hair with two bangs at the end of his hairline. His eyes were auburn brown and reflected a dark domineer about him. The two men walked up towards Hans' throne.

"Admiral Nero, as you requested sir" said the man in the black general's uniform as he bowed and backed away.

"Your majesty" Admiral Nero bowed; he had a British accent and his voice was sonorous, soft, and slightly nasal.

"I hear you won many battles Admiral"

"Soldiers generally win battles; I just get credit for them"

"Be that as it may your record shows you've never lost a battle, naval or land. I need your military genius to lead my army"

"If you want something done well, do it yourself"

"Are you being insubordinate?" asked Hans angrily.

"I am simply stating my opinion, your majesty" said Admiral Nero brashly.

"I didn't call you here to listen to your _opinions_; I called you here because you serve a purpose. I need someone to lead my army and you are going to serve that purpose" said Hans getting annoyed at Nero's arrogance.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I'll-"

"What? Kill me? You have all the power but no authority, if you want to control people then you have to use fear to assert your authority. If you want to control someone, all you have to do is to make them feel afraid. I will lead your army, and I will show no mercy. Good day, your majesty" Admiral Nero bowed once more, turned, and then walked out of the room.

Nero walked through the village and past the group of workers rebuilding the kingdom. He walked to the harbor and towards a group of captains. They all stood up at attention once they saw him approaching.

"Ready the ships for combat" he ordered

"Permission to speak freely sir" asked one of the captain asked nervously

"Yes captain?"

"Why are we readying the ships for combat sir? We've already taken the kingdom and the royal guards and-"

Admiral Nero walked up to the captain, pulled the cutlass out of its scabbard, and slashed the captain's neck. Blood spilled all over the boardwalk and the captain's lifeless body fell to the ground.

"Let that be a reminder to any of those who question me" said Nero casually as he cleaned the blood off of his sword, "Clean up this mess" Nero sheathed his sword and walked away.

He walked on the deck of the ship and looked at the many ships now under his command.

"May god have mercy upon on my enemies, because I won't"*

…Meanwhile…

It was sunset on the deck of Cpt. Hatchet's ship. Cpt. Hatchet was at the helm steering the ship; Agneta sat behind him on a wooden chest playing with a homemade ragdoll. Elsa and Anna were resting the captain's quarters while Jake and Kristoff worked on deck.

"So did you always sail a boat?" asked Agneta from behind Cpt. Hatchet

"It's not a _boat_ lass, it's a ship" said Cpt. Hatchet, careful not to get too angry.

"What's the difference?"

"You can put a boat on a ship, but you can't put a ship on a boat"

"I don't get it, what does size have to do with anything?"

"It's nothing to do with size…it's be all to do with function. The function of a boat happens _on_ its deck, the function on a ship be _inside_ it"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"It makes perfect sense!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

Cpt. Hatchet and Agneta went back and forth; meanwhile Jake swing down from atop the crow's nest and landed hard on the deck.

"Captain, I see them!" Jake pointed towards the horizon. A group of schooners were docked at an isolated dock in the middle of nowhere.

"That be our fire ships lad!" yelled Cpt. Hatchet from across the deck.

They sailed towards the dock where the schooners were docked and filled with large barrels of gunpowder.

"Kristoff! Come over here and help me tie these ships to the stern!"

Kristoff was getting sea sick off the port of the ship. He tried to look up, but quickly leaned over the side again and threw up.

"Never mind! Captain! Why don't you help me out with this!"

Cpt. Hatchet left his heated argument with Agneta and left to go help Jake. Agneta stuck her tongue out behind his back. They grabbed the ropes and started tying the ropes to the back of the ship.

"Hey captain look, I've made something for you"

Jake pulled out a curved piece of wood with a strange mechanism attached to it.

"It's a new weapon I created in my spare time. It works like a miniature canon; you pour gunpowder down the barrel and then you put in this little lead ball. You pull this trigger and the hammer bangs against the frizzle and the sparks ignite the powder, launching the ball forward" explained Jake.

Jake looked up and saw that Cpt. Hatchet had a look of utter confusion on his face.

"*sigh* Look, I just pull this trigger and…" Jake pulled the trigger and the instrument sounded a loud bang, followed by a tiny explosion and shot the little lead ball at the mast near Kristoff's head. Kristoff got so scared that he fell over on the deck.

"Sorry 'bout that!" Jake yelled over to Kristoff, "So what do you think?"

"It's amazing! What ye call such a weapon?"

"Well it uses a flintlock mechanism, so I guess we could call it that"

"Ye got anymore?"

"No just this one, I don't really need it but I thought you might be able to put it to good use"

Jake handed Cpt. Hatchet the flintlock, he fasten it to his side.

"What are ye going to use? I don't think all those tricks ye be doin be enough to stop an entire armada"

"Don't you worry about me" Jake pulled out the two swords he kept fastened to his belt.

They were sabre swords with a slightly curved blade; they had golden hilts and curved guards engraved with a vine scroll design with the Arendelle crest in the center and a large bright red ruby gemstone at the pommel. The blade was sleek and strong with a fuller going up to the central ridge.

"That be a mighty fine blade ye got there"

"Thanks, made 'em myself, the blade was simple, but the hilts took a little time." Jake twirled the swords in his hands to show them off. He put them back into their scabbards and finished tying the ropes.

"It's going to be dangerous tomorrow" said Jake as he leaned back on the rail and looked out onto the sunset and the beautiful mixture of colors in the sky and ocean.

"Aye, but it's nothin' we've ever faced before, the calm before the storm"

"Captain…why _did _you take me in that night?"

"I don't know, I guess it be because you reminded me of my boy, you were strong and ye weren't afraid of a good fight neither, HAHAHA!" Cpt. Hatchet slapped Jake hard on the back, almost knocking the eyes out of his head, "If only he was here, god bless him, he be with his mother now"

"It's funny, you never really appreciate life until yours or someone who loved is over. And then after that it just becomes a memory, but when someone you love becomes a memory, the memory becomes a treasure" Jake looked up at the sky, it was now dark and covered with bright white stars, "I looked up at a night sky just like this one they day my family died. Perhaps the stars in the sky are loved ones letting us know they are near, by guiding us through the night" Jake looked over and saw Cpt. Hatchet hutched over and sleeping while snoring heavenly.

"Figures" Jake walked down the steps and flew up to the crow's nest. He positioned himself so he'll be comfortable and fell asleep.

*Quote by **General George S. Patton**, I don't own it I just thought it was a cool thing to involve in the story. Will probably use more quotes later on.


	10. Into the Inferno part 1

Jake woke up the next morning feeling anxious and alert. In a couple of hours he, along with his closest friends, was going to dive straight into danger. He knew that if anything went wrong, they might not come back alive. Before they set off for Arendelle, they had to go back to Elsa's ice palace to drop off a few things.

"But I don't want stay here" Agneta protested.

"You have to, I need you to stay here so you'll be safe" said Jake.

"But I don't be safe; I want to be with you!"

"I know, but I'll feel a lot better knowing you're safe. And I promise I'll be back"

"No you won't!"

"Yes, I will"

"No! You won't, I know because that's what mama said when she left!"

Jake was voiceless, he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to leave her, but if he wanted to keep her safe, he had no choice. He looked up at Agneta; her green eyes were full of tears.

"I _will_ be back"

"You have to promise"

"I promise"

"You have to _pinky_ promise" Agneta held out her flexed pinky.

Jake interlocked his pinky with hers.

"I promise" said Jake reassuringly.

Agneta ran into Jake's arms and hugged him tight. Jake reluctantly let go and walked out the palace. He saw Elsa outside with a large mound of snow; it wasn't until he got closer that he saw it was alive.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. Marshmallow will take care of her" said Elsa.

Jake looked up at marshmallow and it gave him a reassuring nod.

Jake let out a deep breath, "Okay, let's go"

It was mid-day on the deck of Cpt. Hatchet's ship; the sky was gray and the sun was covered by clouds. It was unnaturally quite; all that could be heard was the splash of the ocean and creek of the wood. Cpt. Hatchet stood quietly at the helm; Jake sat atop the foremast, eyes red and focused. Cpt. Hatchets crew was doing various chores: lining the canons, securing the gun powder, and collecting their weapons.

…Meanwhile…

Admiral Nero was on the deck of his lead ship watching the rest of his fleet as they awaited his orders. One of the captains walked up behind him. He was average height and had a shaggy beard.

"The ships are ready sir" said the Captain.

"Good, tell them to be alert" Nero looked up at the sky, "Its days like this that people tend to die"

Nero walked past the captain and down the deck. When he walked past the captain, the captain let out a long breath and loosened his poster. He too looked up at the sky and a little drop of rain fell on his face.

…Meanwhile…

Hans was taking a relaxing walk through the courtyard. The workers had finished rebuilding the castle. Hans was surprised at how fast the workers finished. Hiss kingdom was complete and he now had all the power he wanted.

…Meanwhile…

Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff were stealthily walking through the village. They hid behind a house to avoid detection by Southern Isles soldiers.

"Okay, were only a couple of yards from the castle. If we could just get there without being seen, we should be able to sneak up on Hans" whispered Kristoff.

"But what if Hans have guards with him?" asked Anna.

"We'll worry about that when we get there. _If _we get there"

Kristoff led them through the village and past more guards.

…Meanwhile…

Jake was standing next to Cpt. Hatchet who was steering the ship. Hans fleet came into view and everyone was gearing up for what was about to happen next.

"Are the ships ready?" asked Jake.

"Aye" responded Cpt. Hatchet.

Jake took one last look around.

"Cut the line"

"Alright me hardies! Turn to!" yelled Cpt. Hatchet to his men.

Crew men started cutting the ropes holding the fire ships and they started drifting towards the fleet. Everything went quite, everybody was still. They all stood there, quite, anxious, and waiting for something to happen. After a while Jake looked over at Cpt. Hatchet who gave him a nod and Jake knew it was time. Jake pulled out a bow and arrow and lit the tip aflame. He notched the arrow and waited for the ships to get closer. As the ship floated close enough, Jake let loss the flaming arrow and soared through the air. The arrow hit the lead fie boat and it instantaneously was engulfed in flames. Other crew men shot arrows and the rest of the ships went aflame. The ships collided with the fleet and they exploded. As one ship exploded it set into motion a series of explosions. Ships in Hans' fleet started to explode as they caught fire. They were so close that the flame was able to spread onto other ships, and when the flames reached their gun powder supply it started a bigger fire, which led to an explosion. It wasn't until later that other ships caught on and they started to scatter. Everyone on the Cpt. Hatchet's ship started to cheer, so far the plan was working.

Back on Nero's ship he could see the smoke and flames.

"Will someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on over there!" yelled Nero.

The captain came running over; he was shaking and drenched in sweat.

"Th-the ships s-sir, w-w-we thought that they were just f-fishing vessels, b-but they then they caught fire. It was a surprise attack, there was nothing we c-could d-do" said the captain. He was so afraid of what Nero's response was going to be that he was trembling uncontrollably and could barely speak.

Admiral Nero had trouble controlling his anger; these idiots had no idea how to lead a navy. Admiral Nero walked towards the helm.

"Wh-what are our o-orders sir?" asked the captain.

Admiral Nero ignored him; with one swift motion he pulled his sword out of its scabbard and sliced open the captain's neck. The captain grabbed his neck, desperately trying to stop the blood from spilling out. He started chocking and fell to the ground. He laid there, dead and cold.

"You" Nero pointed to a young general beside him, "Congratulations, you're captain now. Signal the ships to move into a line astern formation, surround them" ordered Nero, "And obliterate them"

Back on Cpt. Hatchet's ship the crew were readying the sails to sail into the fleet.

"C'mon ye trumps, break wind! Give it all she's got! We're sailing straight into hell!" roared Cpt. Hatchet to his crew.

The crew shouted a war cry as they sailed towards the fleet. They readied the canons and when they came into range they opened fire. They launched canon after canon at ships as they sailed through. They soon reached Nero's blockade. Ships were lined up in a half circle formation blocking them. Two warships broke from the ends and split so they were on both sides of Cpt. Hatchet's ship.

"They be board'n us soon" said Cpt. Hatchet

As the two ships came close Jake pulled his swords and prepared himself for combat. Cpt. Hatchet did the same; he pulled out a cutlass sword with a large long curved blade. The hilt was pure silver and decorated with a warship and wave design engraved in it. Southern Isles soldiers started putting down wooden brows and started marching on the deck of the ship. Soon everyone one on the deck of the ship was fighting for their lives. Jake jumped straight into the fight and started slashing and stabbing any soldier he saw. One soldier tried to slash at Jake's back, but he deflected the blade by pointing his sword downwards down his back. He took his other sword and interlocked his with the soldier's and flung it out of his hands. With the soldier unarmed Jake rammed both swords into the body of the soldier.

Across the deck Cpt. Hatchet was fighting off three soldiers on his own. He waved his giant cutlass and the soldiers backed away, but they quickly advanced on him again. One of them punched Cpt. Hatchet hard in the jaw and he fell to the ground. Cpt. Hatchet jammed his cutlass in the soldier's foot and then slashed at his legs. He then got up and slashed another soldier in the chest, killing him. The last remaining soldier stabbed Cpt. Hatchet in his shoulder and he fell back on the ground. Cpt. Hatchet laid on the ground clutching his shoulder, blood pouring over his hands. The soldier loomed over Cpt. Hatchet and raised his sword, ready to jam it through his heart. The soldier thrust the sword downward, and as it came inches from Cpt. Hatchet's chest it was deflected by Jake's swords. Jake thrust his swords upwards and the soldier fell back. He quickly recovered and advanced on Jake who easily parried his strike and slashed his chest with both swords. The soldier fell on his back dead. Jake sheathed his swords and reached out a hand to Cpt. Hatchet.

"Need any help old man?" asked Jake.

"Not from a panty waist like you, no" said Cpt. Hatchet as he grabbed Jake's arm and got up.

"Can you still fight?" asked Jake.

"Aye, I can hold a sword" said Cpt. Hatchet breathlessly as he continued to clutch his shoulder.

"That's not what I asked"

"I can still take care of me self, don't ye worry. C'mon, we've still got fight to finish" Cpt. Hatchet raised his sword and charged into battle.

Jake was not so eager; he looked around at the other ships in the formation. Why weren't they firing?

"Something must up" said Jake to himself.

But none of that mattered right now, Cpt. Hatchet was right, he had a fight to finish.

Back on Nero's ship, Admiral Nero observed the fight through a telescope. He retracted the telescope and put it in his coat.

"Is everything ready?" asked Nero

"Yes sir, we've sent the ships to attack, once they've been weighed thin I'll send the signal to start evacuating the soldiers immediately. Then we will launch the final attack"

"No" said Nero firmly.

"N-no sir?"

"If we start evacuating the soldiers then they will know something is up and the whole plan would be ruined"

"B-but won't we kill our own?"

"War is like a game of chess captain, sometimes you have to sacrifice a few pawns to get to the Queen. Don't worry, we'll just send medals to their families, it'll be a grand festival to honor the soldiers who died honorably"

Back on the deck of Cpt. Hatchet's ship the fight still waged on. Jake was fighting off a group of soldiers; they surrounded him. Jake slashed at the air and a circle of flames emitted from his blades. They spread throughout the soldiers knocking them all to the ground. Just when Jake thought everything was all clear a soldier came out of nowhere punched him. Jake fell to the ground and the soldier tried to jab the sword at Jake but he rolled out of the way just in time. Jake jumped to his feet and readied his swords. The soldier advanced on him, but Jake parried every strike. Jake advanced himself, but the soldier was just as skilled as he was. The soldier blocked all of Jake's attacks, and Jake blocked all of his. This went on until Jake took one misstep and the soldier knocked one of Jake's swords out of his hands. Jake had no choice but to fight with one sword. It was unusual for him as Jake always trained in the art of two-handed combat. The soldier advanced on Jake relentlessly which forced Jake to take a few steps back. He was getting nervous, one mistake and Jake knew he'll be dead. Jake was forced up against the mast; the soldier slashed at Jake's head, but he ducked and rolled out the way. The soldier turned to attack again, but Jake thrust his sword behind him and stabbed the soldier in the gut. Jake got up, grabbed his other sword and saw Cpt. Hatchet. He had just finished fighting off a soldier when he pulled out the flintlock Jake had made him and pointed it right at Jake. Jake didn't even get a chance to move before he fired the trigger. Jake closed his eyes tight thinking that he's been shot but found that he was in fact unarmed. He turned around and saw a soldier in mid-attack frozen behind him. Blood starting pouring out of a small hole on his forehead and the soldier fell to the ground dead.

"And ye was worried about _me_?" said Cpt. Hatchet with a smug grin.

"Maybe a warning next time before you save me?" said Jake as he hand clasped hands.

Jake looked out towards the other ships, and then around the deck. The Southern Isles soldiers were brought down to only a hand full, and had just surrendered.

"How many men did we lose?" asked Jake

"A good few, not as much as these bell robbers, but more than I'll like to count"

"How's your shoulder?" asked Jake.

"Better, this little device of yours works nicely" said Cpt. Hatchet as examined the flintlock.

"I'm just glad you was able to put it to good use" Jake looked out to the ships again, "It's weird isn't it, I mean, why didn't more show up?"

"Aye, it be a strange thing" said Cpt. Hatchet as too looked at the ships.

Just then thunder blasted in the sky and rain started to fall. Jake continued to look at the ships and realized that they weren't watching; they were waiting. He barely had a second to fathom on his thoughts when one of the ships fired at Cpt. Hatchet's ship. The force of the explosion rocked the ship and Jake and Cpt. Hatchet stumbled to the ground. They got to their feet just as more ships started to fire canons at them. Soon every ship in the formation was firing canons. Some was hitting Cpt. Hatchet's ship, while others were hitting the two ships on the sides. Fires soon started all around the ship and spread quickly. Soldiers and sailors alike were now fighting to stay alive in the ever-growing inferno. Men were burning alive, while others jumped off the ship desperate to live.

"The whole ship is going down captain" said Jake as he tried desperately to fight the fires, but it was no use. Canon after canon was shot at the ships. One of the ships on the right exploded in the distance.

"Captain we've got to get out of here!" said Jake.

"Get everyone off the ship!" ordered Cpt. Hatchet.

Jake did as he was told and started helping people off the ship. He directed them to safe dive spots away from any fallen debris. One Sothern Isles soldier tripped over a large splinter off wood and a broken mast fell over him. Before it could fall on him, Jake rushed in and used his body to shield the soldier from the flaming mast.

"W-why?" asked the soldier.

"We're all in this together now" said Jake as struggled to hold the weight of the mast. Jake was able to get a better look at the soldier. He was young; probably the same age as himself, he had loose brown hair and small scar on his left cheek.

"Th-thank you, I won't forget this" said the young soldier as he got up and dived off the ship.

Jake threw the mast off his back and looked around for any more people. He saw Cpt. Hatchet over by the helm, his back turned. Jake ran up towards him.

"Captain are-"

Cpt. Hatchet turned and Jake saw blood trickling down his shirt. A large splinter of wood was lodged into Cpt. Hatchet's body.

"Ugh, I don't-I don't think I'm gonna make it this time" said Cpt. Hatchet breathlessly as blood starting trickling down his body. "We've had a hell of a good run huh?" Cpt. Hatchet coughed blood into his hands.

"Captain, I'm getting you out of here"

"N-no, get out of here *grunt* get back to shore"

"Captain I'm not going to leave you here!" protested Jake. Another explosion went off in the distance. The fore mast fell right by Jake, but he didn't notice.

"I know ye won't" Cpt. Hatchet pulled out the flintlock Jake had made him and his cutlass. His hands were shaky and covered in blood.

"Here, t-take them"

"Captain I-" Jake's eyes started to fill with tears.

Cpt. Hatchet put his weapons in Jake's arms and picked him up by the collar. Before Jake could protest he threw him off the side off the ship and into the ocean. Jake sunk into the dark sea; he could see the shadow of Cpt. Hatchet's ship. Back on the deck Cpt. Hatchet rested on the steps leading up to the wheel. With his shaky, bloody hands Cpt. Hatchet pulled out a cigar from his coat and lit using a nearby burning crate. He inhaled deeply and let out a long relaxed smoke.

"I'm comin' home" said Cpt. Hatchet as he laid back and closed his eyes.

Jake watched as the ship exploded, its bright orange flames lighting up the dark sea. Jake could hardly believe what was happening. Six years Jake lived on that ship, six years Cpt. Hatchet took him in like he was his son; He taught him how to fight, how to take care of himself. Jake's real father loathed him, so he had Cpt. Hatchet. Anger filled inside Jake, everything he's ever loved always ended up dead. Jake hated the world, he hated everyone in it. His anger took over him and he lost control of himself. His eyes started glowing red and his body was engulfed in fire. He shot out of the ocean and flew into the air. He flew towards one of the ships like a meteorite and landed with a huge fiery explosion. Without even a second thought Jake shot massive fire balls out of his hands destroying everything that stood in his path. Soldiers started running away but Jake shot columns of fire at everyone. Their burned corpses littered the deck. Jake had no control over his actions, and felt no remorse. The ship went up in flames and exploded in a huge fiery inferno. Jake flew into the sky and towards another ship when he was hit dead on by a canon. The force of the explosion caused Jake to be propelled across the sea. He skipped across the water like a skipping stone and into the hull of another ship. Jake was launched straight into the gun powder supply and the whole ship blew apart in a giant explosion. With only two ships down Jake's rage bloodlust has yet to be quenched. Jake got up from the wreckage and was about to fly off again when the ships started firing canons at Jake. When he recovered, they fired more, and more, and more. There was no end in sight, once one ship finished; another one launched a barrage of canons.

Back at the kingdom Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa were at the gates of the castle. The sounds of canon fire could be heard in the distance. Elsa looked back and saw the fleet of ships firing and Jake.

"Something's wrong" said Elsa panicky.

"There's nothing we can do now" said Kristoff.

"Well we can't just sit here! We have to do something!" said Anna.

"There's nothing we can do, but stick to the plan. Jakes tough, I'm sure he'll be able to take of himself" said Kristoff reassuringly.

Kristoff and Anna ran into the castle; Elsa stayed behind to take a longer look at the attack. Reassured that Jake will be okay, she turned and followed Kristoff and Anna into the castle. They ran into the great hall and saw Hans sitting in Elsa's throne.

"Oh this is great, you just saved me the trouble of finding you" said Hans with his signature nasty grin.

All of the sudden guards came pouring out from different doors around the great hall; they carried halberds and crossbows. They tried to surround them, but Elsa shot her ice magic at the floor and a barrier of ice spikes grew out of the ground. The guards kept their distance, but still had their weapons aimed at Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff. One of the guards aimed his crossbow at Anna, but before he could take a shot Elsa shot a beam of ice knocking it out of his hands. She shot another beam of ice this time knocking him to the ground. Another guard raised his crossbow at Elsa; she shot a beam of ice at his feet making him slip and fall on the ground. Elsa then shot more beams of ice at a group of guards; the ice froze over their feet trapping them on the spot. Hans started to slowly clap his hands.

"Well, someone's been practicing" said Hans.

Elsa raised her arms at Hans, but a guard shot an arrow at her and it grazed her in the arm; she fell to the ground.

"Elsa!" yelled Anna as she knelt next to her sister.

One of the guards ran towards Anna and Elsa, but before he could get close enough Kristoff punched him hard in the face, knocking him to the ground. Kristoff grabbed the guard's halberd and held it up., he had no idea how to use it, but he was determined to protect Anna and Elsa no matter what. Another guard ran up towards them. He jabbed his halberd at Kristoff who swung widely and managed to knock the weapon out of the guard's hand. More guards came pouring out of the doors and into the great hall. They quickly surrounded them; they all pointed the halberds at them. Elsa managed to get back up, but with her wounded she couldn't do much. The guards advanced closer and closer. Kristoff tried to fight them off but was quickly brought down. The guards held Kristoff to the ground while the others turned their attention to Anna and Elsa.

"Hold on" ordered Hans

He got up from his throne and started walking towards Anna and Elsa.

"Well isn't this something, you just barge into my kingdom thinking what? That you'll take out my guards and recapture your home?"

"_Your_ kingdom?!" asked Anna.

"Yes Anna, _my_ kingdom. I am taking my rightful place as King"

"You'll never be king!" said Elsa irefully.

"I'm already am" said Hans, "And now I'm going to kill the last of Arendelle's royal family, starting with its Queen"

"One of the guards raised his halberd, but at that moment a large ball of snow crashed through the window, knocking over most of the guards. Marshmallow came crashing through the window with Agneta on his shoulders.

"CHARGE!" Agneta yelled from atop of Marshmallow's shoulders.

"Not you again!" said Hans fearfully.

Marshmallow swept his giant hands at the guards, knocking them across the room. He pounded his fist on the ground tying to crush Hans, but he rolled out the way just in time. He pulled out his sword, but Elsa shot it out of his hands. Unarmed and outnumbered Hans had no choice but to run.

Back at sea Jake was still being relentlessly blasted with canons. On the deck of one the ships, a captain was observing Jake through the telescope.

"Seize fire!" he ordered his men.

The ship stopped firing their canons; the other ships did the same. Everything went quit, the water rustled as the wind blew. Dark clouds loomed over the ocean; the sky was grey and black. Inside the wreckage of the ship, Jake was hidden beneath all the debris. All of a sudden Jake shot out the debris and into the middle of the formation. His entire body was surrounded in flames and his were glowing brighter. They sky turned from the black and grey to an unnatural dark luminous orange. Red lightning flashed in the sky above him. Jake's powers were so powerful that they even affected his surroundings. One of the ships shot a canon at Jake, but the blast didn't seem to affect him at all. He raised his hand and an immense wave of flames shit across the ocean and consumed three ships in an instant. The other ships instantly started to shoot canons, but none of them took effect. Jake's anger was growing; as his anger grew, his powers got more powerful. Two vortexes opened in the sky and giant columns of flames touched down on the ocean. They moved across the ocean sucking up ships and sailors and burning them instantly. Jake shot massive fire ball at any ships who tried desperately to sail away. Soon there were no ships left, everything was burning. The massive columns of fire were sucked back into their vortexes and the sky returned back to a more natural black and grey. Jake's bloodlust was still strong and he turned his attentions to the soldiers still on the ground. He flew straight to the village leaving a fiery trail after him. He landed on the street in a fiery explosion, leaving a deep crater beneath his feet. A large group of soldiers ran towards him, without any hesitation Jake pulled out his words and started slashing at anyone and everyone. He moved faster than he's ever done before, ducking and rolling everywhere as he spilled blood. He killed without mercy until there was only one soldier left. Jake thrust his swords downward spewing blood across the ground, and then advanced on the remaining soldier. The soldier coward as Jake slowly walked closer. Jake's eyes were devilishly glowing red and he had face of complete and utter rage. The soldier raised his sword in defense; he was shaking uncontrollably and drenched in sweat. Jake slashed the sword out of the soldier's hand.

"P-p-please, have mercy!" pleaded the soldier.

Jake crossed his swords around the soldier's neck; the soldier started weeping hysterically. Jake decapitated the soldier and his head fell to the ground. Jake continued on his bloodlust.

Back at the castle Marshmallow and Agneta chased after Hans while Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff went outside the castle, they were horrified at what they saw. Destruction was everywhere and fires burned all across the village.

"You don't think?" asked Anna.

"It's him" declared Kristoff, "I've seen this before, back in the forest he…changed. His eyes started glowing and he wasn't himself anymore. He told me he gets like that when his powers get unstable like that"

They ran through the village looking for any signs of life, but all they found was destruction. They reached the heart of the village and saw Jake on a rampage. After he ran out of soldiers to fight, Jake turned to blind destruction.

Jake had only a small glimpse at what he was doing. His vision was blacked out and it was like he was dreaming. All he could see was darkness. A woman faded into view and as Jake got a closer look at her he saw that it was his mother. She looked the same as he remembered her, he dark curly hair down to the length of her shoulders and her warm eyes the same shade of brown as Jake's.

"M-mom" said Jake in disbelief. He was so happy to see his mother again. He ran towards her, but she backed away. Jake saw a look of utter fear on her face. Jake was confused; what was she so afraid of?

Then it came to him to like smack to the face. His mother was afraid of _him_.

"Mom don't be afraid, it's me _Jake_" said Jake, his heart broken.

But him mother didn't seem to recognize her own son. All she saw was the monster he was inside. Jake reached out to her but she faded away like mist. Then Jake suddenly felt a jolt of pain his right side. Jake came back to reality and saw all the death and destruction he caused. The pain increased and Jake put his hand on his side. He felt a smooth object, it was ice cold. He looked down and saw a large ice sickle lodged in his abdomen. He pulled out the ice sickle; it was covered in his blood and droplets fell to the ground. He stared at it in disbelief; he knew only one person could do this. He looked up and saw Elsa with her arms pointed in his direction and a mixture of remorse and fear on her face. He still couldn't believe what had just happened even though he knew exactly what happened. Elsa had shot an ice sickle at Jake to stop him from destroying everything. Before Jake could say anything, he fainted.


	11. Into the Inferno part 2

Elsa was pacing nervously back and forth outside her parent's bedroom. She left a light icy trail where ever she stepped. After Jake had fainted in the village, they rushed him to the castle to be treated by a doctor. The memory of him flashed in her head; he wasn't the same person she knew. His eyed glowed a devilish red and he was face was emotionless. He was on a rampage and was destroying everything; Elsa knew what she had to do to stop him. Elsa looked down at her hands; she hated it whenever her powers caused someone to get hurt. She continued to pace back and forth while she waited for the doctor. The door creaked open and someone walked out of the room. He was wearing circular glass spectacles with brass frames. He was wearing a black bowler hat with a gray vest over a white striped shirt. His sleeves were rolled up and he was cleaning his hands with bloody rag. He carefully took of his glasses, folded them, then put them away in the inside pocket of his vest. Elsa quickly walked up the doctor.

"How is he?" asked Elsa nervously.

"I'm not sure, I managed to close up the wound and clear any danger of infection, but…he's not waking up. He'll probably be in a high state of despondency if he ever wakes up; whatever is going on in his mind seems to put a toll on his mental stability."

"What should we do?" asked Elsa.

"All we could do now, is wait. I recommend he spends some time alone"

The doctor packed up his black bag and left. Elsa waited until the doctor left and then went towards the door. She raised her hand to knock, but froze. The doctor's words ranged in her head; 'state of high despondency…spends some time alone'. Elsa lowered he hand and backed away from the door. She sat down on the ottoman beside the door. She looked down at her hands again.

"What if I killed him?" Elsa thought to herself.

Just then Anna and Kristoff came walking down the hallway with Agneta on piggy backing on Anna's back. Agneta slid down off Anna's back and stood next to her.

"How is he?" asked Anna.

"I-I don't know, the doctor said he won't wake up" replied Elsa, she choked back some tears as she said the last three words. She knew what she did was the only choice but if Jake dies, she'll never be able to forgive herself.

Anna noticed how Elsa was feeling and was quick to act.

"Kristoff why don't you take Agneta to the kitchen and get something to eat" said Anna.

"But, I'm not-OUCH!" Anna stepped hard on Kristoff's foot and gave him a stern face. He grabbed Agneta's hand, "I mean, yeah I could use something to eat" Kristoff and Agneta walked away and towards the kitchen.

Anna sat next to Elsa.

"What happened to Hans?" asked Elsa.

"We lost him in the woods, slipped away like the little weasel he his" said Anna angrily.

"This is all my fault" said Elsa guiltily.

"No its not" said Anna, "If you haven't stopped him then, who knows what he would have done"

"But what if I killed him? I can't bare the feeling of hurting people…when I thought I lost you, I…I…I" a tear ran down Elsa's cheek.

"Elsa" Anna grabbed Elsa's hand, "Nobody is going to die, and everything is going to be fine"

Elsa wiped the tear of her face and for the first today smiled. She always loved how Anna could always make her feel better.

"C'mon, today's been pretty stressful, let's go to bed" Anna yawned as she got up and stretched.

"You go ahead, I'll head to bed later" said Elsa as she watched Anna walk down the hall towards he bedroom.

Elsa got up and walked to the door again; she hesitated at first, but then she creaked open the door and peeked inside. It was dark and hard to see, but she could make out Jake lying in the bed. Elsa closed the door and left for her room.

It was late at night on the shore of an isolated beach. The tide was coming back and forth on the sand. Something large washed up on the shore; it was a man. His uniform was ripped and covered in burns; he struggled to get up as he coughed sea water out of his lungs. A bright light shined in the distance; it grew brighter and brighter and voices could be heard.

"Here! I found someone!" yelled a man.

As the light got closer, more men could be seen. They were wearing a similar uniform, but less decorated.

"Admiral Nero!" yelled one of the men as he knelt next to the cast away.

Admiral Nero struggled to get to his feet. One of the men tried to help him up, but he shoved him away. Nero coughed up more water and was finally able to get to his feet.

"What happened sir?" asked a man beside him.

"I stared into the eyes of the devil, and witness it's wrath" said Nero breathlessly, "And I envy its power" Nero shoved aside the group of men and walked along the shore. The men quickly jogged up to catch up with him.

"Are there any other survivors?" asked Nero, still looking ahead.

"Y-yes sir, a handful of us along with Prince Hans took refuge in the woods" said one the men.

Admiral Nero and the group of soldiers walked along the shore and into the grassy woods. They walked through the woods until a faint orange light shined through the trees. The walked into a large circular patch of dirt with tents and barrels of supplies spread out around a large fire. One large tent stood in the center; two large banners decorated with the Southern Isles crest stood at each side of the entrance. Admiral Nero walked through the tent and saw Hans sitting in a makeshift throne; he was covered in snow.

"Your Majesty" said Nero as he bowed, "I'm glad to see you're alright"

"Save it" said Hans angrily as he wiped snow out of his hair, "I'm king for two days and I lose my kingdom to a little girl and a snowman"

"Surely you have a plan for revenge" said Nero.

"I'm afraid without and army my choices are severely limited, especially with Queen Elsa still around" said Hans hopelessly.

"Once again the incompetent prince underestimates the situation" said Nero to himself, "There is more than one with power in the kingdom. I've seen him, I've seen the destruction his power can bring and if I can get a hold of that power, I can rule the world"

"_You?_" said Hans confused.

"Of course I mean _you_, my majesty. Excuse my clanger" said Nero quickly.

"Another one?" said Hans curiously.

"Yes, he was on the ship with that sea captain, when we destroyed the ship that's when he unleashed his magnificent power. He has the power of entire army in the palm of his hands, if pushed in the right direction that power could be used to our advantage" said Nero with a wicked smile on his face.

Hans thought on this, if this person was as powerful as Nero described then he could finally put an end to Elsa.

"Gather what soldiers we have and set up a search party, we have to find this person and _persuade_ him" ordered Hans.

Nero bowed one last time and walked out of the tent. He walked towards a group of soldiers sitting around the fire; they were drinking and laughing while they conversed amongst themselves.

"Gather up what supplies we have left and get ready, we leave first thing tomorrow" ordered Nero.

They soldiers didn't protest; they dropped everything and quickly went to work. Admiral Nero stared into the burning fire; the memory of Jake's rampage forever burned in his mind.

It was a bright cool morning. The sun was just starting to rise and ships were coming in bringing the villagers back to the kingdom. Back inside the castle the scene was not as happy. Elsa had a hard time sleeping that night and the morning wasn't any better. Elsa along with Anna and Kristoff, waited outside the King and Queen's quarters for news from the doctor. After a painstakingly two hours, the doctor finally walked through the door.

"He's awake" Everyone's spirits finally lifted, "He would like to speak to the Queen" Elsa got up and so did Anna, "Alone" said the doctor firmly. Anna reluctantly sat back down next to Kristoff and Elsa slowly opened the door and nervously walked through the door. Jake was sitting upright on the bed. Bandages were wrapped around his midsection and a dressing at the spot where Elsa had stabbed him. At the sight of this the memory flashed again in Elsa's head. She couldn't bring herself to look in Jake's eyes; Elsa sat down on a chair across from the bed.

"H-how are you feeling?" asked Elsa nervously.

Jake didn't say anything.

"I-I heard about what happened to your friend. I'm really sorry"

Jake still didn't say anything.

"Jake I-"

"How many?" said Jake suddenly. Elsa was caught by surprise. Jake has been completely silent up to that point.

"How many?" asked Jake more fiercely.

Elsa's heart started beating faster; she knew exactly what Jake was asking.

"How many people did I kill Elsa!?" yelled Jake.

Elsa jumped in her seat. He heart was racing and her breath was shaky.

"E-everyone, you…you killed everyone. There were no survivors" said Elsa. Tears started falling down Elsa's cheeks and for the first time she looked into Jake's eyes. They were sad and watery; that's when Elsa knew how much more this affected Jake more than this affected her.

"I can't…believe" Jake clenched his fist, "All those people…and I _killed _them"

"Nobody blames you, you didn't know what you were doing" said Elsa

"But that's the thing, maybe I did. I let all that anger and hatred I had kept up inside me and I just…let it out. I allowed for that evil inside me to take over; I wanted to cause all that destruction. I realized that if I can't control the urge to let out all that anger, then I'm just going keep hurting people"

Jake looked into Elsa's eyes, she didn't know what to say.

"I realized that in order to keep the one's I love safe, then I can't be around them" Jake started to get up and put on some fresh clothes.

"What are saying?" asked Elsa as she quickly got up and walked towards Jake.

"I have to leave" said Jake as he gathered his things. He grabbed his swords and the flintlock Cpt. Hatchet gave him. He stared at it for few seconds, and then quickly tucked it to his side.

"You can't just leave!" yelled Elsa from behind Jake.

Jake froze and stood at the entrance of the balcony.

"You can't just walk into someone's life, and then just leave!" yelled Elsa.

"Do you think I want to leave?!" Jake turned and Elsa saw a tear running down Jake's face, "Do you think I want hurt people? To look in the mirror and hate what I see? I _love_ you Elsa, and I don't want hurt you" Jake reached in his pocket and pulled out a little black pouch and placed it in Elsa's hand, "Give this to Anna and Kristoff for me, and tell them I'm sorry"

Elsa took the pouch and looked up at Jake. They stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry Elsa" Jake gave Elsa a passionate kiss and backed away.

He walked to the center of the balcony, and the wind blew hard, pushing the curtains and blocking Elsa's view. When the wind stopped and the curtains receded; he was gone.

Elsa didn't know what to do; she just stood there staring at the spot where Jake disappeared. Elsa wiped the tears off her face and walked out the door. Anna and Kristoff immediately stood up and Elsa had no idea what to tell them.

"He's gone" said Elsa softly.

"Gone? What do you mean he's gone?" asked Anna.

"He left" said Elsa, she couldn't help but let a tear run down her face. Elsa was tired of all the crying, she just wanted all of this to just be over.

"He says he's sorry and…and to give you this" Elsa put the little black pouch in Anna's hand, and then quickly walked away.

Anna loosened the string and opened the pouch; she pulled out a shiny golden ring. It had a blue sapphire center stone with emerald and amethyst accent stones. The band had a swirl design with small emeralds in a line through the sapphire and the amethyst stones placed above and below the sapphire.

"It's beautiful" said Anna in awe as she and Kristoff stared at the ring, "I can't believe he's gone" Kristoff hugged Anna tight and they both stood there. Neither of them could believe Jake was gone.

"What are we going to tell Agneta?" said Anna just realizing how much this will affect her, "Oh no, this will crush her"

"We'll just have to break it to her gently" said Kristoff.

Kristoff and Anna walked towards Anna's room which she shared with Agneta.

They slowly opened the door and saw Agneta peacefully sleeping in her bed. Anna knelt down beside her and gently nudged her awake.

"Hey, I know you're tired, but I have to tell you something" said Anna softly.

"Wh-what?" asked Agneta as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Well, it's about Jake" said Anna

"Is he still sleeping?"

"Well" Anna and Kristoff exchanged nervous looks, "Jake had to go away for a while" said Anna.

"Go away? Where?" said Agneta now fully awake.

"We don't really know right now" started Kristoff, "But he says he loves you very much" finished Anna.

"He's gone?" said Agneta, tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Yes" said Anna softly.

"Why didn't he take me with him?! I don't want to him leave!" cried Agneta.

"I didn't want him to leave either" said Anna; her eyes started tearing up too.

Agneta started crying and went into Anna's arms. Anna hugged her tight as tears started running down her face, and Kristoff sat next to Anna, trying to comfort them.

As the days went on, everyone had slowly recovered from Jake's leaving and went back to living their normal lives. Queen Elsa continued her royal duties dealing with local issues, nobles, and economic issues. Kristoff went back to work preparing and, with the help of Elsa, scheduled his and Anna's wedding at the end of the summer. Anna was in the ball room with Agneta playing with her old dolls. They had heard no news from Jake, nor any word of his whereabouts. Nobody has forgotten him, but nobody has brought up anything about him. Hans and his army had been defeated, and with the citizens finally back in their homes, everything was peaceful again the kingdom of Arendelle.

…Meanwhile…

Jake was walking through the forest; he hasn't eaten nor slept in days and was on the brink of collapsing. It also didn't help that he had nowhere to go and no one to turn to. As he fell to the ground out of sheer exhaustion, he thought that he had saw live rocks rolling towards him. Before he could do anything else, he blacked out.

When Jake woke up he found himself in valley covered in soft green moss. Underground vents emitted steam all around the valley. Jake could see large green mountains in the distance. Northern lights shined a beautiful mixture of green, blue, and violet. He looked down and saw that he was wearing the same clothes, but over that was what seemed like a cloak made out of dried grass, moss, and mud. He looked around and saw nothing but rocks and more moss.

"Where am I?" said Jake to himself as he got up, "Who brought me here?"

As if someone was listening, the rocks Jake saw started coming to life and rolling towards him. He instinctively reached for his swords, but was surprised to see that they weren't there. He shot jets of fire out of his fist and raised them in a defensive stance. As the rocks got closer, they popped up and it was revealed that they were trolls, dozens of short trolls with rock like skin and big eyes staring right at Jake.

"What the…hell?" Jake asked himself.

"He's wake!" said one the trolls.

"What's that coming out of his hands?" said another

"Is he a wizard?" asked a little troll.

One of the trolls came rolling through the crowd; when he popped up Jake knew immediately that he was the elder. He looked older than of the rest and he wore a more decorative grass clothing and moss cape.

"It's okay, you have nothing to fear" said the elder troll.

Jake didn't know what, but something in his voice told him that he could be trusted. Jake extinguished the jets of flames and lowered his hands.

"Come, come" the elder troll gestured for Jake to follow him.

As Jake walked through the crowed, he could feel dozens of eyes staring straight at him.

"Did you bring me here?" asked Jake.

"No not me no, Bulda brought you here after she found you in the forest"

"And where is _here_?" asked Jake.

"You are in The Valley of the Living Rock; it has been home to the trolls for generations. We welcome all who bring peace. You may call me Pabbie, and you are welcomed to stay here as long as you can" said Pabbie.

"Thanks, uh…_Pabbie_…but I'm afraid I don't bring peace, it's probably just best that I leave" said Jake.

"Nonsense, your powers will not cause any harm here"

"How did you-"

"Know about your powers? You radiate it. I've seen powers like yours before, perhaps you've heard of Queen Elsa?"

"Yeah, I've heard of her" said Jake, the memory of her still fresh in his mind.

"I know that face, what seems to be troubling you?" asked Pabbie.

"Nothing" Jake lied, he wasn't necessarily sure he was ready to put _all_ of his trust in Pabbie.

"Concealing your feelings does not do well for the heart" warned Pabbie.

Jake thought on this; he didn't know what, but something about Pabbie made Jake felt that he could put his complete trust in him.

He took a deep breath and told Pabbie everything about his past.

"I see" said Pabbie after Jake finished his story, "Your life has been full of sorrow and fear, in order to get rid of the pains of the past, you must let go of the memories that cause them"

"What does that mean?" asked Jake.

"It means that I will help you deal with your powers, but for now, let us rest. We start in the morning" Pabbie turned and started walking away.

"Wait, start what?"

"You'll see" said Pabbie, and with that he folded into a rock and rolled away.

Jake took another look around. The night sky was still filled with the beautiful northern lights and bright stars. The valley was peaceful and warm. Jake found a large rock covered in soft grass, and when he was sure it wasn't going to come to life, he rested on it and slowly fell asleep.


	12. The Chase,The Heartaches & The Headaches

**Sorry for the dumb chapter title. Couldn't think of a good one.**

The next morning Jake woke up to see a small troll staring straight into his eyes.

"Ahh!" yelled Jake as he jumped up and flung the troll off of him. He looked around and saw a dozen more trolls staring at him. "Ahh!" yelled both Jake and the trolls.

Jake jumped behind the rock and peered over the edge. The trolls were still staring at him.

"It seems you brought quite a crowd" said Pabbie, who seemed to just magically appear next to Jake.

Jake jumped again and tripped over what he thought was a rock, but turned out to be another troll.

"This place is insane!" said Jake as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Now that we are all up, how about we begin" said Pabbie.

"Begin what? You still haven't told me what it is we're doing"

"If you want to control your power you must control your anger" said Pabbie.

"Okay, so what are you gonna give me a stress ball or something?" asked Jake.

Pabbie picked up a large stick and whacked Jake hard on the head.

"Ouch! What the heck was that for?!" asked Jake angrily.

"You must control your anger" constructed Pabbie, "Hehehe, I must say I am enjoying this very much" said Pabbie as he whacked Jake again.

"Will you-OUCH!-please stop that!"

"Every time you get angry, you get hit" said Pabbie. He gave the stick to a nearby troll and pulled out a tiny wooden box, "Now, in order to completely understand the full extent of your powers, you'll have to complete a series of test"

"What test?" asked Jake.

Pabbie opened the small box and a tiny, bright, yellow light flew out of it.

"You must catch this light" instructed Pabbie.

"What this little thing?" Jake tried to touch the light, but it flew away so fast Jake lost sight of it in a matter of seconds. "How am I supposed to catch that?!" yelled Jake, the troll with the stick whacked him hard on the head.

"Use your powers and you better hurry, at sundown it'll disappear" said Pabbie.

Jake ran in the direction the light went and followed the trail for some time. He ran for an hour until he couldn't run anymore and had to stop to catch his breath. As he slumped over a moss covered boulder the light came fluttering right in front of him. Jake reached out to catch it, but it quickly backed away and fluttered back in his face.

"You're toying with me aren't you?" said Jake breathlessly.

The light fluttered in circles around his head. Jake took this time to stretch and loosen his muscles.

"You wanna be that way? Alright then, let's do this"

The light flew around in circles, taunting him. Jake bent down on one knee in a sprinting position. The little light zoomed away and Jake shot after it. At first Jake was sprinting after it, until he was moving so fast that his feet started to lift off the ground and he shot a column of fire out of his hands and feet and started flying after the light. They sped through the forest, speeding past trees and rocks. Jake was fast, but he wasn't fast enough. Every time he got close enough and stretched out his arm to catch the light, it somehow broke into a burst of speed and Jake had to start all over. They flew out of the forest and out in the open ocean. Jake knew he had it this time, in the forest he had to hold back so he wouldn't slam into a tree, but now that he was in the open ocean he could go top speed.

"I got you now" said Jake as he sped up to full speed. He went so fast that he let out a sonic boom behind his feet. But no matter how fast he went, the little light seemed to be faster.

The light shot straight up into the sky and past the clouds. Jake followed and together they flew straight up into the sky. They flew so high that the ground was no longer visible and Jake could see the stars. Soon they went too high, and Jake wasn't able to breathe. He got so cold that frost started to form all over his body. Jake blacked out due the lack of oxygen. He hurled towards the ground; the air rippled through his hair as fell through the wet clouds and towards the ocean. Jake woke just in time to shoot himself across the sea and crash into the woods. Jake laid in the deep crater; burn marks and smoke were all around him. As Jake's vision cleared up, he could see the little light flutter down over his face.

"I hate you" said Jake as he continued to lay there in the crater.

…Meanwhile…

Nero was standing on the edge off a cliff looking out towards the ocean with his telescope. He had just witnessed what looked like a meteorite hurl towards the Earth.

"They you are" said Nero to himself as he retracted his telescope and tucked it back into his pocket.

"It seems to just be a meteorite sir" said a soldier behind Nero.

"It seems so, but meteorites don't change direction. Tell our prince that we have found our weapon and will head out at first light" ordered Nero.

"Yes sir!" the soldier ran back into the woods.

"I _will_ have that power, whether you give it to me willfully or not" said Nero to himself.

Nero took one last look out to the sea and went back into the woods.

Jake spent days trying to catch the little light, but with no success. On his fourteenth time crashing into the woods Jake gave up.

"This is impossible! OUCH!" a troll had shot a rock at Jake's head with a slingshot.

As Jake lay in the crater the light stated fluttering around his head. Pabbie walked down the crater and stood over Jake.

"I think you're making good progress" said Pabbie sarcastically.

"I need help" said Jake as he got up rubbed the dirt and splinters out of his clothes.

"So I see, here's a tip; instead of trying to catch up to it, how about you get there before it does"

"You're not making more sense than usual" said Jake, "How am I supposed to get somewhere before something that moves faster than the speed of sound?"

Pabbie didn't answer him; he just simply taped his forehead with his index finger. Pabbie climbed out the crater and walked into the woods.

Jake sat there and thought on what Pabbie just told him. How was supposed to get somewhere before something faster than him. Then it dawned on him what Pabbie was showing him, but it couldn't be that simple could it? Jake closed his eyes and visualized the place he wanted to go. He started small, just out of the crater and to the oak tree. He visualized himself standing there. He consecrated hard, but nothing happened.

"This was stupid; it'll be a whole lot easier to just walk up there" thought Jake to himself.

He concentrated again, this time he felt his whole body warm up. Jake had a feeling like he was floating and mid-air, and soon his whole body was swallowed up in flames. The flames moved quickly up his body until it disappeared into thin air. The flame reappeared at the edge of the crater and Jake found that his whole body seemed to just magically move on its own. When Jake opened his eyes he found himself standing at the edge of the crater, for a second Jake couldn't feel anything. When the feeling did come back to his body it felt as if something just pushed hard against his body and he fell over. Jake sat on the ground, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and his lungs slowly filled back with air. Jake couldn't believe what just happened, he seemed to have disappeared and then reappeared in a different location.

"Alright" said Jake as he stood up, "Let's try that again"

This time Jake visualized himself in the Valley of the Living Rock. He thought off the soft grass, the muddy ground, the northern lights, and the green mountains. Once again Jake's body was swallowed up by a large flame until it disappeared into thin air. Jake reappeared in the Valley of the Living Rock, but not like he wanted. He reappeared about twenty feet in the air and landed hard on his face. Jake spent the next day perfecting his new found ability, now he was able to perform apparations in a matter of seconds. Soon he was ready to put it to the test. All the trolls gathered to see as Pabbie opened the little wooden box and the light zoomed off towards the horizon. Jake flew after it and soon he was speeding through the forest and out into the ocean. Jake flew after the little light and after he couldn't get a hold of it, he decided it was time put his apparation abilities to the test. Jake visualized himself in front of the light; he disappeared in a wall of flames and reappeared again. Jake didn't see the light until it zoomed past his face. Jake over shot the apparation; he flew after the light again. He tried it again, but ended up over shooting it again.

"Damn it!" said Jake out of frustration. He had never tried a moving target before, and his time was slipping. It was nearly sunset and he was running out of time.

Jake concentrated hard and this time when he reappeared, he was right in front of the light. Jake caught the light in his hand, but it was moving so fast that the force of it pulled Jake along with the light. The light tried frantically to shake Jake off. Jake held on tight, he worked too hard to catch this thing and he wasn't going to let it go.

Jake disappeared and then reappeared in the Valley of the Living Rock; the light still trying to shake him off. Jake and the light hurled towards the earth and crashed into the ground. Everyone gathered around the crater. After a few silent moments, Jake raised his fist in the air and the light could be seen shining in his palm. Everyone cheered and carried Jake out of the crater. They placed him on his feet in front Pabbie and Jake presented the light.

The light fluttered into the box and Pabbie closed the lid shut.

"I've completed your test" said Jake breathlessly, he was exhausted and covered in bruises.

"Good, now the real training can begin" said Pabbie.

"Be-begin?! That wasn't it?!"

"That was a just the beginning, we start the next trial tomorrow" said Pabbie.

"What?!-OUCH!-give me that!" the troll with the stick had whacked Jake hard on the head. Jake grabbed the stick and broke it in half with his knee.

Back at the castle Elsa was in the great hall sitting at desk signing documents. Anna came through the doors and walked up to Elsa.

"It's late, you should get some sleep" said Anna.

"I will, I just need to finish up here" said Elsa as she continued to sign documents.

"Elsa I know what you're doing, you've been working non-stop like this ever since he left" said Anna.

"Anna please, I really need to take care of this"

"I miss him too you know, you shouldn't suppress your feelings like this"

Elsa stopped writing. She had tried hard not to think of Jake over these past few days. Every time she did that same memory keeps popping up. That night under the waterfall, the time on during the summer solstice, and the kiss they shared when he left.

"I-I know, it's just that…I never felt this way about anyone before" said Elsa as she put down her quill.

"I know what you mean, but Jake made his choice, and it was a difficult one. If it makes you feel any better, I bet he feels the same about you" said Anna, "Now come on, it's late"

Elsa got up and she and Anna went into the hall and to their bedrooms.


	13. Pabbie's Trials

In the Valley of the Living Rock Jake was hard at work completing Pabbie's trials. After Jake captured the little light, he had to spend a whole night in the forest, without using his powers. Jake was sitting in the cold forest trying to start a fire with two rocks. He's been trying this for hours with no success. What made matters even worse was that it was completely dark, and Jake never liked the darkness.

"C'mon, c'mon!" said Jake as he rubbed the rocks together.

At last Jake made a spark and soon a lively little fire burned in front of him.

"Haha! Success!" said Jake in triumph. Just then loud thunder clap sounded in the sky and rain started heavenly pouring down on Jake.

The fire was immediately extinguished and Jake was pouring wet. As a desperate attempt to keep dry, Jake took refuge in nearby tree. As Jake settled himself comfortably under some braches and leaves, lightning stuck the top of the tree zapping Jake and sending him falling towards the ground. Jake hit the ground hard, as he got up his hair was sticking widely on his head like a porcupine. He had soot all over his face and his entire body was smoking. Jake spent that night in the cold rain and when the sun finally came up; he made his back to the valley.

"Well I hope you slept as well I did?" asked Pabbie as Jake walked up to him, "I always sleep so peacefully when it rains" Pabbie smiled; Jake was not so happy. He was covered in mud and occasionally twitching with electricity.

"What's next" asked Jake trying to stay calm; he was still getting occasionally whacked in the head.

Pabbie pulled out a good sized feather; it was mostly white while the color turned to black at the bottom.

"You must burn this feather-"

"Easy" interrupted Jake.

"-without, harming me" Pabbie held the feather not three inches from his face.

Jake was stuck, how was he supposed to hit that little thing without hurting Pabbie? As he thought on this a crowd came to watch; than it came to him…

"I'll just shoot a little flame right at the feather, easy" thought Jake to himself.

"I knew you would think of that" said Pabbie as if he could read Jake's mind, "So since it's so simple…" with a wave of Pabbie's free hand multi colored light vapors formed between Jake and Pabbie.

There was a green and purple light, a brown and blue light, a light blue and white light, and a black and khaki light. The lights grew until they were life sized and stared morphing into figures. The green and purple into Anna, brown and blue into Kristoff, the light blue and white into Elsa, and the black and khaki into Jake's mother. Jake couldn't believe what he was seeing, he knew they were fake but they seemed so real. A surge of mixed emotions filled inside Jake. He was happy to see their faces again, but also sad because of all the painful memories they brought, and angry at Pabbie for making him feel this way; how did he even know what Jake's mother even looked like? But none of that mattered right now, he had to focus on one thing; hit that feather without burning his friends. The way they were positioned made things difficult; there was no longer a clear shot to the feather.

"How could things get any worse?" thought Jake.

"Here are the rules, hit the feather with one shot, and you cannot move from that spot" instructed Pabbie.

Jake made a mental note to _never_ to ask that question again. He had to think, and hard. There was no way he was going to do this with a straight shot, he could try creating a snake like flame, but that was way too risky to do in one shot. As Jake thought, the crowd of trolls waited in silence. The little ones were hoping on top of their parent's heads to get a better look. They watched as Jake stood in complete focus. His eyes turned to that red color, like they usually do when things get serious.

"I hope you're about to make a move soon, because my arm is starting to get tired" said Pabbie.

"Shut up" said Jake angrily in his head as continued to think.

"But I guess it doesn't matter, you'll just hopelessly fail like always" mocked Pabbie.

"Shut up" said Jake under his breath.

"Just like always, you have no control" mocked Pabbie.

"I said shut up!" yelled Jake; flames erupted out of his feet, burning the ground. Then it finally dawned on him; Pabbie was meaning to make Jake angry. You can't focus if your mind is blinded by anger.

"I know what you're trying to do and it won't work" said Jake.

He looked up into the sky; the sun was high in the sky and shining bright, the heat of the sun raying down on his skin.

"The sun, that's it!" thought Jake to himself.

He focused hard on the feather; he could feel the sun's heat building around him. All he had to do now was send that energy forward. He closed his eyes as he focused on the little feather in Pabbie's hand; soon it suddenly burst into a small flame and disintegrated. The figures turned back into lights and faded away. Jake let out a heavy breath and opened his eyes; they were brown again. The crowd cheered while Pabbie smiled and walked towards Jake.

"Good work, on to the next trial" said Pabbie.

"Wait, no break?!" asked Jake surprised.

"The day is still young; you're not tired are you?"

"Of course not, I was just wandering if _you_ needed one is all" Jake lied.

Jake followed Pabbie to the opening of deep cave; he could see about five feet in, but then there's nothing but darkness.

"Well, in you go" said Pabbie.

"You mean in there? There is absolutely _no_ way I'm going in there"

"You have to, that is if you ever want to see that locket again"

"What?!" Jake reached for his neck, and his locket was gone, "How did you-"

"I'll be waiting out here for your return" said Pabbie as sat atop of a large boulder.

Jake cursed under his breath as he made his way into the cave. As Jake walked deeper into the cave, the darkness surrounded him. He barely walked twenty feet and he was already getting paranoid. Jake never told anybody but he was completely terrified of the dark. He remembered having nightmares when he was younger, the soon passes but then something else in his life turned a small fear to complete horror. A memory flashed in his head; he was young, about ten, and he was running through a forest. In his hand he had a sack full of apples; he had just stolen them from a merchant's cart. He hasn't eaten in days and they looked so tempting. The merchant caught him and guards chased after him. Normally guards wouldn't waste their time dealing with petty thievery, but Jake kind of had a reputation. Just days before he accidently set fire to large shipment of the Queen's favorite furs. The guards chased Jake through the woods and Jake hid in small cave. The guards stopped at the entrance.

"Come on out!" ordered one of the guards.

Jake shot a fireball at the guard's feet.

"We're not going to be able get in there" said one of the guards.

"Cave him in" ordered a guard.

The guards left and came back with packs of gun powder and matches. The lined the packs of powder over the entrance and set up a line of powder to ignite a fair distance away. They lit the line and the powder exploded over the cave and rocks fell over the entrance. Jake was completely trapped in darkness. He could hear the guards laughing outside of the cave.

"I give the little tyke three days" joked one of the guards.

"I bet he doesn't last until the night" said another.

They all laughed and Jake heard their voices trail away. Jake became frightened, what if he doesn't last to the night. Jake couldn't see two inches in front of him. He knew he couldn't use his powers otherwise the flames would suck up all the oxygen in the cave. Jake spent hours sitting in that cave. He didn't know whether or not it was day time or night time. Soon hours turned to days, days turned to weeks, and weeks to months. Jake ended spending two months trapped in that cave before he managed to work up the courage to start pulling out rocks from the rubble and as a last desperate attempt blasted the rocks with his powers. As he shot the flames out of his hands he could feel the air getting sucked out of his lungs. The fire was sucking up the oxygen like a vacuum. Jake's breathing got heavier as he blasted the rocks. He couldn't breathe and he started to black out. What made it even worse was that his powers were getting weaker as his life started fading. Then a miracle happened, one of the rocks managed to be knocked out, causing the rest to fall. Jake fell over into the daylight, the light burning his eyes after all that time staring into darkness. Jake coughed as his lungs filled with the fresh air. The memory flashed again and Jake found himself in the same darkness that surrounded him all those years ago. Jake lit a ball of flame in his palm for light. It took him a couple of tries to keep the flame alive because his whole body was shaking. He kept hearing strange noises all around him. He felt something brush past him and Jake freaked out so hard that he blasted everything around him, almost causing a cave in.

"Stay calm" Jake said out loud to himself.

Just then Jake heard something; laughter. It was the laughter of a little girl.

"Agneta?" said Jake.

He heard the laughter again. Jake followed the sound and what he saw made him freeze in his tracks. It wasn't Agneta as he thought, it was his sister. She was the same age as the day she died. About the same age as Agneta, and she glowed a strange blue light.

She laughed, "Come play with me Jake! Come play with me!" her voice echoed throughout the cave. She ran playfully through the cave and disappeared in the darkness.

Jake tried to follow, but he had already lost her. Then he heard he run behind him.

"Come play with me Jake, come play like we used to!" she said as she disappeared into the darkness again.

Jake was freaking out even more than before. How could sister be here in this cave? She died over fourteen years ago.

Jake lost sight of his sister but he could still hear her voice.

"C'mon show me your magic! I won't tell anyone!" her voice echoed through the cave.

Jake was losing his mind; he didn't know whether it was real or just his imagination. Jake fell to his knees and something touched his shoulder; Jake turned and saw his sister Nichole standing right behind him.

"I don't blame you" said Nichole

"W-what?"

"I don't blame you" said Nichole again.

"Nichole I-I'm _so _sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" said Jake, his voice was full of sorrow and tears started running down his face.

"Shhhhh, it's okay, I want you to know that I don't blame for what happened, and I still love you. You're my older brother" said Jake's sister

Jake hugged his sister tight, but she faded away in his arms.

"No no, wait please!" said Jake, but it was too late. His sister faded into thin air. The last thing he saw was her sweet smiling face.

Jake started crying again, his tears dripping off his face and down to the ground. Hand was placed on his shoulder; Jake looked up and saw his mother's smiling face looking down at him.

"Don't cry my son, everything is alright" said his mother soothingly as she helped him up.

"Look at you, look at how much you've grown" said Jake's mother as she wiped the tears of his face.

"Mom, I-I missed you so much, I-I-I'm so sorry, I-"

Jake's mother placed a hand on Jake's cheek and made him look into her eyes.

"You don't have to be sorry, I should be sorry. I've should have taken care of you better, I've should have protected you. We both made mistakes in our past, but now we have to make right for the future. You have to let go Jake, you can't let what happened in the past effect your future"

"But I don't want to forget you"

"And you won't, I will always be in here" she placed a hand on Jake's heart, "Just promise me that you'll never forget who you are" she placed Jake's locket in his palm.

"I love you mom" said Jake

"I love you too" Jake hugged his mother tight and when he let go, she took one last look at her son and faded away like smoke in the wind.

Jake look down at his locket, it was no longer burned and rusty, but refurbished. The gold was bright and shiny and it created a luminescent golden light throughout the cave. Jake used this light to find his way through the cave and finally out into the daylight. Jake saw Pabbie still waiting for him on the giant boulder.

"Welcome back" said Pabbie, "One last trial and you'll have complete control of your powers"

"What do you mean I'll have complete control, what have any of these trials taught me about controlling my powers?"

"Catching the light taught you to use your powers for more than just destruction, you also rely too much on your powers, spending that time without them taught you self-reliance. You also constantly lost control, you were too wild. Burning the feather taught to focus on one point and control your flames. And fear from your past kept you from the one's you love…" hearing that made Jake think back to the day he left, "That cave is not an ordinary one, it is called the Cave of Memories, it is said to allow any who explore it to see things from their deepest memories"

Jake took in what Pabbie told him. Now that he knew what all these trials meant, he trusted Pabbie even more now.

"Okay, what's next?" asked Jake.

"The last trial takes place in the mountains, so get some well-deserved rest and meet me up in the mountains later tonight when the moon is full"

Jake watched as Pabbie hopped off the boulder and walked into the valley. Later that night as the sun set over the valley Jake did as he was instructed and walked up the mountain. As Jake walked and the sky got darker, he didn't see any signs of Pabbie or any of the other trolls.

"He told me to meet him in the mountains, but he didn't tell me _where_ in the mountains" said Jake out loud to himself.

Jake walked further up the mountain and then suddenly his senses enhanced and his eyes turned red. Jake rolled away just in time to dodge a large boulder from crushing him. The boulder bounced off the ground and crushed a couple of trees before it crashed into the dirt again. Jake turned to look for his attacker, but saw nothing but trees. Jake heard the noise of rustling branches and saw a large thick tree branch swinging towards him. He bent backwards and the branch swung inches over his face. Jake got up, but it wasn't long before another branch took a swung at him. This time Jake didn't move fast enough and was tossed across the forest floor. Jake landed in an open field of short, bright green grass. Jake waited for someone to come out of the forest, but no one came. Jake heard the movement of branches and saw leaves rustling in the forest, but still no one came. Then another large boulder came flying out of the forest and at Jake. Jake jumped up and roundhouse kicked the boulder in midair. A string of flame followed his foot as he kicked and destroyed the boulder on impact. When Jake landed back on the ground he saw it; a giant creature emerged out of the forest. It was made of trees and grass, it had for trunk legs, two in the front and two in the back. One of its arms was also a large trunk with roots wrapped around a giant boulder. Its other arm was made out of green vines like tentacles. The top half of the monster was made out of grass and vines and it had a bright green light shining in its center. It had two green glowing eyes and a tree sticking out of its back. Vines were sticking out of its head like a grassy crown. The creature pounded his rock fist on the ground and the shock wave knocked Jake off his feet. The creature shouted a loud deep roar and started running towards Jake, the ground trembling beneath its feet. The creature tried to crush Jake with his rock fist, but Jake crawled and rolled out the way. They did this multiple times until crossed his arms in a defensive position and a wall of flame shielded him from the creature. The force of the impact of the monster hitting Jake's fire shield sent it falling backwards. Jake used this opportunity to recover, he jumped to his feet and reached for his swords, but he found out that he didn't bring them.

"Damn" said Jake under his breath.

Jake held up his arms and shot large columns of flames at the creature, but his flames had no effect. Jake flew off into the air, but the creature shot out his vine arm and wrapped his tentacle like vines around his ankle and flung him to the ground. Jake was stuck, his powers didn't work and he couldn't fly away. The creature roared loud and shot more vine at Jake. Jake rolled out of the way to dodge the vines from impaling his body. The creature shot another vine and it wrapped around Jake's wrist. Jake used his free hand to create a jet of flame and slice the vine. Green juice poured out the vines like blood and the creature wailed in pain. It swung its rock fist and smacked Jake across the grass. Jake coughed blood into his hands, his chest hurt badly and he could feel a cracked rib. He had to find a weakness, and fast. Then he noticed the green light coming out of its chest.

"That must be its heart" thought Jake to himself.

Jake had to make up plan to get it to expose itself. He thought back to all the stuff he learned from Pabbie. He apparated to over the creature's shoulder; the creature swung his vine arm over his shoulder and wiped Jake in the back. Jake had three long bloody lines on his back from the vine.

"Ahh crap! That stings like hell you green bastard!" yelled Jake at the monster.

Jake concentrated on the monster's heart and it burst into flame. The creature wailed in pain and wrapped its vines around Jake and flung him across the field. The creature ripped open his chest trying to put out the flame; it was exactly what Jake was hoping for. With its chest exposed Jake had a clear shot to the heart. Jake rocket forward and flew straight to the creature. Jake burst into full speed and burst through the monster's chest. When he landed he had the creature's green bloody heart clenched in his fist. Jake was covered in green blood and his wrist was broken from punching through the creature's chest. Green blood poured out of the creature's chest and he fell over; his glowing eyes dimed to black. He was surely dead. Jake tried to get but stumbled over. His ribs were still cracked and his whole body stung with pain. Jake was exhausted, he was so tired. Jake closed his eyes and fell asleep. When he awoke he found himself in the Valley of the Living Rock. All his wounds were healed, but his body still ached.

"How long was I out?" asked Jake out loud to himself.

"A couple of hours" said Pabbie from behind Jake.

Jake jumped but immediately regretted it. His ribs hurt so bad that he couldn't move an inch without feeling intense pain.

"Careful, it'll take about a day or two for your bones to heal" said Pabbie.

"The trial, did I-"

"Don't worry, you passed"

"What?"

"That creature you fought was a forest guardian, and don't worry a new one will take its place" said Pabbie.

"What do you mean I passed the trial?" asked Jake.

"You applied all that I taught you to defeat your enemy"

"Not really, I still got my ass kicked" said Jake breathlessly, "Couldn't you pick something that couldn't kill me, like maybe I could've fought a bear or maybe a chipmunk with rabies"

"Don't worry I knew you wouldn't die, you're the protagonist of the story it'll ruin the whole thing" joked Pabbie.

"Yeah but, it still hurts"

They both laughed, Jake regretted that to.

"P-please don't make me laugh, it really hurts to move"

They laughed again.

"Ouch" winced Jake.

"So, now that I helped you gain better control over your volatile powers, I presume you'll be going back to the Kingdom?" asked Pabbie, "Surely you miss Queen Elsa?"

"How did you-"

"You talk in your sleep"

"You watch me sleep?" said Jake a little creeped out.

"No you just talk loudly, you really creeped us out" said Pabbie.

Jake blushed, who knows how many more secrets he let slip out.

"I guess so, maybe after I'm able to walk"

Jake spent the next three days healing his bones. He was surprised how fast he recovered. When he was ready to go, Jake packed up his belongings and made his way out the valley.

"Wait!" called a familiar voice.

Jake turned saw a rock rolling towards him. The rocked popped up and he saw that it was Pabbie.

"Here, this for you, a gift, from the trolls" Pabbie held up an orange crystal tied to a necklace string.

Jake grabbed the crystal, "What is it?" asked Jake.

"It's a fire crystal, each troll wears a crystal to represent their position in our culture"

"Th-thank you" said Jake, tearing up a little bit. Jake put the crystal on his neck over his locket.

Other trolls came rolling up to say their goodbyes. Some of the younger trolls hopped up in Jake's arms. Jake was surprised by how heavy they were, their small size were very misleading. Jake had a hard time supporting all of their weight. They all said their last goodbyes and Jake made his way through the forest. He was finally returning to the Arendelle kingdom where he truly belonged.


	14. The Coup d'etat

Jake was walking through the forest, and he was lost. It didn't occur to him that he was knocked out when he was brought to the Valley of the Living Rock. Jake walked through the forest suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks. He heard a rustling noise in the distance. He placed a hand on the hilt of his swords. His eyes turned red and he looked around for any signs of life. He looked through the trees and saw a flash of yellow; he knew immediately that it was a Southern Isles soldier. Jake barely had time to react when he was ambushed by soldiers; there was six of them. The hopped from behind bushed and trees and started firing arrows from their cross bows. Jake spun and surrounded his whole body in flames deflecting the arrows; the flames temporally blinded the soldiers. When they recovered, Jake was gone. All that stood was large scorch mark in the ground.

"Where did he go?!" asked one of the soldiers.

"Find him!" ordered another.

They soldiers desperately looked all around the bushes and behind trees. Up on a high branch in a near tall larch tree Jake looked down at the soldiers. He watched as they desperately looked for Jake. Jake took his chance and drew his swords. He hopped out of the tree and landed on two soldiers. He dug his swords in their backs killing them instantly. Before any of the other four could react, Jake launched himself at another soldier and slashed his swords through his chest. One soldier advanced on Jake, but he parried his strike with his sword and impaled him with his two swords. The remaining two soldiers started shooting arrows at Jake, but he used the soldier's body as a human shield. The arrows impaled in the dead soldier's back. Jake pulled his swords out of the soldier and flung his body at one of the shooters. The other one shot an arrow in Jake's shoulder and he fell over, dropping his swords out of his hands. Before the soldier could finish reloading his crows bow, Jake shot a fireball out of his hand and launched the soldier across the forest floor; he was dead before he hit the ground. Jake got up and pulled the arrow out of his soldier. It didn't hurt as much due to all the adrenalin rushing through his body. He walked to the soldier stuck under the dead body. He flipped the body off the soldier and stuck the arrow from his shoulder into the soldiers arm.

"Who sent you?" asked Jake firmly.

The soldier winced in pain. Jake pushed the arrow deeper in the soldier's arm. He wailed in pain.

"Who sent you?!" asked Jake more aggressively.

"P-Prince Hans and A-Admiral N-N-Nero" said the soldier.

"Who's Nero?" asked Jake.

"H-he's crazy, even crazier than you"

"Why did he send you?"

"To d-distract you"

"Distract me from what?"

"I-I can't tell you"

Jake dug the arrow deeper in the soldier's arm and twisted it. Blood oozed through the wound and trickled down his arm.

"I-I _can't_! He'll kill me if I do!" cried the soldier.

"And what do you think I'll do if you don't tell me" Jake twisted the arrow and more blood came oozing out.

The soldier wailed in pain, "Alright! Alright! I'll tell you, they're going to attempt a coup on the royal family! Please have mercy, I have a family!" cried the soldier.

"So do I" said Jake as he pulled the arrow out of the soldier's arm.

Jake picked up his swords and started to walk away; the soldier reached for his cross bow and fired. Jake easily dodged it and pulled out his flintlock and shot the soldier in the back.

…Meanwhile…

Elsa was sitting at her throne when Kia, the loyal servant, walked in and towards Elsa.

"There is a man here to see you, your majesty" said Kai.

"Bring him in" said Elsa.

Kia nodded to one the guards and he opened the door. A man walked in the room, he was wearing a red naval uniform that was decorated with medals. His hair was slick and black with a touch of gray. He had auburn brown eyes.

"Your majesty, Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Admiral Nero" said Nero as he bowed.

"How may I help you Admiral?" asked Elsa.

"I have news of the renegade prince Hans your majesty"

"You do? Where is he?" asked Elsa urgently.

"Perhaps this is a conversation meant to be discussed in more…_private_…setting, your majesty"

Elsa looked to Kia who gave her a reassuring nod.

"Okay, we can talk in the garden" said Elsa.

Elsa and Nero walked out of the great hall and into the garden. Elsa made sure guards stood outside the entrance.

"What news do you have of Prince Hans?" asked Elsa.

"After his embarrassing loss, the young Prince fled into the forest where he took refuge and came up with new plans of revenge. He, along with the help of his soldiers, came up with a plan on an attempt on your life" Nero picked up a rose from a rose bush and held it up to his nose, breathing in the pleasant aroma.

"How do you know all this?" asked Elsa a little startled by the news.

Nero ignored Elsa, "The plan, thou very clever, was sure to fall apart. So they came up with new plan to infiltrate the castle and abduct the members of the royal family"

"What?! When?"

"Right now actually" said Nero casually.

Elsa ran for the door, but it was locked. She tried desperately to open it, but had no success.

"I'm afraid you're wasting your energy your highness, it's locked from the inside" said Nero.

"Guards! Guards!" yelled Elsa, but she had no response.

"Oh that won't help either I'm afraid, you know you should really do a better back ground check on your staff. Especially the ones assigned to protect that sister of yours" said Nero with a wolfish grin.

Elsa was getting more frightened by the second.

"Anna!" yelled Elsa still trying to get through the door. She had to protect her sister. Elsa turned to face Nero, his wolfish grin wide on his face, "What have you done with Anna?!"

"She's not dead, if that's what you're asking, no, I'm afraid Prince Hans has certain…_plans_ for her. But as for you my Queen…" Nero pulled out a knife, "…My orders were to detain you"

Elsa shot a sharp beam of ice at Nero's face, slashing his left eye and making him drop his knife. Elsa tried to make a run for it, but Nero quickly recovered and pulled on her long braid.

"Where do you think you're going?" said Nero as he pulled Elsa by her braid and forced her to the ground.

He picked Elsa up by her throat and started to firmly squeeze he neck.

"Look at me with those pretty blue eyes of yours. I want to _see _you die!" said Nero as he squeezed down harder on Elsa's neck.

Elsa looked into Nero's eyes; his eyes reflected pure evil and he had a wide wicked grin. Elsa tried desperately to break free but Nero had a fierce grip. Elsa scratched and clawed at Nero, Elsa could fell her breathing being restricted and she starting to get weaker by the second. For the first time Elsa feared for her life.

"Please, I don't want to die, not like this" said Elsa to herself.

Elsa's vision started to blur and she soon blacked out. Nero released his grip and dropped Elsa to the ground. She had a red hand print where Nero strangled her. Sothern Isles soldiers came bursting through the doors and into the garden.

"Take her to the dungeon" ordered Nero.

One of the soldiers picked up Elsa and left the garden. Admiral Nero and the other soldier walked back to the great hall where the rest of the southern Isles soldiers disguised as the royal guards.

"Where is the princess?" asked Nero.

"Here she is sir" said one of the soldiers as he presented a knocked out Agneta. He had a series of bruises on his face and a black eye, "She put up quit the fight sir"

"This…" Nero gestured to Agneta, "…is not the princess. The princess for start, is eighteen years old, this girl in no older than FIVE!" said Nero extremely angry at the stupidity of his soldiers. "Go and find the _real_ princess!" he ordered.

The soldiers rushed to the halls in search of Anna.

…Meanwhile…

Jake was in the sky speeding towards the kingdom. He was zooming over the tree tops, racing to get to the castle before any of his friends got hurt. He flew so fast that he broke the sound barrier. He flew so fast that the wind couldn't catch up to him. Jake made it to the harbor in a matter of seconds. When he flew past a couple of sail boats the water lifted the boats up into the air for a couple seconds before returning back to the ground. Jake flew so fast that he didn't have time to slow enough, and crashed in the village. He crawled out of the crater he made and ran to the castle. Jake completely ignored the crowd of people that came to see what crashed into the pavement. He pushed through the crowd, not caring about what the thought; all he could think about was making sure his friends were safe. When he reached the castle he burst through the gates and into the great hall where he saw a group of royal guards.

"Guards, we have to hurry the Queen and the Princess is in danger!" yelled Jake urgently at the guards.

Jake took a glance over at a small group of guards in the distance. He saw one of them carrying Agneta over his shoulders. She was clearly out cold and a bruise on her cheek. Intense rage filled inside Jake. He shot a large fireball at the guard in front of him and sent him flying across the great hall. The other guards advanced on Jake, but Jake shot a column of flames at the guards knocking them to the ground. Jake sprinted towards the guard that was holding Agneta and tackled him to the ground. A fiery rage grew inside him; Jake started punching the soldier hard in the face over and over.

"HOW COULD YOU HURT HER?!" yelled Jake as he relentlessly hit the soldier.

Jake couldn't bring himself to stop. Blood started flying everywhere with each hit. Jake didn't stop until the soldier stopped moving completely. Jake got up and looked at his hand; it was completely covered in blood. That's when Jake realized what he done; he had just beaten this man to death. Jake stepped back and fell over a turned chair, breathing hard. He had killed before, but it was always in self-defense, what Jake had done was just brutal. Jake used his shirt to the clean the blood of his hand and knelt down next to Agneta. He picked her and cradled her in his arms. He moved her hair away from her eyes and checked her pulse. She was out cold, but at least she was alive. Jake got up and started walking through the halls. He heard some commotion in the portrait room. Jake pulled out his flintlock and cautiously opened the door. He slowly made his way through the portrait room. He heard a noise, like something trying to move, from behind a marble statue. Jake hopped in front of the statue and pointed his flintlock. He was surprised to see Anna hiding behind the statue.

"Jake! I'm so glad to see you!" said Anna as she jumped from behind the statue and gave Jake a hug.

"Anna! Thank goodness, where is everyone?" asked Jake as Anna backed away.

"I don't know, Kristoff is missing and I saw them carry Elsa and I tried to stop them, but there was too many and then I heard screams and I saw them carrying Elsa's body, I thought they had killed her ,and I heard they were looking for me and I just so scared, and-" said Anna frantically.

"Anna, calm down and breathe. Let's find Elsa and figure out what's going on" said Jake calmly.

She started taking deep breaths, "Okay" said Anna as she tried to calm herself.

"But first we need to find somewhere safe for her" Jake gestured to Agneta.

"What happened to her" said Anna as she stroked Agneta's hair.

"The guards knocked her out"

"What?! The guards wouldn't do anything like this"

"That's the thing; I don't think they're the guards. I was ambushed in the forest on my way here and a Sothern Isles soldier told me they were planning to take over the kingdom"

"We have to stop them!"

"And we will, but first things first, we get Agneta to somewhere safe"

"We could keep her in my room?" Anna suggested.

"Alright, let's go"

Jake followed Anna out of the portrait room and to her bedroom. Anna tried to open the door, but it wouldn't move.

"It's locked, we can't get in. We'll just have to find another-"

Anna was interrupted by Jake when he kicked open the door.

"Or we could do that" said Anna.

Jake followed Anna into the room, it was dark but Jake could make out a large canopy bed with blue wooden chest at the end. There was a large fireplace in the right corner and two chairs and small table next to it. Paintings lined the walls and a tall window. A candle chandelier hung from the ceiling. There was a rustling noise near the fire place and Jake immediately pulled out his flintlock. Kia the servant stumbled from behind a chair and held up his arms like he was surrendering.

"D-don't kill me!" cried Kia.

"Jake it's okay, we can trust him" said Anna as she pulled Jake's arm away.

"Princess Anna, thank goodness you're alright! Those men took Queen Elsa into the dungeon, and locked me in hear. They were planning on killing me!" said Kia terrified.

"It's okay, please we need you to stay here and look over our friend" said Anna calmly.

"O-of course your highness"

Jake gently placed Agneta on the bed and Kia took the cold wet rag from the nearby desktop and rubbed it her forehead. Jake and Anna raced towards the dungeon, but they only made it to the courtyard. They found Hans, along with Admiral Nero and a two soldiers waiting for them. Nero's left eye was scarred from Elsa's ice beam. Jake immediately drew his swords.

"Princess Anna, we've been looking for you, how convenient for you to just come to us" said Hans with a nasty grin, "And I see you brought a friend"

"Get behind me" Jake whispered to Anna. Anna stepped behind him.

Hans looked over to Nero and gave him a nod.

"Get the princess, and do what you like to her protector" ordered Nero.

The soldiers charged at Jake and Anna, but Jake met them with his full fury. One soldier tried to strike him down but Jake parried his strike and tripped him. The soldier fell to the ground and Jake stomped hard on his gut, incapacitating him. Jake didn't want to kill anyone in front of Anna.

"Jake help!" Jake heard Anna's voice say in the distance.

Anna was struggling to free herself from the other soldier's grip. Jake ran and tackled him, where they wrestled on the ground.

"Anna cover your eyes!" yelled Jake as he continued to fight the soldier.

Anna did as she was told and when Jake saw this he broke free from the soldier and reached for one of his swords. The soldier tried to stop him by kicking Jake hard in the gut; he managed to knock Jake to the ground. The soldier loomed over Jake and held up Jake's sword, ready to impale it in his body, when suddenly a loud bang went off and he froze. The soldier fell over and Jake saw Anna standing behind him with Jake's flintlock in her hand. Her hands were shaking and she had look of complete horror and shock.

"H-he was about to…a-and I saw him…I-I-I killed him…" stuttered Anna.

Jake got up and tried to grab the weapon out of her hand, "Anna, it's okay, look at me, LOOK at me" Anna looked into Jake's eyes, she was on the brink of tears, "You did the right thing, I owe you my life. Now just give me the weapon Anna"

Anna let go of the flintlock; she was gripping it so hard that her knuckles turned white and her fingers stuck to the grip. Jake put away the flintlock and pulled Anna in closer. She was still violently shaking.

"Well that was definitely something" said Hans, "You deal with him" he ordered at Nero.

Nero pulled out his cutlass sword. Jake let go of Anna grabbed his swords. Jake and Nero were in a standoff. They paced in circles, waiting for the other to make a move. Jake decided to be the first to act and advanced. Nero easily parried all of Jake's strikes. Jake never fought anybody that was more skilled at sword play than he was. What made Jake feel even worse was the fact Nero was fighting with only one hand, he held the other one behind his back. They fought on, until Jake made the slightest slip up and Nero took this to his fullest advantage. Jake accidently left his hand slip and Nero forced Jake the sword out of Jake's left hand. Now Jake was at an even more disadvantage, his one handed technique was never as good as his two handed technique.

"Come on, show me that power" said Nero.

Jake used his powers to surround the blade of his sword in flames. Jake advanced on Nero and struck at him hard. Each strike was parried and with each parry sparks flew all around. No matter how hard Jake fought, he was never even able to touch Nero, not alone strike him. Nero however was just toying with Jake; he was barely breaking a sweat. Jake was getting angrier by the second, and the more he got angry, the more powerful his powers became. Jake was letting his anger get the best of him and he started making reckless moves. Nero took advantage of Jake's anger and was able to throw him off his feet. Jake spun with legs created a ring fire forcing Nero to back away.

"Control your anger" Jake told himself.

Jake took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down. Now that he was calm he was able to think more clearly. He knew he would never be able to beat Nero with a sword, so Jake decided to his powers to his advantage. Jake threw his sword aside and shot columns of flames out of his hands. Nero ducked and rolled out of the way. Jake moved his hands to follow Nero as he continued to run. Nero jumped to the ducked to the ground just in time for the flames to pass just inched over his head. Jake surrounded his fist in a large ball of flame charged at Nero. Jake thrust his fist down at Nero who rolled out the way just in time. Jake pounded his fist on the ground and created a crater in the stone ground. Nero ducked behind one of the fountains and Jake shot large fireball, blasting the fountain to pieces. Water and concrete went everywhere and in the mist of all the confusion, Nero grabbed Anna and held his sword to her neck.

"Come any closer and I spill her blood all over the ground!" yelled Nero.

"Easy Nero!" yelled Hans from across the courtyard.

"Shut up! You're too weak to take action, I'm not afraid to spill a little blood!" Nero held the blade closer and made a small cut in her neck.

"Help me!" cried Anna, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Jake wanted to do something, but he knew he couldn't risk Anna's life on a slim chance it'll work. He looked straight into Nero's eyes; they were wild and crazy and he had an insane grin on his face. More soldiers came bursting through the front doors and into the courtyard.

"How many more of the guys are there?" asked Jake under his breath.

Jake decided to surrender to ensure Anna's safety. He extinguished his flames and threw his flintlock aside. Jake couldn't use it anyway, Anna had unknowingly fired his only shot; it was useless now. The guards swarmed and forced him the ground. Nero finally let go of Anna and allowed a soldier to grab.

"Don't hurt him!" cried Anna as the soldier carried her away.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine" Nero lied. Nero walked up to Jake as the soldiers held him up. Nero took out his knife and jabbed it into Jake's abdomen. "Hurts don't it? Gave it a little extra kick, something I cooked up myself. It _was_ meant for the Queen, but I guess the poison will work just as fine on you" Jake fell to the ground, "The poison will leak into your blood stream shortly, and then you'll fall into a sleep like death for a while. I assure you the whole thing will be quit peaceful"

Jake looked up at near, he clenched his wound and he could feel his blood trickling down his body. He felt dizzy and tired; Jake barely closed his eyes for a second when he fell asleep.


	15. The Immortal Phoenix

**Sorry it took me so long to post, but Frozen finally premiered on Starz and I couldn't bring myself to _not_ watch it another nine times. (feel free to send angry comments, I deserve it) Warning: Someone drops an F-bomb (Kind of). I know the story has a T rating, but just think of it like when a PG 13 movie has an f-bomb. (Sorry for all the language)**

* * *

Elsa woke up in the same chains she was held in the last time she woke up in the dungeon. She looked around; the dungeon was the same as the last time she was in here, with the exaptation of the new stone wall built to cover up the whole she made to escape. Her cell door suddenly opened and Hans walked into the room.

"Hello sleepy head" said Hans as he walked into the room, "Now this brings back some memories" said Hans reminiscently as he looked around the room.

"How dare you show your face around here again" hissed Elsa.

"Now is that any way to talk to me, after all we've been through?"

"F*** you!" spat Elsa

"*gasp* such language! I aught of wash your mouth out with soap young lady" said Hans mockingly.

Hans laughed and walked towards the door.

"What have you done with my friends?!" yelled Elsa before Hans could walk out the door.

"Oh don't worry; they're alive…for now" said Hans with a nasty grin.

"Wait, what does that mean?! HANS!" Elsa's voice echoed through the dungeon as she yelled after Hans.

Across the dungeon Jake was awakened in his cell when he heard Elsa's voice.

"E-Elsa!" Jake looked but didn't see anything. He looked down and saw that his feet weren't touching the ground. He looked up and that his hands were cuffed to chains hanging from the ceiling. He was held up by diamond shape link chains, which dug into and scratched his skin. Jake's cell door opened and Nero, followed by a Southern Isles soldier, walked into Jake's cell. Jake noticed that the soldier had a blacksnake whip wrapped around his shoulder. Nero pulled up a wooden chair, turned it backwards, and sat himself on it. Jake paid no attention to Nero, what he was worried about was the soldier with the whip, and what he was attending to do with it. Jake watched the soldier as he casually walked behind Jake and rested on the wall.

"Good morning, sleep well?" asked Nero sarcastically.

Jake remained silent.

"You have quit the past don't you?" said Nero as he pulled out a stack of wanted posters. "It seems your head is wanted in Corona, Enhancia, Weselton, The Southern Isles, young Prince Eric's castle, and even Atlantica strangely enough"

Jake still didn't say a word. He never liked reliving his dark past.

Prince Hans walked into the room, "Did I miss anything?" he asked.

"Nothing at all, we were just reminiscing about the past" Nero responded.

"How about I give it a crack" suggested Hans. He grabbed Jake's face and forced him to look into his eyes, "If you want to live, you will do as I say" ordered Hans.

Jake spit in Hans' eye. Hans stumbled back and back handed Jake hard in the face. He hit him so hard the Jake's nose started bleeding. Nero and the soldier starting chuckling at Jake's expense.

"How DARE you treat royalty that way! I'll teach you some respect!" Hans gestured to the soldier, and the soldier tore of Jake's shirt and whipped him in the back.

Jake wailed in pain. His screams were muffled by the sound of the cracking whip. The soldier whipped Jake again, and again, and again. With each whip a long thin gash opened in Jake's back, right over the scar he got from his father the night his family died. Hans gestured for the soldier to stop.

"I hope you enjoyed your lesson" said Hans sarcastically.

"Only cowards torture to get respect" said Jake breathlessly, "Strike me all you want, but you can't break me"

"You have a strong will, but I _will_ to break you" said Hans malevolently. Hans gestured to the soldier and he started whipping Jake again. His screams echoed through the dungeon.

Anna sat in the dark corner of her cell hugging her knees as she listened to the screams. She hid her face in her arms. Elsa was in her cell; she looked down at the metal coverings connected to long chains bolted to the floor. Jake's screams echoed through her cell. She flinched with each loud crack followed by a loud scream of pain. Back in Jake's cell the soldier finally tired out and stopped whipping Jake. A dozen long bloody gashes lined Jake's back. So much of his blood dripped to the floor that there was a small pool of it under his feet. Jake was starting to lose consciousness, but he wasn't about to let his will be broken.

"C'mon…is that...*ugh*…is that all you…got" said Jake breathlessly. Hans punched Jake hard in the face; "Oh I'm sure you can hit me harder than that" taunted Jake. Hans punched him in the face again and again. Jake spit out a large wad of blood, "You hit like a bitch, hehehe" Jake smiled, his teeth were stained red and blood oozed out of his mouth; Hans punched him one last time. Jake's cheek had a large dark bruise.

"Can't we just kill him?" suggested the soldier. He was breathless and covered in sweat.

"Even though that sounds like a wondrous idea, I'm afraid we need his power" said Nero.

"But we can't use him if his body is broken like this" said Hans.

"*yawn* As much as the screams of pain is like music to my ears, I do tire of it sometimes. How about we retire for the night and start again in the morning?" Nero suggested.

Hans got frustrated and pulled Jake by his hair forcing him to look up, "Why won't you just give in?! All you have to do is bend to my will and kill the Queen, and then we will let you go, why are being so STUPID?!" yelled Hans.

"I guess…that's the difference between me and you…your still stuck in the past and you let that affect your future. You just got to…_let it go_ hehehe" Jake smiled again; Hans raised his fist to hit him, but dropped it.

Hans stormed out of the room and the soldier followed. Nero got out of his chair walked towards Jake.

"I _will_ see that power you hold, even if I pull it out of you by force. I'll find a way to break you, every man has a weakness and I will find yours" and with that, Nero left the room.

Jake hung in the darkness. The faint white light of the moon shined through his tiny barred window. Jake's locket luminesced a golden light in the darkness.

"Jake, wake up Jake" called a familiar voice. Jake looked up and saw the glowing figure of his mother standing before him. She gently placed her hands on Jake's face, it felt like cold air brushing past his cheeks. "Look at what they've done to you" Jake's mother hugged him and ran her fingers down his back, her touch felt like someone dripping a cool soothing liquid down his skin.

The stinging pain of his back settled down and the bleeding stopped. Jake felt his strength returning to him.

"That should sooth the pain, but I'm afraid the scars will forever mark you" said Jake's mother.

"Thank you mother" said Jake relieved that the pain was over.

"I'm also afraid that in the state I'm in I can't physically help get free of your chains, but a good friend is on the way"

"Who is it?" Jake asked his mother.

Jake's mother didn't say anything; she only smiled and faded away. Jake then heard the guards outside his cell door.

"Hey! you're not supposed to be down here, I'm going to have ask you to lea-" Jake heard the sound of something heavy dropping to the ground.

The lock on Jake's door started to jiggle and the door slowly opened. Jake expected to see keys in the door, but instead saw a carrot. Olaf came waddling into the cell and plucked his nose from the keyhole.

"Olaf! Holy crap I haven't seen you in like…forever ago!

Kristoff soon came into the room.

"Kristoff! I've never been so happy to see your ugly face!"

"Same here" said Kristoff as grab the keys off the unconscious soldier and freed Jake from his chains. "C'mon, we have to get everyone else"

"Right" said Jake as he rubbed his wrist. It felt so good to be free again. "I have no idea where they are being held so we'll just have to search the place. We'll have a better chance of not getting caught if we split up, you and Olaf go search for Anna and I'll go get Elsa"

"Sounds like a plan" said Kristoff.

Jake watched as Kristoff and Olaf went down the hall looking Anna's cell. Jake looked over at the unconscious guard and he got an idea.

Jake walked through the halls of the dungeon as casually as he could. He stole the uniform off the guard, and it was a little too big. Too makes matters worse was that it had a terrible smell. Jake reached the end of the hall way where he saw a guard standing by a cell door. He knew that must have been Elsa's because the air was ice cold and he could see his breath. Jake walked up to the guard.

"Eh-hem, Hello there" said Jake nervously in deep voice trying to disguise himself as a guard as much as possible. "I was sent by the prince to take over your shift"

The soldier raised an eyebrow; Jake smiled nervously.

"What the hell" said the soldier finally, "If you need me I'll be at the tavern" the soldier started to walk away but he stopped right next to Jake and examined him closely. Jake started to get really nervous. "Make sure you do something about that god awful smell of yours" he threw Jake the keys and walked away

Jake threw off the uniform and burned it. He took the keys and opened the cell door. He saw Elsa sitting on the bench in her cell, she looked alright.

"Elsa!" said Jake relieve to finally see her face again.

Elsa looked up from her chains. She tried to run up to him but her chains kept her from moving too far.

"Hold on" Jake used the keys to unlock Elsa's chains. Her metal coverings popped open and fell to the ground.

A surge of emotion filled between them. Elsa jumped out of her seat and ran towards Jake.

"Elsa, I…I'm so sorry for leaving, it was stupid of me, and when I heard that you was in danger, I-I-I just so scared and rushed over here, and I-I-I-" Elsa placed two her hands on the side of his face.

"Just shut up and kiss me" Elsa and Jake shared a passionate kiss.

This kiss felt nothing like the one they shared earlier, it was sad and left a whole in his heart. But this kiss felt as if someone set off fireworks inside his body. His heart was beating so fast that he thought it might burst out of his chest. During that moment there were no troubles, no Hans or Nero, no soldiers, all that mattered was Elsa. They slowly parted they gazed into each other's eyes. Elsa's rich blue eyes never looked more beautiful in the moonlight. Jake gently placed his hand on Elsa's cheek; her skin was smooth and cold to the touch. It took Jake a while to remember where they were and what was going on.

"HEY!" Jake and Elsa both turned and saw the guard that Jake had switched with. "I knew there was something up with you, I'm going to-" the guard was interrupted by a mixture of a fireball and ice beam. He flew across the hallway and landed with a thud.

"That'll probably attract the attention of the other guards, c'mon we have to go" Jake grabbed Elsa's hand and led her through the dungeon.

Jake and Elsa ran through the dungeon occasionally having to stop and hide from guards.

"How many more are there?" asked Elsa as two guards walked past them.

"Hans must have brought in more soldiers while we were out" suggested Jake.

Together they crept through the dungeon where they met Kristoff and Olaf hiding behind the corner of a hall way.

"Anna is right down the hall, but there are two guards by her cell"

Jake and Elsa peered over the corner and saw that there were in fact two guards on each side of the door.

"I got this" said Elsa confidently.

With a wave her hand ice magically formed under the feet of the guards and the slipped and hit their heads hard on the concrete. They laid on the floor out cold.

"Nice" said Jake in admiration.

They ran up to the cell door. Without a second of hesitation Jake blasted the door open and they ran inside. Jake ran in first and was greeted with a wooden chair to the back of the head.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I thought you were a guard!" said Anna in surprise to see that she hit Jake.

"So you hit him a chair?" said Jake rubbing the back of his head.

"Anna!" yelled Kristoff as he entered the room. Anna dropped what was left of the chair and ran into Kristoff's arms where they shared their own kiss.

"Where have you been? I've been so worried" asked Anna.

"I was up in the mountains collecting some last minute ice when saw soldiers walking through the forest. I figured something was wrong and rushed back to the kingdom"

"Well I'm glad you're alright" said Anna as she hugged Kristoff one last time.

"C'mon we got to get out of here" said Jake as Elsa helped him up off the floor.

Together they ran through dungeon occasionally having to stop to have little skirmishes with guards. One in particular, Jake ran up and dropped kicked one guard in the chest, a ring of flame like a shockwave emitted from Jake's feet when he made contact. They ran out of the dungeon, through the courtyard, and into the great hall. They were surprised to see it completely dark and empty.

"Where is everyone?" asked Anna.

"Maybe they're on break?" asked Olaf.

"But surely not _everyone_?" started Jake, "There must be something going on, I mean they cleared out the _entire_ castle, the guards, the servants, and…oh no"

A horrible thought filled Jake's head and he bolted into the hallway. Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf tried to follow, but Jake was sprinting down the hallway.

"Jake was is it?!" yelled Anna from down the hall.

Jake didn't have time to answer he had to get there before it's too late. Finally he reached the door of Anna's bedroom and burst through the door. What he saw made him freeze in his tracks. The rest caught up to him, and they too were caught by complete surprise. There in the room was Nero holding as fast asleep Agneta in his arms while he held a dagger close to her heart.

"Shhhh, we wouldn't want to wake her now, would we?" whispered Nero. "Fragile isn't she? So young, I remember I was about her age when I saw death for the first time. That moment defined the whole world for me; death is life's only true salvation" Nero gently rubbed the back of his fingers through Agneta's hair, the blade only inches from her face. "Maybe, I should save her from her from the evils of the world" Nero pointed the blade closer to her heart.

"Nero please, don't hurt her" pleaded Jake.

"I'm not hurting her, I'm saving her. I grew up in war, I fought in war, and I thrived in war. All I know is war and death that's all there is, people live and then they die. Love is pointless when the ones you love all ways die"

"You're wrong, there is more to life than just death, please just put her down and-"

"No I don't think I will" said Nero suddenly as he pointed the knife at Jake, "What I will do however, is take this opportunity to show you how I tend to deal with those who continue to defy me"

"What does mean?" asked Jake

"Let me show you" said Nero with a wicked smile.

Nero led them out the castle and into the village. It was completely quit and empty. It was late at night and everyone was asleep in their homes. It was so quit that they could hear the splash of the ocean as they walked into the harbor. The air was cold and the smell of the sea was strong. The moon was full while bright white stars littered the sky. Nero stayed in the back threatening to hurt Agneta every time someone moved too slowly. They reached the edge of the docks and they saw three large warships drifting in the ocean.

"That's how we've been keeping a tight control on things. Soon hundreds of soldiers will march upon this land" Nero pointed the dagger at Elsa, "We are going to meet them, you know what to do your majesty"

Elsa placed her foot in the water and the minute her ice high heels touched the water it started to freeze. Once Elsa was sure it was safe enough, she placed another foot on the ice and started to walk across the fjord, the water freezing under her feet. Nero motioned the rest to follow. Jake walked a litter faster to catch up to Elsa.

"You have a plan right?" whispered Jake.

"I was going to ask you the same thing" Elsa whispered back.

Jake thought for a moment; they started getting close to the nearest ship.

"I do have one idea, but it's kind of crazy"

"What is it?" asked Elsa.

Jake whispered something in Elsa's ear. At first she was skeptical about Jake's plan, but then eventually agreed to it. Before Elsa could play out Jake's plan a row boat sailed up towards them. On it was Prince Hans and several Southern Isles soldiers.

"Hello again, it's a beautiful night, is it not?" asked Hans as he stepped out of the boat.

"Here they are just like you wanted Prince Hans" said Nero.

"Good, now grab the Queen and Princess and uh…kill the others" ordered Hans. The soldiers advanced on Jake and Kristoff.

Kristoff pulled out a knife and Jake lit his palms on fire. Every one of the soldiers pulled out their swords and advanced. One tried to slash Jake, but he dodged it and quickly jabbed the soldier several time with his fiery fist. Then punched him hard in face and he fell to the ground.

"ELSA NOW!" yelled Jake.

Elsa lifted her arms as if picking up something heavy and the ice started to shake and rise beneath their feet. The ice shook so violently that everyone except Elsa had trouble keeping their balance. Nero fell, dropping Agneta who finally started to awake. She looked around, confused and surprised. Jake run up to her and took her in his arms, then her kicked Nero as he tried to get up and carried her near Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff. The ice grew higher and higher and soon they found themselves on a one-hundred foot tall glacier. The glacier was white and rocky. The wind started howling and a heavy blizzard started.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" yelled Hans angrily through the harsh winds.

The snow blew heavenly on top off them and it was hard to see the edge of the glacier. One of the soldiers accidently slipped off the edge and fell towards the water. His screams faded as he fell and then a loud splash as if someone dropped a heavy weight into the water. The Southern Isles soldiers quickly recovered and drew their swords. Jake grabbed the sword of the soldier he had just knocked out. Kristoff held up his knife and even Elsa got herself ready to fight. Three soldiers advanced on Jake and he was able to parry all of their attacks. Jake got caught on three on one sword fight, while Kristoff was tackled by another soldier and Elsa used her powers to shoot ice spikes out of the ground knocking two more soldiers off their feet. Anna and Agneta helplessly watched as they fought. One stray soldier tried to grab Anna, but she panicked and kicked hard in the crotch. The soldier squealed like a little girl and fell to his knees. Anna grabbed Agneta's hand and ran for safety.

During Jake's fight, he had managed to defeat the two other soldiers, but the third one had knocked him off his feet and Jake found himself struggling to keep the soldier from impaling the blade in his heart. Elsa noticed this and with a wave of her hand a pillar of ice shot up from the glacier surface throwing the soldier off of Jake and sliding towards the edge. Jake tried to save him, but he was too late. The soldier slid of the edge and down towards the ocean. Jake watched as the soldier's body sunk to the ocean floor. Jake didn't have time to be sorry; he got up, grabbed his sword, and continued to fight. Through the mist of the blizzard Jake saw Hans walking towards him, his sword ready and look of malevolence on his face. Jake readied his sword.

"I've been itching to fight you since I first laid eyes on her ugly giant sideburns face" said Jake.

Hans laughed cockily, "You honestly think you have a chance against me?" Hans twirled his sword several times to show off his skill.

Jake and Hans both charged at each other. Their swords slashed against each other and bright orange sparks flew everywhere. Hans and Jake fought without end. They were so evenly matched that every strike was parried and neither could break either defense; they found themselves in a stalemate. Hans charged at Jake and slashed down hard. Jake used his sword to block Hans strike and they found themselves face to face as Hans tried desperately to overpower Jake, but Jake held his ground. In the distance Jake heard a familiar voice scream in the distance. Jake glanced over and saw Elsa on the ground while three soldiers loomed over her. Jake stomped hard on Hans' foot causing him to stumble back and slip on the glacier's icy surface. Jake ran to Elsa's aid shot columns of flames out of his two hands. Two of three soldiers were blasted away leaving only one left. The soldier thrust his sword down at Elsa but Jake deflected it with his sword. Jake shoved the soldier to the ground and helped Elsa to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Jake asked Elsa.

"I'm fine, thanks to you-WATCH OUT!"

The soldier Jake had shoved to the ground recovered quickly than he expected and tried to slash Jake's head open. Elsa raised her arms and created an ice wall, trapping the soldier's arm. Jake made a fireball in his fist and punched at the ice wall. Jake smashed through the wall sending the soldier flying off in the distance. Jake and Elsa's peace was short lived; they soon found themselves surrounded by Southern Isles soldiers. Jake and Elsa were back to back as the soldiers raised their swords.

"Could this get any worse?" asked Elsa.

"You kiddin' me? The last time I did this there were like, _three times_ as many guys!" said Jake, "So who do you think is going to be brave or foolish enough to attack first?"

One soldier to Jake's right charged first and Jake parried his strike and used his free hand to blast him away. On Elsa's side, a soldier advanced on her and she created an ice wall to block him. She used her powers to push the wall away sending him far away. Another soldier advanced on Elsa and she raised her arms creating a giant wave of snow, pushing the soldiers back. On Jake's side he slashed a through a soldier's chest. Another one swung his sword at Jake, but he ducked causing the soldier to slice through his comrade. Jake thrust his sword into the soldier's chest and sliced the other one's neck. Jake turned just in time to see a soldier behind Elsa about to slash down on her. Jake flipped the sword in his hand and threw it like a knife. It flew straight into the soldier's chest and he fell over, dead.

"That was close" said Jake relieved.

Elsa smiled at him, but then her smile turned quickly into a look of horror. Jake was highly confused, but before he could act he felt a jolt of pain, like electricity striking through his body. He looked down and was surprised to see half of a blade sticking through his chest, covered in his blood. Hans had snuck behind Jake and thrust his sword through Jake's chest.

"JAKE!" he heard Elsa scream.

Hans pulled the sword the sword out of Jake's chest and he fell to the ground. Jake coughed up blood and suddenly became really cold. Blood spilled all over the glacier surface. Jake could barely breathe as he coughed up more blood. The smell of his blood filled Jake's nose; he knew the smell all too well, because it was like the smell of death. Hans laughed wickedly as he casually stepped over Jake's body. Elsa watched horrified as Jake bled out all over. Jake could hardly believe it, all his life he's been cheating death and now he could feel it catching up to him.

"Well I guess that's the end of him" said Hans as he thrust his sword downward several times, splattering Jake's blood all over the glacier's surface.

Elsa was too stunned for words. All she could do was watch as Hans came closer, his sword in his hand and a malevolent smile on his face. Elsa decided that she had to keep it together and focus on what was in front of her. Hans swung his sword at Elsa, but she created a wall to shield her. Hans sliced through the wall effortlessly and swung at Elsa again.

Jake watched helplessly as Elsa fought Hans. He had to do something, but with him slowly bleeding out and inches away from death, all he could do was watch and pray that she will be safe.

"You can't win Elsa, there's no one here to save you this time!" yelled Hans as he swung his sword at Elsa.

"I don't anyone to save me!" Elsa shot an ice beam at the ground and a wave of snow swept Hans off his feet.

Before he could recover Elsa created a giant cloud over Hans' head and sharp spikes of ice rained down on him. Hans deflected most of them with his sword, but one managed to jam into his left shoulder. Without even a second to recover, Hans found himself surrounded by snow as Elsa created a miniature avalanche. Hans jammed his sword into the ice and was barely able to stop himself from being thrown off the edge. Hans slammed his sword in so much in fact that it created a large thick crack in the ice. As Hans wiped the snow off of him, Elsa shot out long sharp spikes from the ice straight at Hans.

"Enough!" yelled Nero suddenly from behind Elsa. Elsa stopped the spikes inches from Hans' heart as she turned and saw Nero holding Anna by her braids.

Kristoff lay on the ground clutching his side, blood dripping on the ice. Nero held Anna up by her braid and placed his dagger near her throat.

"Make one move and I swear I'll slit her throat!" yelled Nero.

Anna struggled to get loose from Nero's grasp, but the more she struggled the tighter he pulled her braid. Anna winced in pain as Nero pulled her hair. Elsa forced the spiked away from Hans.

"Fine, now let her go!" ordered Elsa.

"You know what as a matter of fact; I think I will spill her blood. It's been too long since I killed someone" Nero wrapped his arm around Anna's neck and raised his dagger ready to strike it through her heart.

"NO!" yelled Elsa as Nero thrust his dagger downward.

A surge of energy filled Jake he knew he had to save Anna, he may be injured but he wasn't dead just yet. Jake somehow managed to jump to his feet and sprint towards Nero and tackle him to the ground. It was if he was never injured at all. Anna was locked loose from Nero's grip and she fell to the ground, so did Jake. That sudden burst of adrenalin was all he could manage. His life was slipping away faster than ever, but he knew his friends were still in danger. Nero recovered quickly and so did Hans. Hans caught Elsa in surprise and punched her in the face, knocking her to the ground. Nero grabbed his dagger and made his way to Anna when suddenly a blood curdling cracking sound made everything go quit. Nero turned and saw Jake on his knees, a sword in his hands, and a large crack forming under him. Jake had managed to pick up a sword and jam it into the crack that Hans had made with his sword. The ice made a loud cracking noise and groaned as the crack spread through the ice and under Nero's feet. Elsa glared into Jake's eyes one last time before a large chunk of the glacier separated and Jake and Nero fell towards the ocean. The wind rustled thought Jake's ears as he fell towards the ocean. Nero's scream were muffled by the rustling wind as the hurled further down the glacier. Nero didn't even reach the ocean. He landed on a ledge on the side of the glacier wall; all that was left was a bloody mess. Jake hit the water hard, the force of the water slapping his skin stung his back. The water was ice cold and dark. Jake could see his blood flowing through the water like red ink. Jake sunk slowly into the dark cold water. He saw his life flash before his eyes; Jake saw his life as a young child in the cabin, his adolescent life traveling the world, and then Jake saw his time living in Arendelle. He remembered the first day he spent in the castle, the happy memory of the snowball fight he played with Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf. It was the first in a long time Jake was truly happy. He could hear all the playful laughter as they threw snowballs at each other. The smiles on their faces and the joy in their voices. That was by far the happiest Jake had ever felt in years. Jake closed his eyes and for a moment saw darkness, but then a bright white light shined in the distance. The light grew and grew until it blinded Jake and when the light finally died down, Jake found himself lying in a tall wheat field. The sky was a beautiful bright orange and yellow sunset.

"Where am I?" Jake asked himself.

Jake slowly got to his feet. He placed his palm on his chest expecting to feel a whole where he was stabbed, but felt nothing. Confused and curious, Jake walked through the wheat field. It was peaceful; the wind blew gently through the field, the air was fresh and warm and it was absolutely quite. Jake walked for what seemed like half a mile when he saw large mansion. The walls were made out of dark brown bricks and covered in vines. There was a dual stone staircase that led up to a large wooden doorway. Jake climbed the stone stairs and slowly opened the door. Inside wasn't much, a large library filled with old leather books. Red carpet with a golden border made up the floor and another doorway led outside. As Jake walked through the mansion he was surprised to see his mother inside waiting for him.

"M-mom?" asked Jake.

Jake had seen the ghost of his mother a couple of times over the last few days, but this was no ghost. His mother was real; flesh and blood. She didn't have that luminescent blue glow she had the last time she appeared before him. Her skin was real, her long dark curly hair was real, and her dark brown eyes were real. She turned and faced him; she had a mixture of joy and sorrow on her face. She ran up and hugged Jake so tight, that he couldn't breathe.

"It feels so good to finally be able to hold you again!" said Jake's mother, overwhelmed with emotion.

"Where are we? What's going on?" asked Jake when his mother finally let go.

Jake's mother seemed to have forgotten all of the joy she was feeling and tears started forming in her eyes.

"Oh Jake I…I don't know how to tell you this, but…" she took a deep breath, "…I'm afraid you are no longer apart of the world of the living"

It was if as the whole world came crashing on Jake's head. He suddenly couldn't stand and his mother had to hold him up.

"I'm…_dead_" asked Jake as he looked up into his mother's eyes.

She nodded. Jake was in fact, dead.

…Meanwhile…

On the surface of the glacier Elsa stood at the edge in total disbelief over what she had just witnessed. The blizzard slowly died down and the wind stopped howling. Everything went quite; no one could believe what had just happened. Anna helped Kristoff to his feet and together they walked over to Elsa's side.

"He saved me" said Anna, "And now he's gone" tears started flowing down Anna's cheeks, Kristoff held her tight as she cried in his arms.

Elsa fell to her knees, the wind blowing through her hair. Tears slowly fell down her cheeks and onto the ground. She was feeling angry and sad at the same time. Sad that Jake had died, but also a little angry at Jake for sacrificing himself to save them. She never wanted people to die for her; the last time someone sacrificed herself for her was when Anna did it in order to save her from Hans and when she thought that Anna was dead, she completely fell apart.

…Meanwhile…

Jake was still coping with the fact that he was dead. He knew that he couldn't have survived his wounds, not alone that fall, but it still shook him up. Jake sat on the soft red carpet of the mansion against the giant library book shelf. Jake's mother walked up towards him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come, it's time you saw" said Jake's mother.

She helped her son to his feet and led him to the doorway in the back of the room. When they walked out the door way Jake saw that it actually led back outside and to a large circular stone balcony with stone baluster marble railings and two curved staircases on each side. Jake saw what he assumed to be the setting sun in the horizon. What Jake saw filled his body with a flush of emotion. There were more people waiting for him on the balcony. Jake's Sister Nichole, Cpt. Hatchet, a woman he has never seen before, and even the old King and Queen of Arendelle. Jake recognized the King and Queen from portraits inside the castle. Jake ran up to Nichole and Cpt. Hatchet and hugged them tight.

"It's so great to see you guys!" said Jake.

"Aye, you be a grand sight for these old eyes" said Cpt. Hatchet.

"Hi Jake!" said his sister.

"I missed you guys so much!" said Jake when let go of his sister and Cpt. Hatchet.

The woman that Jake had never seen before walked up to him. Jake was able to get a better look at her. She was young, maybe a few years older than Jake, pretty too. She had dark brown curly hair tied back in a small bow and light green eyes; she looked very familiar.

"You probably don't know who I am, but…" she had soft sweet voice, "…you saved my daughter that night the ships came"

Then it finally dawned on Jake why she looked so familiar.

"You're Agneta's mother?" asked Jake surprised.

She nodded and hugged Jake tight, "Thank you, thank you _so_ much for taking care of my little girl" said Agneta's mother a tear flowing down her cheek.

She let go and the King and Queen walked up to him. Jake instinctively bowed. The King placed a hand firmly on Jake's shoulder.

"Please, it should be us bowing to you" said the King; he had a strong and stern voice, but it was also wise and paternal. "You countlessly risked your life to ensure the safety of our daughters and for that, we are forever grateful"

Jake didn't know what to say, he's never been thanked by a king before.

"I appreciate all the thank you's but, I don't deserve any of them. I failed; I can't protect anyone if I'm dead"

"But you're wrong" said Jake's mother as she walked up behind him.

"What do you mean?" asked Jake.

"Look out into the horizon. What do you see?"

Jake looked, but all he could see was the infinite wheat field and the bright sun.

"I don't see anything" said Jake confused.

"Look closer" instructed his mother.

Jake looked closer into the horizon. Then he realized that the sun wasn't the sun, but something alive.

"What is that?" asked Jake.

"Do you remember the story I used to tell you, the story about the little light that grew?"

"Yeah but-"

"Jake those stories were about you. Haven't you wondered how you got your powers?"

"Yeah, all the time"

"Well I wanted to tell you this sooner, but I guess fate had different plans. Jake the story about the light was true. Before you were born a dark evil plagued the village, and for years we lived in darkness. And the day you were born the phoenix saved us from the darkness and it embedded itself inside you"

"So you're saying that I have these powers, because it of the phoenix?"

"No Jake, you _are_ the phoenix. It chose you and you became the phoenix. It's been inside you all this time"

"So that light over there, _that's_ the phoenix?"

Jake's mother nodded. He looked out towards the phoenix, its bright light shining in the horizon.

"That's how you're going back" said Jake's mother.

"I can go back?"

"Yes, the phoenix is immortal, so you're immortal"

Jake couldn't believe what he was hearing. All this talk about phoenixes, stories, and immortality; it was a lot to take in.

"Okay, so how _do_ I get back?" asked Jake.

The phoenix has been dormant these past years and all you need to do is release it" instructed Jake's mother.

"And once I'm gone, I'll never be able to see you again…will I?"

Jake's mother didn't answer him right away; she seemed to be holding back tears.

"I…I don't know" she said finally.

Jake took a look around. Seeing all these faces again, he was starting to think about not going back. But then he thought about what he'll be leaving behind, Agneta, Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa. He could've just leave them; Jake _had_ to go back.

"I'm ready" said Jake finally.

Jake said his last goodbyes to Nichole and Cpt. Hatchet. But before he left everyone had their own things to say.

"When you see my daughter, please tell her that mommy loves her very much" asked Agneta's mother.

"Of course…wait I never even got your name"

"It's Lena, my name is Lena" Lena hugged Jake one more time and stepped back to let Cpt. Hatchet say his last goodbyes.

"I…er…I'm not really into all that _last goodbye _crap, but…ugh, just promise me you'll fix up my ship. She be yours now" said Cpt. Hatchet.

"Thanks capt'n…I guess"

Jake realized that Ct. Hatchet didn't really give him anything. The ship was completely destroyed so he'll have to start from scratch. It was the King and Queen's turn now.

"I know that you barely know us, and it's a lot to ask of you, but I must ask of you to promise me, promise that no matter what you'll protect Elsa and Anna" said the King.

"I'll protect them with my life, sir" said Jake confidently.

"And you have to promise me something" said the Queen suddenly, "I know you have strong feelings for Elsa, please don't break her heart"

"Of-of coarse your majesty" Jake couldn't help but blush.

The King and Queen smiled at Jake on last time. Jake was about to leave when someone kicked him in the shin.

"Ouch!" Jake looked down and saw Nichole with a pouty face. "What was that for?!"

"You forgot me! I have something to say too!" said Nichole.

"Well spit it out already" said Jake a little annoyed that Nichole chose such an ill-mannered method to get his attention.

"Just don't forget us"

"What?" said Jake a little taken back.

"I know you'll have a new family and all, just promise…that you'll still remember us"

Jake knelt down so he'll be face to face with Nichole.

"I promise"

"Pinky promise?" Nichole held out her pinky. Jake realized how much Agneta reminded him of his sister.

Jake interlocked his pinky with Nichole's, "Pinky promise" he said reassuringly.

Jake hugged her tight one last time and made his way down the stairway. He walked halfway through the field when he turned around and waved goodbye one last time. It was nice seeing his family again, but now Jake had to go back home. Jake walked through the field and towards the phoenix. A she got closer he could feel the power and heat the phoenix was emitting. When he got close enough, he could get a full glimpse of the phoenix. It was a gigantic bird made entirely of bright yellow flames. Its tail feathers and wings were like a roaring fire and its eyes were glowing red, like Jake's eyes sometimes did. It was absolutely magnificent. Jake noticed that around its neck was iron neck brace connected to chain bolted the ground. Jake reached out towards the phoenix; it didn't flinch or move at all, it just sat there waiting for Jake to make a move. Jake grabbed the iron chain with both hands and pulled it apart. The phoenix screeched in triumph, it was finally free. It spread its fiery wings and folded it around Jake's body. Jake could feel all of its power surging into him and once again he was blinded by bright light.

…Meanwhile…

The sun was starting to rise as Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff were still grieving over Jake. Hans used this distraction to slip away and signal his ships. He waved his arms widely desperately trying to get the attention from anyone one of his three ships. On the deck of the nearest ship the captain was looking out of his telescope and at Hans.

"What is it sir?" asked a sailor beside him.

"The Prince is in trouble…loosen the sails and ready the canons!" the captain ordered.

The sailors quickly went to work loosening the sails and collecting the cannon balls and gunpowder. The captain lit a large candle behind a window pane which created a bright light, signaling the other two ships. They aimed there canons and at the base of the glacier and waited for further orders. Hans waved his arm and signaled the ships to fire. The ships launched a barrage of canons at the glacier. The glacier shook and groaned as large chunks started falling off and dropping into the fjord. Hans jumped on a chunk of ice as it slowly slid down the side and into the fjord. Hans swam towards the closest ship where the sailors lifted him out of the water and onto the safety of the deck.

"We have to get off of this thing!" yelled Kristoff.

"We have to get Agneta!" said Anna, "She should be hiding over there!" Anna pointed towards a small crevasse in the distance.

They ran towards it, but the glacier shook violently as more canons were fired. The glacier started to split apart down the middle.

"This thing is falling apart, if we don't get her fast we'll sink into the fjord!" said Kristoff.

They sprinted across the glacier and finally reached the crevasse. Inside they saw Agneta hiding at the bottom.

"I'm scared!" cried Agneta.

"It's okay, I got you…just grab my hand" said Anna calmly.

Agneta grabbed Anna's hand, but before she could pull her to safety the crevasse started to open up and Agneta found herself hanging for her life.

Agneta screamed as the crevasse opened beneath her feet, "HEL ME!" she cried.

"H-hang on!" said Anna, "Guys I can't hold on for long help me!"

Elsa and Kristoff tried to run up and help Anna, but another crevasse opened up in the glacier and it separated Elsa and Kristoff from Anna. Anna tried desperately to pull up Agneta but she started slipping through her fingers.

"Help me! I-I-I'm slipping!" cried Agneta.

"Just hold on, everything is going to be okay" said Anna calmly.

Anna's body started slipping on the ice and closer off the edge. Agneta looked down the crevasse and immediately regretted it.

Agneta screamed as she looked down, "Don't look down! Just…look at me" said Anna as calmly as she could manage, "Everything is going to be okay" Anna slipped more off the edge.

"Anna!" yelled Elsa from across the crevasse.

More canons were fired and the glacier shook violently. Anna slipped off the edge and she and Agneta fell through the crevasse.

"No! Anna!" yelled Elsa as she watched Anna and Agneta fall down the crevasse.

But suddenly Elsa saw a bright orange light shine through the crevasse and a giant, bright, fiery phoenix flew out of the crevasse; it held Agneta and Anna in its feet. The phoenix flapped its fiery wings and flew off towards the harbor.

"Anna!" yelled Elsa as she watched the phoenix carry Anna and Agneta off towards the harbor.

When the phoenix reached the harbor it fluttered its wings, ready to land. With each slowly flap of its wings, it sent a huge gust of wind. It gently placed Anna and Agneta on the boardwalk and flew back to the glacier. It landed gently on the glacier surface next to Elsa and Kristoff, but they kept their distance. It screeched like an eagle and its entire body erupted in a huge ball of flame and when the flame died down, Jake stood before them. He had a rip in his shirt where Hans impaled him, but the wound was gone.

"J-Jake?" asked Elsa as she moved closer.

Jake looked dizzy and confused, but when he looked up he was relieved to see Elsa and Kristoff again.

Elsa ran into Jake's arms and hugged him tight, "I thought I lost you!" said Elsa.

"You can't get rid of me that easily" said Jake.

Jake and Elsa shared a kiss, which left Kristoff standing awkwardly next to them.

"Eh-hem, I don't mean to intrude but, we're kind of standing on a glacier that might fall apart any second now" said Kristoff as another huge chunk of the glacier fell into the fjord"

"Oh yeah…right" said Jake blushing. "You might want to step back; I've only done this one other time"

"What's going to happen?" asked Elsa.

"You might be incinerated, nothing serious"

Elsa and Kristoff quickly stepped a few yards back. Jake closed his eyes and concentrated hard. He opened his eyes again, but this time they were glowing red and his body shined a bright orange light. It was so bright that it forced Elsa and Kristoff to look away. When they did finally looked a giant fiery phoenix stood in Jake's place. It flapped its fiery wings and it sent out a warm gust of wind with each flap. The glacier started to shake more violently as more canons were fired. The phoenix tilted its head so Elsa and Kristoff could climb on its back. Elsa placed a hand on its back; she expected it to burn her but was surprised to found that it was cool to the touch. Elsa climbed on the phoenix's back, but Kristoff was hesitant.

"There is no way I'm getting on that thing" said Kristoff.

The ice started to crack under his feet.

"Move over!" said Kristoff as he hurried to climb on the phoenix's back.

The phoenix flew off the glacier just in time for to collapse under its feet. The phoenix flew off towards the harbor and landed in the village where Anna and Agneta stood waiting for them. Elsa and Kristoff slid off the phoenix's back and it erupted in flames. When the flames died down it was Jake again.

"Jake! You're alive!" said Anna as she and Agneta ran up and hugged him.

"Of course I am! Glad to see you're both safe. But we still three little problems to deal with" said Jake as he looked over at the three warships outside the fjord.

Jake was about to fly off when Elsa stopped him.

"You can't fight all them by yourself!" said Elsa.

"I have to; I made a promise to protect you"

"I won't lose you again!"

"You won't" Jake gave Elsa a quick kiss and flew off towards the ships.

On the deck of the lead ship Hans watched as Jake flew towards them.

"Ready the canons!" he ordered.

"But that's a _phoenix_ sir! Their said to be immortal!" said the captain beside him.

"Well let's just see how _immortal_ he really is" said Hans with a wolfish grin.

Jake flew towards the ships; he could feel his new enhanced power surging through him. All three ships started firing canons at him. He dodged them easily and flew straight into the hull of the ship to the farthest left. It started to sink as sailor jumped off the deck into the water.

Jake circled back for another attack but was hit by a canon; he crashed into the ocean. Everyone aboard the ships watched for any signs of life. A light started to shine through the water and it started to bubble up, like water in a boiling pot. The phoenix burst the water and soared through the air.

"F-fire! Fire everything!" yelled Hans.

The ships fired everything they had at the phoenix. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff could see the explosion from the village.

"Oh no!" whispered Elsa under her breath.

When the smoke cleared everybody saw that the phoenix was unharmed. It screeched and flew over to the second ship. It flapped its wings and a shot out a giant fireball at the second ship. It exploded into fiery inferno and the remains sunk into the water. Just the lead ship remained. The phoenix flew over it and spun into a snake-like pillar of flame. When the flame landed on the deck it extinguished and Jake emerged from the flame. Jake looked over at Hans; Hans flinched at the sight of him.

"A-attack!" ordered Hans. The soldiers didn't do anything; they were too scared to move. "I said attack! KILL HIM!" yelled Hans desperately to his men, the sound of fear in his voice.

"It's over Hans!" said Jake as he slowly walked across the deck. Soldiers backed away like when he got close. "Look around you! You lost…again! But I do you have to give it to you, you came _pretty_ close but…you're the bad guy and the bad guy _always_ lose" Jake came face to face with Hans, he stumbled back in fear, "Now I could kill you, in fact I _should_ kill you, but…character death would ruin the story so I'll just have to let you go again and leave you to your twelve brothers" Jake turned and walked away.

"You-you're just going to let me go?" asked Hans.

"Yup" said Jake over his shoulder. "But not without a little farewell gift…" Jake turned around and punched Hans hard in the face. He fell over on his back, his nose bleeding. "Boy that felt good, no wonder Anna did it"

Jake walked to the middle of the deck and flew away, burning the ship's sails as he flew past"

When he landed back in the village, Jake was immediately greeted by cheering crowd. All the Arendelle citizens ran into the village and swarmed Jake. The crowd lifted him up and held them over their heads.

"Hooray!" yelled someone in the crowd.

"The savior of Arendelle!" yelled another.

The crowd carried Jake through the village and towards the castle. There he saw Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Agneta, Olaf, and Sven waiting for him. The crowd put him down and he ran towards them. They all group hugged him and they fell to the ground.

"What is all this?" asked Jake.

"Everyone in the kingdom saw you take on Hans!" yelled Anna over the crowd.

"And after all you done it's about time we showed our gratitude" said Elsa.

"Thanks, but I didn't do this alone. I would have never been able to do this if wasn't for you guys" said Jake, "It's really you guys who saved me"

They all got into a big group hug. It was finally over, no more soldiers, no more fighting and no more sorrows. Arendelle was finally peaceful again.


	16. The Royal Wedding

**Well this it, the final chapter. I've finally finished my first ever fan fiction story. Thanks to all who read, and please leave reviews, comments, concerns, or suggestions for future stories. I will probably write continuations in the form of short stories later on. **

* * *

**_One Month Later…_**

The sun was bright and high the sky. Everyone in the village was bustling around preparing for the biggest event of the year. In a couple of hours Kristoff and Anna would be wed in the castle courtyard, and everyone was invited. Elsa was hard at work creating beautiful ice sculptures and decorations for the festivities. Anna was in her bedroom getting ready for her ceremony. In the corner stood a mannequin wearing a beautiful long white ball gown wedding dress that Elsa made especially for her. At the shipyard Jake was hard at work rebuilding his ship. He spent weeks diving in the fjord trying to salvage anything from the wreck. He didn't find much, just the wheel; some pare wood, and the remains of a sail. Jake had to ditch the wood and the sail due to intense water damage, but he was able to refurbish the wheel. Jake, along with some shipwrights, had managed to build the hull and was working on the deck. Jake had never been the one for naval engineering so he just did most of the heavy lifting. Jake was pounding nails with a hammer while sitting atop of the main frame of the hull.

"Jake!" called a familiar voice from below.

Jake looked down and saw Elsa standing at the bottom of the ship. Jake leaned backwards off the wooden beam and fell towards the ground. He flipped in mid-air and shot flames out of his hands and feet and slowed his descent. He landed with a thud in front of Elsa.

"What's up?" asked Jake breathlessly.

"The wedding is going to start soon and I need you to get ready. Now I set up a nice little outfit for you and I could use some help with some of the catering. A lot of dignitaries are going to be there so I need you to be on your best behavior. Being head of the Queen's Guard means that you have to represent Arendelle and what the kingdom stands for" said Elsa.

"Please, when have I ever…on second thought don't answer that" Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Don't worry, everything is going to be perfect" Jake reassured her.

Elsa took deep breath; she looked up and saw a huge playful smile on Jake's face. Elsa couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Fine, just make sure you're ready" said Elsa finally reassured everything is going to turn out okay.

Jake and Elsa walked back to the castle together. On their way they saw the villagers happily bustling around the village. They saw small children playing with a colorful maypole, musicians were playing festive music, and beautiful floral displays were set up around the village. Jake plucked a beautiful blue rose and gently placed it in Elsa's hair. They gazed into each other's eyes. Jake and Elsa's relationship have gotten stronger over the past month. Jake hoped that someday, they might have a wedding as grand as this one. They walked up towards the castle where they split up to get dressed for the ceremony.

It was mid-day and the ceremony was about to begin. Jake was assigned as a groomsman and stood outside the gate greeting guest and dignitaries. He wore a ceremonial guard's uniform. He was wearing a black tunic with green linings over the buttons and green epaulettes; he also was wearing gray dress pants and polished black shoes along with white gloves. He had a green sewn in baroque floral design on his collar. He also had a ceremonial rapier sword with a pure silver dome hilt with the Arendelle crest engraved on it at his side. He greeted people at the gates and led them to their seats. Kristoff was pacing nervously at the altar. He was wearing a black tailcoat with red button linings and bronze epaulettes; he was also wearing black dress pants and polished shoes. Sven was casually eating carrots beside him.

"This it Sven, today is the day" said Kristoff nervously.

Sven looked up at him. Sven couldn't talk so Kristoff talked for him.

"You seem nervous" said Kristoff in a deep reindeer-ish voice.

"I mean, what if something happens?" asked Kristoff.

"Everything is going to be fine" replied Kristoff in the deep voice again.

"Your right, thanks Sven" Sven made a gruff noise of agreement and went back to eating his carrots.

Inside the castle Elsa was inside Anna's bedroom helping Anna with her dress. Agneta was sitting on the bed happily watching while she waited for the ceremony to start.

"Anna stay still! You want your hair to look the best or don't you!" asked Elsa trying to do Anna's hair.

"I do but-ouch! Not so rough!" exclaimed Anna.

"Well this is a big day and it's my duty as your sister and your maid of honor to make sure you look your best" said Elsa.

"And don't forget the flower girl!" said Agneta from the bed.

"Elsa everything is going to be fine, it could be pouring down rain and this would _still_ be the best day of my life"

Anna turned and smiled at her sister. She couldn't believe how much her relationship with Elsa has grown. And now she was here on what would be the happiest day of her life.

"Oh my gosh, Elsa you still have to get ready!" said Anna suddenly

Elsa just suddenly realized that she had spent so much time getting everyone else ready she hadn't gotten ready herself.

"I-I got to go…I have to get…I-I-I need…I better go" rambled Elsa as she hurried through the door and into her bedroom to get ready.

In the courtyard everyone was in their seats waiting for the ceremony; the royal orchestra was playing _Cello Suit No.1 in G Major_. Kristoff was standing at the altar, next to him stood Jake, and below Jake stood Olaf wearing a bow tie made entirely of ice. Sven stood at the side carrying a purple silk pillow with the rings on them in his mouth. The altar was decorated with white roses with a wreath in the shape of the Arendelle crest made up of red roses in the center. A red carpet stretched out to the castle doors made up the walkway. On each side sat guest from the village and dignitaries from various countries (Weselton and The Southern Isles not invited of course). Even Pabbie, Bulda, Cliff, and the rest of the trolls came. Gothi the Troll Priest offered to do the service.

"I'm here! I'm here!" called out a familiar voice in the distance.

They all turned and saw Elsa running towards the altar. Instead of her usual dress she was wearing a beautiful crystal blue elegant off-the-shoulder ball gown with a crystalized bodice, must like her signature dress. There were linings going down her gown made out of ice crystals. She also wore an elegant riviere necklace, but instead of diamonds it was made up of ice crystals.

"You look…amazing" said Jake in awe at Elsa's beauty.

"Thank you" Elsa responded, "I was afraid I wasn't gonna make it so I just pieced up something quick"

"Well you look absolutely stunning" said Jake.

Elsa started blushing, she was about to say something when Gothi caught her attention.

"Ahem, I need you to take your place your majesty, the ceremony is about to begin" said Gothi.

"Oh, of course" Elsa made her way to the opposite side of the altar.

Just then the orchestra started playing _Romance for Violin No.2 _and everyone turned and saw Anna slowly walk out of the castle doors. Agneta walked in front of her spreading white rose pedals on the walkway. Anna was wearing a white ball gown wedding dress with a twelve foot long silk dress tail. Her hair was in a bun and part of her hair was braided and used as a headband with a white barrette with a couple of white satin ribbons attached to the back of her hair. She also wore white silk fingerless arm sleeves, a short chapel veil, and was carrying a white bouquet. Agneta was also wearing a white ball gown and her hair was tied back in a curly pony tail with a large white bow and ribbons attached to the back. Anna walk elegantly down the aisle; and she looked absolutely beautiful. Agneta finished spreading her flowers and stood next to Elsa. Anna walked down the aisle and stood at the altar, Elsa walked next to her and they interlocked arms. The orchestra stopped playing and everyone went quite.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered on this beautiful day to share with Kristoff and Anna as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. If anyone thinks that they may not be joined together, speak now or forever hold your peace" said Gothi, no one said anything; Gothi continued, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"Her sister" said Elsa. She smiled at Anna and Anna smiled back. Elsa then placed Anna's hand in Kristoff's and made her way next to Agneta.

Gothi continued, "As Kristoff and Anna take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love between them. May they both look forward to each new season of their marriage just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. And may your love be strong and grow deeper with each day. The bride and groom have made their own vows…"

Kristoff went first, "Anna, taking you up that mountain was the best thing that ever happened to me. During that adventure my love for you blossomed like a rose in the spring time. Anna I promise to encourage your compassion, because that is what makes you unique and wonderful. I promise to love you all day, every day, for the rest of days, no matter what stands in our way. Until today, the day that I kissed you for the first time, the day that I knew I was going to marry you, that was the best day of my life"

It was now Anna's turn,

"Kristoff, on this day, I give you my heart. My promise is that I will walk with you, hand in hand, wherever our journey leads us. I didn't need any _love experts_ to tell me what my heart already knows. It took me a while, but I finally know what true love is, and he's standing right in front of me. And for the first time in forever, I got what I was dreaming of"

Jake couldn't help but let a little tear run down his face. He looked over at Elsa and saw that she was shedding a few tears herself.

"Are you…crying?" whispered Olaf.

"What, no. I'm just…sweating from my eyes as all" said Jake as he quickly wiped the tear off his face.

"The vows that you have just exchanged, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard, or touched' said Gothi, "Now I must ask, do you, Kristoff, take Anna to be your troll-fully wedded wife?"

"I do" said Kristoff confidently.

"And Anna, do you take Kristoff to be your toll-fully wedded husband?"

Anna wiped a tear from her eye, "*sniff* I do"

"Then I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride"

Kristoff held Anna close to him and kissed her. The whole crowd cheered for the newlywed couple. White doves were released from behind the altar and they flew off into the sky. Everyone stood and cheered, the trolls were hopping and flipping in their chairs, and Olaf was twirling and giggling happily.

At the reception, everyone was enjoying themselves, dancing with partners, enjoying the catering, and congratulating the newlyweds. Even Olaf too was happily dancing around with a couple of young troll children. It was truly a beautiful day for the kingdom of Arendelle. At last it was finally time to cut the cake. The royal bakers brought out a giant eight-tiered wedding cake. It had 3D frosting decorations in floral pattern. In the center was a 3D printed Arendelle symbol made entirely out of frosting. At the top of the cake stood a little Anna and Kristoff cake topper. Everyone gathered to watch Kristoff and Anna cut the first slice. The cake was so huge that they had to use a ceremonial sword instead of a regular knife. When the cake was finally cut, Kristoff and Anna interlocked arms and fed each other a fork full of cake. The crowd cheered once more and every single face had smile.

"Congratulations you two" said Jake happily, "I don't have much experience with love, but I know enough to know that you two will be happy for a very long time"

"Thank you" replied Anna.

"I'm so happy for you" said Elsa, "I just wish Mom and Dad was here to see this"

"Me too…but I'm just as glad that you're here" said Anna.

Something tugged on Jake's pants and he looked down and saw Agneta standing under him. He picked her up and cut her a slice of cake.

"So how did I do as flower girl?" asked Agneta.

"You were the cutest little flower girl I've seen" said Jake.

"So when are you and Elsa going to get married?' asked Agneta.

Jake and Elsa exchanged looks,

"Well…uh…that sort of thing…um-" started Jake.

"…Well you can't really rush into things like that…" Elsa continued.

"…Right, it's kind of too soon to think of anything like that" finished Jake.

"But you are getting married…right?" asked Agneta curiously.

Jake looked up at Elsa, "I will like to believe so" said Jake.

"Me too" Elsa replied.

Jake and Elsa leaned in for a kiss, but Agneta got in between them.

"Ewww! Don't do that around me!" exclaimed Agneta.

Agneta jumped from Jake's arms and disappeared in the crowd.

"You know I look back to that day all those months ago, and it's just funny how quickly your life could change. One day you're living on a ship at sea, not knowing where your life will take you, not belonging anywhere, and then you find yourself a groomsmen at a royal wedding" said Jake as he watched Kristoff and Anna dance happily in the courtyard.

"I know what you mean" said Elsa. She thought back to all those years she spent in fear of her powers and hurting Anna. And now she was giving her away at her wedding.

"So…" started Jake, "…do you still not dance, or am I just wasting my time?" Jake asked.

Elsa smiled at him and took his hand. Together they walked towards the dance floor and started happily dancing. Kristoff and Anna moved over next them and crowd watched as they all danced with their partners. Even Agneta and Olaf joined in the fun. Everything was finally perfect. Jake could finally forget about his past and look towards the future. He could finally start a new life here, and he looked forward to what new adventure waited for them on the horizon.

_**The End.**_


End file.
